Paradise
by MisZ AnArchy
Summary: "It's a small town..." I faintly said as I pulled away with a heavy heart. You see part of me wanted to indulge in Natsu, hope that we stood a chance at something in the future, but I knew that I wasn't ready and this was not my time. It was better this way. AU Fairy Tail Fic
1. chapter 1

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

This is my second attempt in progress for Fairy Tail. I do hope you enjoy this story and please leave me some comments, I am willing to answer any questions whether in reviews or PM's. It keeps me motivated. I have a whole plan for this story so stay tuned. Enjoy!

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

Summary : "It's a small town…" I faintly said as I pulled away with a heavy heart. You see part of me wanted to indulge in Natsu, hope that we stood a chance at something in the future, but I knew that I wasn't ready and this was not my time. It was better this way.

 **Chapter 1**

 _My love (my love)_

 _My lover, lover, lover_

I look at the clock on my desktop; this day has been dragging on for the most part of it. Could the time just trickle on a bit faster than usual? I mean why did it have to drag on and on like a never ending story? But it was always like this when I didn't want to be here. Not that I didn't like my job, or the place, it was more the people that I disliked the most. I bite my lip slightly pulling it into my mouth and let it go. Lyon Vastia the co-worker that I unfortunately had to share the office with, has most likely left, I doubt he would even return at this point. He could get away with murder if he really wanted to. But right now even spending the minimum of 8 hours at work was hard for him to accomplish.

Not that his absence is noticed, not like mine. I was like a sore thumb always sticking out, always the talk of the station but most likely the town as well. I roll my eyes at that, it was unwanted attention I assure you, that I never even asked for nor that I wanted. I see another person aimlessly walking past my office to the kitchen, I hated those stares, the wondering looks and glances that they always sport, trying not to make it obvious that they are seeing if I am up to no good. I rise to my feet and walk briskly around the table, shutting the door effectively shutting the people out of my office and out of my business. One perk about my job was I didn't have to communicate a lot with other people, thank God for that, because I was not at all a people person. And all I had to do was my job.

I walk back to my chair, my heels clicking against the marble floor as I walk, a noise I have come well accustomed to. All my heels made the same noise everywhere I went, it was like a shadow always following me where I go. It had no promises of silence ever, I couldn't endure the silence yet I can't endure aimless chit chat of people. It was a noise that I found no irritation in.

Even thou I do find comfort in music, it soothed my soul, it spoke a language that only my senses understood perfectly. I am tempted to pop in my earphones and just listen to some music and wait for the time to drag on just a bit faster. But I decide to forgo the music, I couldn't place my mood so I wouldn't know what to listen to and placing my play list on shuffle would make my mood run all over the place and I did not need whiplash at this very moment.

I take a deep breath of air and close my eyes, if I listened closely I could listen to the people across from my office talk, I could hear my neighbour type away on her phone, or was that her computer? Her phone was so loud sometimes that I could sometimes not distinguish the difference from her phone to her computer keyboard. I shudder, seems my attempt in being isolated has gotten the people speaking again.

I can hear them talking, I knew what they said. And it wasn't true. It never was true. I never had intentions to steal husbands or boyfriends, I never had intentions to throw everything from my table and fuck someone senseless. But this was being said. Apparently I was all the men could speak about and everything the ladies hated. I look down at my attire once more, it's nothing short of the dress code that I am sure of. But that never stopped them from talking. My skirts were too tight or too short, which was never the case, my shirts showed too much cleavage, but that was not my fault, I was rather busty and I couldn't help it. It's not like I wanted my girls on display for everyone's viewing pleasure. And my poor heels had been called hooker shoes on several occasions. I only think that they hate them because they cannot walk in them. I sigh as I look down at my skirt, yes sure it hitched up a few times with me rising to my feet and sitting back down, but I always made sure I was presentable. I always looked office appropriate. Unlike the secretary who is a worse hazard to the men then I am because she certainly has stolen a few husbands or boyfriends or was it fiancés? I wasn't sure and I was not interested in any of that.

I pull my skirt down and the new mail message flashed on my screen catching my attention as I look towards the screen. I move my mouse and click on the message, it opens up instantly. It was from one of our Component heads. The frown on my face deepened as I look over the contents. What the actual fuck was I reading? I was so focused on the e-mail I don't notice the door opening slightly. I read the message twice indicating that we would be having a meeting at 10 AM tomorrow and attendance was compulsory.

"Lucy…" I am completely taken over by shock as I look up into Captain Mavis Vermilion tired eyes. She has been working non-stop ever since our Station Commander took early pension. That was even before I started working at the station, before I graduated from high school almost 10 months ago.

"Afternoon Captain Vermilion." I greet as our eyes meet, she was an intimidating woman in all, a Captain at her age, it's either about who you know or who you slept with it seemed. But don't let her age fool you, she was a genius, a strategist, sometimes I wondered why she continued as a Support Commander and not move over to Crime intelligence.

"If your work is finalised for the day you can leave." I frown a bit because this wasn't very common. She rarely let anyone leave early but I would not question it, not today, I send a small smile in her direction as I start to fumble around for my keys and handbag, this opportunity I would not let drip through my fingers. "One last thing," she says as she trails off and looks to the ground. Something was oddly off with her and it has been like that for a while now. My eyes remained on the blonde as she stood in the door. "We will be receiving visitors tomorrow from the Area Commissioners office, please ensure that you are at your best." I frown slightly, when am I not on my best?

"Inspection?" I find myself asking in curiosity as I reach for my handbag to swing it over my shoulder.

"To be honest I'm not sure but the Area Commissioner will be here." I raise a brow. I will keep that in mind. Without another word she is out of my office and into the hallway leaving the door slightly ajar. I bite my lip once again as I look to the space she had previously stood. My ringtone catching me slightly off guard as I place my handbag back on the table, with one hand I try to reach the stupid device and silence it but with no such luck. I finally use both hands and look at the screen in question. Juvia Lockser? I frown, why was she looking for me?

I swipe over the screen successfully answer the call as I press my phone to my ear. "Lucy! You, and Juvia, Fairy Tail, tonight." I'm not sure if that is an instruction or a command to be honest and with me working in the police I never knew if this was humourless jokes aimed my way. I sigh slightly, a bit louder then I actually intended. It was Wednesday and she knew I had a reoccurring date with my Laptop every Wednesday because that's the day I binge watch Game of Thrones, the only day I can have John Snow all to myself.

"Juvia you know what day it is." I say as a matter of fact because she knows how my calendar and time management looks like during the week and I can tell she is rolling her eyes at me. I didn't even need to witness it to know this. I just knew her that well.

"John Snow knows nothing! And besides it won't just be you and Juvia." At this I raise a brow. Who else had she invited to join us for the night? We barely got along with any other person in this town and now we would be joined by others I may or may not know? Or choose to know. If she invited Levy McGarden I didn't mind at all, I haven't seen her all that much since she was pinned up on the new guy in her life, I have yet to get the name of. "I promise this will be better than your pickle flicking over a fictional character." I almost choke at her words.

"I don't flick my pickle to GoT." I say as a blush creep on my cheeks. I promise you I don't masturbate to Game of Thrones or any of the characters even thou I found the actor playing John Snow strangely attractive. It's absurd that she would even say such a thing. But my cheeks going red doesn't really help to rescue me, luckily no one was here to witness this moment of weakness. I hear her laugh on the other side of the phone. She doesn't believe me.

"Lucy come on? Juvia has two potential hotties lined up. We'll Juvia knows for a matter of fact that the one guy is hot and fuckable. But Juvia doubts he would surround himself with un-hot people." she just continues to talk as I sigh again. Hot men was not on my life priority list at the time. In actually fact men were the last thing on any list of mine. It wasn't about this or that it was just complicated and there were only so many available and approved men in this small town of ours that was available. "If not for yourself, can you do it for Juvia?" she pleads and I imagine her on her knees begging me.

Juvia was in a long committed relationship just a few months prior. She had been dating Hibiki Lates for give or take two years and for give or take two years Hibiki Lates not only had wood for his girlfriend but for several other skanks as well. I shake my head at the thought because I had a rustle in the sheets with Lates as well, around 3 years ago. It was before he had even known about Juvia. And no I never touched him while he had been with Juvia, I was not that type of friend. I would never admit it out loud but Lates had taken my V-card when I had just turned 16 at some house party and I blame it on the liquor I had consumed to the point that I passed out but after that we had a few run-ins again, not something to write home about or to brag about, besides I was not very proud to proclaim that, that idiot had taken my virginity. Juvia never knew of this and she would never know this. And to be genuinely honest I never saw what she saw in him or any other girl for that matter because I can't even remember that he ever got me off. I roll my eyes at that thought, I could do a way better job all by myself.

"Juvia…" I start but I had no idea what to say to my friend. There was clearly no way out of this even with the fair warning of what might await me tomorrow, and clearly I would be joining my dear friend on her adventure to potentially hook up. Then so be it.

"Juvia needs to rid her mind of Lates." Juvia mutters from the other side of the line. And I look down. Hibiki was still a sore subject for Juvia, and such a bitter pill to swallow because all the woman he had hooked up while they were together had known about her, but she had never known about them till everything blew up in her face, I was an innocent by-stander to this as well because I had no knowledge about any of the hook-ups Lates had.

"Do I know these hotties?" I ask changing the subject completely because in actual fact I knew everyone in this damn town and there was no damn hotties here, all the men were average for me, some were better than other but nothing I would waste my time on. And taste did differ between me and my dear friend, what she considered hot I considered average.

"That's the great thing about it. Fresh meat." she sounded so excited about it. I frown a bit at that as I mull over her words, did we receive any new meat? I doubt it? I haven't seen any new people in or around the town. But then again I don't go out much and I would have noticed nothing even if I was looking. I did not pay attention to any detail so I wouldn't know.

"You think jumping in bed with as you say it 'fresh meat' will rid your mind of Lates?" I ask. I know how broken Juvia has become after the break up. How desperate she was, how she would jump any potential bone just to get Lates and his cheating ass of her mind. God forbid I knew with how many men Juvia has hooked up with since the break-up. The sad thing is the number kept rising. And this was not good for her or her reputation if anyone other person other than me found out about her whorish ways.

"Yes." At this I take a deep breath, we both knew that was a lie. "No." She rectifies herself and I take a deep breath again as I think this over. She did mention it was new meat, and new meat in this little town only lasted for a few days at best until Mirajane Straus got her claws into them. "Just come with Juvia, please?" Juvia pleads and I want to say no, I want to go home and just relax at home for the night, but again that fucking feeling telling me shit was about to happen sparked up and I sigh. Juvia already knew she has won.

"Fine. I'm picking you up…?" I ask but was stopped instantly when the other woman starts talking.

"Juvia is already here. Juvia is ordering some food. Juvia will see you after work?" She asks and I frown, she was already at Fairy Tail? What the flying fucking was she up to?

"You're already there?" I ask half in disbelieve, caught by surprise that she was already there.

"Yeah. Juvia sees you soon." And with that she dismissed me and she hung up the phone with even so much as a good bye. I look at my cell phone for a while longer and I just could not believe her, she was already at Fairy Tail, and surely by the time I get there she would already be a few drinks in front of me. What the flying fuck have Juvia gotten me into. I shake my head and I just grab for my belongings placing everything in my handbag as I rise to my feet. I would head home, I would have a shower and take my time in getting ready before I was going to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hi guys and gals, pardon the name change from 'Call it what you want' to 'Paradise'… But as I already know what I want to do with this story it seems more fitting. I would like to thank all that have taken the time to read what I wrote and I hope you enjoy what is too come. I look forward to your opinions and reviews! Lols

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_.

 **Chapter 2**

 _I'm in paradise whenever I'm with you_

 _My mind (my mind)_

 _My m-m-m-mind well, it's in a paradise whenever I'm with you_

I step out of my car, irritation clearly on my face as I look up towards the sign of the bar, I struggled to find parking which was strange all together because it was a Wednesday afternoon, it should be quiet. I throw my handbag over my shoulder and close the door, locking the car with a double click of my key. I look down at myself and I sigh, Juvia had given no indicated of how I had to be dressed or anything. So I went with sexy and a bit of chill. Meaning I was wearing a jean mini skirt that hung low on my hips and a tight black tank top, my extravagant cleavage in full swing, I was almost peeling out of my shirt. If there was indeed new meat here tonight I would leave an impression. I chuckle at that. I paired it with a pair of simple black flats, showing of my long legs, I slightly show an inch of skin between my skirt, held up lazily with a small belt, and the hem of my tank top just below my navel. I knew if I turn around I would show a clear view of my dimples on my back. My hair was down my back and I had on a hint of make-up. I looked okay, nothing out of the ordinary.

I turn on my heel and I start to make my way to the entrance of Fairy Tail, a well-known bar in our town, as I walk into the packed place I look around. At first I can't find Juvia so I take a step deeper into the building and I instantly regret that because I clearly forgot about the slight step just after the entrance and my foot just slides to the side as I push too much pressure forward within my body, my body instantly aiming itself to hit the ground as I swear at myself for being so clumsy, I'm sure if I was wearing my heels I would never have misplaced my foot.

I patiently wait for my knees, my elbows, my anything to hit the floor. But I never do, I feel a strong arm around my waist as I am stuck in mid-air, in all this embarrassment I had closed my eyes and prayed for the world to suck me in and let me disappear but it never happened. So when I finally open my eyes I stare at the tiled floor as I am slightly being raised to a horizontal position, the arm around my waist is warm and strong and who ever came to my rescue would surely be thanked gratefully.

As I place both my feet firmly on the floor and I steady myself I look up, and there are so many eyes on me that I start to blush, but I shake my head from side to side trying desperately to hide the red hue on my cheeks. With embarrassment came a sense of ego and I would not take a blow to my ego just because I misplaced my step.

"She is fine…" I hear from beside me as I am pulled closer to the person who had caught me. "Are you fine?" his voice was right beside my ear and I can't help but shudder at the soft sultry voice that was almost purring into my ears. I find my balance and when I am sure I am standing up right and that I wouldn't be tumbling anymore but I think that is due to the man who almost has a wise grip on me.

"I'm fine…" I find myself saying as I take a deep breath, bourbon and old leather filling my senses to the point I feel overwhelmed and almost faint. I turn my head slightly to look at the hero who had rescued me only to be met with a black eyed, pink haired piece of sex on legs. I feel my legs almost go faint as I take in the vision of the man holding me close to him. There is this sexy yet abnormal smirk playing on his lips that I just cannot place. I take another deep breath and he is filling all of my senses, it is such an overdrive that I might just combust.

So the moment when I take a step from him, his arm immediately tightens until he notices that I am trying to manage myself. His arm goes slack a moment later and there is an apologetic smirk on his handsome face. I take another step back and I finally give this piece of sex on legs a once over, and I swear that my eyes are moving a mile a minute. I sweep up his body from bottom to top, my eyes lingering longer then they should at his crotch before moving up to his lean yet muscular figure. He wasn't a body builder but I'm sure he could run cross country and still have enough energy to take me out for a late night on the town. His shoulders are broad and his neck holds his magnificent face, those lips… I could devour him. I think if he kissed me right now I would die a happy girl. But it didn't stop there because those fucking eyes. Such an intense gaze that stirred up emotions within me that I didn't know was even there. I felt primal. The need to touch and devour this man was too hard to reject or deny.

Tonight I would try my best to indulge in this sweet piece of torture presented to me. I bite my bottom lip as my inner fight was already won with my thriving libido and the need for this man. God I would throw away all my morals for him. Me biting my lip caught his attention and the smirk that graced his lips did not go unnoticed.

"You steady now?" he asks and there is this thing about him that I just can't grasp at all, this hold he has on me, I just nod my head unable to actually utter a word. I bite my lip slightly harder as I shake myself out of the stupor because I didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of him.

"My hero." I almost purr as I give him a smile letting go of my lip before I start drawing blood from it. "I think I owe you a drink to thank you." I say trying to ensure that this was not the end of our little encounter tonight. I have all but forgotten all the eyes that remain lingering on me, the worried looks, the suspicious glances. Fuck that. I was not going to withhold myself this little pleasure tonight. My mind all but forgotten about Juvia and where she might be at this moment, all that mattered was the gentleman I was currently with, who I was purposely trying to seduce.

"Drinks on me." the handsome stranger says and I feel his hot flesh on the small of my back, skin touching skin making me instantly shiver and I feel like the longer his skin touches mine the more I want to jump him and do things to him that I have never dreamt about. He starts to usher me towards the bar but before we can move he stops and I halt in my step.

"I thought you were leaving because you're bored…" I want to turn towards the voice but clearly the person was not talking to me and I was slowly but surely moving to my own accord lingering long enough to ensure that my stranger would follow me. But I stop and before I can turn to face the person speaking I smirk because this night just became the most interesting and eventful night that I might ever have.

"I'll be sure to keep him… Entertained." I look to the surprised looking gentleman that seems slightly familiar to me but I couldn't put a name to the face just yet, my attention was nowhere near him. I feel that warm hand on the small of my back push slightly indicating that we would be moving again. The unknown gentleman continues to stare at me in disbelieve as I even throw a wink at him clearly indicating that my intentions with the man with me was anything but good and then we are moving again.

"You heard the lady, I will be entertained… go enjoy your dinner with your lady friend." I half hear but I don't care what is being said because we are moving, the hand never leaving the small of my back, dare I say I feel his pinkie dip into the hem of my skirt and this only fuels me more. I can't help the smirk plastered on my lips as we move between the people until we get to the bar and to our luck there is two spots open. Good. When I feel the loss of his skin on my own it feels like I lost all my energy and when I slightly turn to see where his hand has disappeared off to I am surprised to see that chivalry was not dead yet. He pulls out the barstool for me and offers it to me, without a second thought I take it, placing my handbag on the bar as I turn in my seat, he had all of my attention now.

He takes a seat next to me placing a phone, a wallet and a pair of vehicle keys in front of him. I look back to that face that can steal any heart. He rises his hand to the bartender and a long-time friend of mine walks over, there are many emotions playing over Loki's features tonight, one I recognise as hurt, it's so out of place that I want to frown but I stop dead in my tracks. Me and Loki… we dated. Briefly. I didn't feel what he felt. It didn't work. And he wasn't happy when I broke up with him. What more can I say? Nothing.

"One bourbon on the rocks and one…" he trails off as he shoots me a glance, it is full of wonder and I'm enjoying this attention that he is feeding me. And may I say that I wasn't even fighting for his attention or anything. I had his undivided attention which is a win in my book, because as soon as I had to fight to be the centre of attention it wasn't really worth it. I bite my lip for a second and then I give him a brilliant smile.

"Brandy and coke? Double?" I ask but it comes out as a statement and I almost seem hesitant for a moment. But there would be no girly drinks for me tonight. They didn't make me fun. And I wanted some fun tonight, I was looking forward to it.

"...And one double brandy and coke for the lady. And a shot of Bacardi for us both." I raise my brow, this was no game it seems. My eyes linger on Loki for a few seconds and he almost seems hesitant, the sadness pouring out from his pours almost blows me away but he turns on his heel and walks away. I was in no mood for Loki tonight and every time I ended up at Fairy Tail he would confess his undying love to me and everything would just go downhill from there. Fuck that. Fuck his undying love for me because I think it wasn't real. It never was, he was desperate to settle and I wasn't.

"Natsu Dragneel." I hear from beside me and I look over to my drop dead gorgeous stranger who now seemingly had a name... A very nice name if I may add at that. I look down and he is even extending a hand towards me.

I take his hand instantly, and as soon as our skin touch I swear I felt a bolt of electricity shoot right down to my pussy. God this man was something else. I grip his hand firmly and he slightly starts shaking it, anticipating my answer in return. "Lucy Heartfilia." I reply with new found confidence and at this his smirk grew and he showed of some of his canines. Perfect just like the rest of him.

"Such a good girl name." I hear him say and I raise my brows at him, I almost snort at the absurd remark that he had just made. He thought I was a 'good' girl, it almost had me chuckle when you really think of it. "But everything else about you yells that you're a bad girl. Right?" his question catches me of guard but I am ready for him.

"And why is that Mr Dragneel?" I ask catching him of guard. He chuckles at this and slightly adjusts in his seat, his eyes never leaving me, those black orbs of his was going to be the death of me I swear.

"Well… for one you do know how to divide the good ones from the bad ones?" he asks and I raise a brow, where was he going with this? I would continue with this thought, because maybe he had a point in all of it that might interest me.

"I'm not sure but I am positive you are going to tell me right?" I say as I poke my tongue out and lick over my bottom lip lightly wetting it, this catching his attention for a moment drawing his attention to my lips instantly, his eyes lingered there for a moment too long and I want to smile in triumph but tonight was still young. I could not give in just yet.

He takes a deep breath and I am sure he is trying to pull himself together. He turns a bit in his seat motioning to me to do the same as we look over the crowd and there is a bunch of people who I may or may not know. But before the crowd has our attention Loki places our order on the bar and Natsu looks back smiling and instantly grabbing both shot glasses handing me one. I take the glass from him without hesitation and give him my most seductive smile I could. I watch him gulp visibly.

He raises the little glass and looks to me his eyes doing all kinds of things… one thing I am sure of… undressing me here where I sit, not that I mind. "To bad girls" I hear him say and I chuckle at that but clink my little glass to his.

"Or good." I mutter just as I throw back the shot, the liquid running down my throat almost burning, I shudder at the taste of the liquor. But I slam the glass on the counter out of habit. I don't even see Natsu motioning to Loki to pour another. But he hands me my brandy and coke as he takes his bourbon.

Our attention once again on the crowd in front of us, an array of different types of people in front of us … he takes a sip of the amber liquid in his glass and then he points towards a couple. A blue haired woman and dark blue haired man, who I soon realise is Juvia and her … I presume her hottie or should I say date for tonight. "Good girl." Natsu states and I raise a brow taking a sip of my drink.

"How on earth do you get that?" I ask because I knew Juvia, I knew that she was not a good girl, between me and her I was the good girl and she was the bad girl. That I was sure of. I watch Natsu sip once again on his drink and then his eyes focus more on my friend sitting across the floor, she was so focused on her partner that I think she might have forgotten about me.

"Look how she's dressed," he states and I take a closer look at my bubbly friend who never set a foot wrong in fashion, she is wearing a white summer dress, with sandals. The dress was almost as short at my skirt and she was sporting mighty fine cleavage tonight as well. Her hair was in soft curls around her face. She almost looked like an angle. "Clearly acting like a beginner…" I look to him and frown, yes maybe she was portraying fake innocence to draw the guy she was with in. But then again I take a moment to look down at myself. I know the town's church would be up praying for me right now saying I am a sinner with how I was dressed, thank God I wasn't wearing heels it would have made it worse... Maybe I was a sinner, who knew. My intentions to get up close and personnel with Natsu had the halo on top of my head disappear almost instantly. "False impression. Clearly she wants to jump in bed with him but due to that little act of fake innocence she's going home alone tonight. Might even say she's going to heaven." he chuckles at that and I frown taking another sip.

His point and observation was spot on most likely. "Oh and I mean all good girl you take out for dinner. I'm sure those two there are having dinner by the way." he says as a matter of fact and I turn half in my seat to face him. I turn my head slightly askew and his eyes dart to mine. Maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn't but I know how adamant Juvia could be and no guy in their right mind would tell her 'no'. I was pretty sure she would be riding that guy in a few hours in the back of his car.

"What do you do to bad girls?" I ask dead serious and at this he smirks again turning back to the bar pulling our shots closer. I keep my eyes trained on him but I take the shot and down it instantly. The second round not as bad as the first. This time when Loki wants to re-fill the little glasses it I stop him. "Something stronger please Loki. You good with tequila?" I ask momentarily and there is a sparkle in Natsu eyes. He timeously nods his head and I watch as Loki pours us some shots of tequila. I should tread lightly with my choice of liquor at the moment or this would become a slippery slope. Not as slippery as the slope I wanted him to try out. I slightly blush at that thought and try to hide it but no need because his attention was elsewhere.

He places his bourbon down on the bar momentarily and his hand slowly snakes his way to my chair. I feel a slight shift and then he pulls me closer to him our legs now touching and I smile as I reach for the shot glass momentarily trying to find my balance. With his task at hand of bringing us closer now achieved he looks up at me and I just smile and he shortly reaches for his little shot glass. His other hand is now placed on my thigh; his skin touching mine was pure torture. But such a good torture. I never wanted it to end.

We look at each other and I shoot him a shy smile as I bring the clear liquid to my mouth, his lips were pure perfection. "The bad girls you take out for liquor…" Natsu says and at first I just throw the shot back and the liquid slides down my throat and I almost choke when the words register in my mind. I slam the glass down on the counter, harder then I intended, getting some unwanted attention. I look towards Natsu and he has a smirk on his face, he squeezes my thigh and then downs his own shot, looking straight at me not even skipping a beat. That look he was giving me was making me melt and drip and surely by this rate I would need a safety belt to keep sitting on this chair.

"You're telling me, I'm a bad girl?" I ask a hint of sarcasm in my voice and I hear Natsu chuckle at my innocent question, his hand moving slightly up my skirt and my skin is tingling, his was almost like fire that spread a warmth throughout my whole body. The thought of me being a little bad girl was such a sexy thought turning me slightly on. I turn my legs towards him and move a little closer to him, alluring him slightly. To onlookers we look like a flirty couple having a date night, but secretly I am sure we are both trying very hard to get into each other's pants. Not that we really needed to try, we were both very willing.

"I am not sure… Let me think…" and for a moment he had this thinking look on his handsome face like he is actually contemplating it. He was mocking me, stupid asshole but he looked so mouth-watering while doing so. I almost swat him playfully but I grab for yet another shot glass and I smirk to him taking the shot. Before he can even claim his own little shot glass I grab his glass and down the liquid that Loki filled when we were pre-occupied but then again Loki knew when I was here the shots better be coming and if I do find my glass empty he pays. Silly little thing I did but I enjoyed it way too much. "Dam girl…. You're pulling those so fast." Natsu says and I shoot him a smirk.

"So tell me where do bad girl go if the good girls go to heaven?" I say, the liquor fuelling my new found sultry personality, placing my hand on his thigh and God I can feel his every muscle and I need to bite my tongue to not let out a soft little moan. His legs felt so strong and masculine it made my mouth water. I sweep my hand a little higher and his breath catches in his throat. His eyes narrow in on me, he knows clearly where my line of thought is heading and there was no denying it, he wanted this too.

"If you continue with that…" He trails of for a moment and I follow his eyes lingering on my hand on his thigh when he looks back to me and continues. "…you will find out pretty soon." was that his answer or was that a threat? I take a deep breath and slightly wiggle out of his grip, removing my hand from his thigh, a soft pout on his lips at the loss of contact.

"Well I really do want to find out…" I say with a pout as well, mirroring his disappointment. "But I need to take a little walk to the ladies room." I say as I glance to my feet with a slight bit of embarrassment. I hate the fact that nature was calling me, my name roaring on its lips. I slightly bite my lower lip as I look back at those eyes. I rise to my feet, and look down to my skirt which is hitched higher than it should be, sly man with his talented fingers. I pull it down slowly. I catch him watching me intently, his eyes feasting on the small show that I was giving him.

"God… you doing that, makes me want to kiss you so bad." I hear him say, the lust in his voice is evident and I actually smile, slowly drawing my bottom lip into my mouth knowing all well how it would affect him, and that was the point right? To get a reaction from the man across from me.

"They say good girls are really good kissers." I say as a matter of fact and I see him slightly chuckle at my words. "But you should see what bad girls can do…" I almost purr and I can visibly see how those words have an effect on him, might I say it turns him slightly on, because he slightly shifts in his seat to adjust something on his lower half.

"That being?" he asks, the curiosity clear in his voice, it filtered through to his beautiful eyes as he continues to stare at me. I had him hooked, and I knew he would not stray while I went to the ladies room, he was mine for tonight. Mirajane could try her fucking best and she wouldn't be able to get this man in her bed. I smirk at that thought, I never knew I could have this effect on a man. Much less a man like this.

"You should see me strip…" I say as I start to walk off to the ladies room swaying my hips from side to side in a playful manner and I know his eyes are on my ass right now. This would only be a slight tease before the main course. And the main course would be to have him all to myself… Most likely in the back of one of our cars but I didn't mind and I didn't even fucking care. As I near the ladies room I turn to glance at him and I see his eyes are still following my every move. His eyes meet mine and I send him a playful wink before I disappear into the bathroom. I needed to be quick and get my ass back to the man waiting for me.

Before the door is even closed I dash into a stall and I shut the door behind me, I wanted to be in and out, as fast as possible. As soon as my underwear is back on hips and my skirt pulled down in its rightful place I throw open the stall door, my breath catching in my throat as I come face to face with the man I am rushing after. His eyes staring into mine, a hunger clear in them, a hunger that only I could help him with tonight.

Things move to fast or was it too slow, I don't know but before I know it I am wrapped in all things that is him, and pushed against the counter of the basin, the counter hitting my ass. His one hand on the back of my neck, his other keeping me in place, I couldn't move even if I wanted to and I wasn't planning on moving.

"God I would love to see you strip but…" I hear him say before his lips collide with mine, he tastes sweet, sweeter then he should, I would phantom him tasting like bourbon, like tequila, but he tasted like… God I couldn't keep track of my thoughts as I feel his lips mould against mine. I kiss him back harder, faster, with more fire. I feel like I was busy exploding, and he was the fuel to my fire. I open my mouth slightly pulling his bottom lip into mine, sucking on it hard, before lightly nibbling on it. This sent him groaning slightly and it only made me bolder to continue our little stunt that we are pulling right now. I felt adventurous and wild almost savage.

I pull him closer, my hands are locked behind his neck pulling him into me, and we couldn't get close enough to each other. I wanted to feel him touch my skin, I wanted him to burn my soul. I feel his tongue lap at my lips playfully and I don't stop him, we were in a frenzy that nothing could stop. It feels like time stopped but in the back of my mind I knew this moment could stop at any given second.

I hook my arm around his neck pushing my chest flush against his, I feel like I can't breathe, but every breath I take in it was him that I take into my core. I feel his hand on my side and then with almost no effort my ass hits the counter, and I am pinned to it with him holding me close, he nestles himself in between my legs and I willingly let him push against me, his jean covered groin rubbing against me in all the right ways and places, driving me absolutely crazy. I swear my underwear was soaked and at this rate his jeans will be too and I just couldn't stop myself lusting for him.

His tongue laps at my lips again and finally I give him what he wants, I open my mouth and his tongue darts into mine, my tongue soon finds his and it's a heated duel between the two of us. I grab at his arms, at his shoulders, I swear I might have even tore his shirt but it didn't stop me. My chest felt heavy with every breath I took, it was getting to hard to even breath, but I keep my eyes shut as I continue to taste this man, and I continue to explore his willing mouth. He pressed harder against me, pulling me onto him as our bodies move. Our bodies ached for friction. It was within reach but yet so far… I almost pout at that thought.

I never knew that this would progress this fast, I never knew we would lust for each other this much, it was like a bomb exploding as his hand reached down and he cupped my breast through my tank top and he softly massaged it making me moan into his mouth. The soft sounds escaping my throat he captured in his mouth. That seemed to motivate him even more to continue his onslaught.

"God…" I manage to say when I try to catch my breath but he never stops, his mouth trails kisses to my chin, to my neck and he kisses and licks and he nibbles at the flesh of my neck making me moan louder and louder. I almost dig my nails into the soft flesh of his neck as I finally open my eyes and it doesn't register in my mind where we are or what we are doing. "Fuck…" I moan out again as he laps at a sensitive spot in my neck leaving my body quivering.

"Soon…" I hear him mumble against my throat as his eyes meet mine, and they are so immense and filled with lust that I could not believe this man was really here, doing this to me. I take in a deep breath as his mouth collides with mine again in a heated kiss, I can breathe him in and taste him and he is beyond toxic. I can feel his hand pushing up my skirt, to the point where I need to arch my back slightly to lift my ass for him to get it to a point where I am accessible for him, his hands, his aching cock. His finger ghosts over my thighs, over my skin making me shiver in anticipation. I was all too willing. There was no fight as we continue to devour each other's lips. His fingers so close yet so far as they near my soaked underwear.

This man almost had me undone without even trying. His fingers test a moment over my underwear, and then slips past it and into my slick folds. "So fucking wet." He heaves into my mouth and my eyes momentarily open to look into his. The want that lingered in his eyes made me crave him so much more. He takes a moment before he slides a finger into me and I moan, louder then I intended. I bite the inside of my mouth trying very hard to contain myself as he slides his finger in and out of me.

My hands flew on their own accord as they travel down his broad shoulders, down to where his belt buckle is situated at. I fiddle with it, stroking my hand over his hard cock a few times, his jeans was its jail cell and it desperately wanted to break free, I could aid to his escape. I open the button, I pull down the zip carefully and then there was only his underwear left, my eyes can't even focus with the pleasure his hand is giving me but when it stops I moan out in disappointed. My brown eyes meeting his black eyes. Asking silently why he had stopped. His hand darts to his back pocket for a moment and he pulls something from it and brings it to his mouth, the foil paper crackling as he rips open the condom wrapper with his teeth and I watch him closely, trying to find my breath, even just opening a condom wrapper he looked sexy as hell.

He momentarily steps back and I have a clear view of what is going on down south, I gasp as I watch him pull his boxer down, he is standing there in all his glory and holy fuck he was hung… I bite my bottom lip as I watch him fidget with the condom before rolling it over his tip and down his impressive length. I haven't seen anything like this but in porn movies. With some effort the condom is on and he looks at me, that look could make me come just there and then.

"I hate these things…" I hear him mumble but I don't ask, the feeling was mutual, I am sure his size had a lot to do with that. He takes a step closer to me and he is back to his position between my legs, the promised land waiting for him, I take in a deep breath, I wasn't a virgin but I was nervous, mostly because of his size and it has been a while since I had had sex. I grab onto him as he moves closer and closer, I feel his hand on my thigh. His other hand is holding his throbbing dick guiding it to my honey pot.

I feel his hand move up and slightly move my underwear to the side as he slips the tip of his dick over my entrance and that alone has me shivering uncontrollably. I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind but I reach my hands out to him and as soon as my skin comes in contact with his I pull him closer, and I start to pepper his skin with kisses of my own, I am nervous and I want to silence myself when this happens and I become more vocal. Too vocal. I didn't know how I would react but I did know that if I was too loud we would have an audience soon, as I am reminded that we are still in the lady's room of Fairy Tail.

I feel him slip his dick over my slick folds a few more times and then his tip is placed at my entrance, I don't know how but his mouth finds mine again and our lips meet in a heated kiss or shall I say kisses because there is more than one. He pushes into me slowly, and I grab at him harder, I am sure if my hands were on his skin and his body was not covered in this shirt I would left marks that would bleed. Holy fuck he was big, and before I know it he pushes into me fully and I gasp into his mouth. It takes a moment for both of us to adjust. I swear silently as I heave out a breath I was holding. And then before I know it he starts to move and it sent jolts of pleasure right through my body, I felt like my whole body was going to explode by how much pleasure this man was giving me as he slightly lifted me off of the counter and moved me over him. I feel the vibrations in his kiss, moans and groans threating to erupt frim his lips.

I swear I could not handle all the pleasure that was going through my small frame at this moment, I start to moan, matching the groans that escape his beautiful lips. I try to meet each of his thrusts as we move against each other, the friction creating my stomach to do flip flops. I was so close to losing myself when I feel the counter beneath my ass again, the cool counter top flush against my overheated skin and I lean slightly back as he continues to pound into me, over and over. I could not keep up with all his thrusts.

His lips cover mine as I feel like I am about to explode and my whole body is covered in goose-bumps as I just jump of the ledge into the pit of pleasure that this man has been providing for me. I lost myself in that moment as my whole body is overcome by pure pleasure, from the tip of my toes to the top of my head, my body shook violently before it goes completely slack as he gives a few more hard thrusts and then he stills against me. His knuckles are white as he grips the counter, there is a small sheen of sweat on his brow that I would just want to wipe away. But I can't get my arms to move, I couldn't move, I was completely immobilized. I feel a slight shiver crawl over my skin as the aftershock of the mind numbing orgasm flows through my small frame, Natsu feels my small body quiver and I swear he must be smirking. Another shudder runs through my body and I let go of a breath that I didn't notice I was holding in. I lean back slightly till my back against the mirror and Natsu moves with me, his forehead against my shoulder. This by far had been the best orgasm that I have ever felt by the hands of another. I blush at that thought but shake my head as I try to catch my breath, my chest is heaving and I'm sure Natsu is enjoying the view of my chest rising and falling in his face.

I feel his lips on the left side of my chest as he places a lone kiss to the skin above my heart, I am caught off guard by this display of affection but I have no idea how to react or what to do so I just remain still until he finally moves back, removing himself from me. For all I know he could have just kissed my breast. His hands makes fast work of the evidence and his underwear and his pants.

I sit on the counter slightly diverting my eyes to any place in the room, I can't find it in myself to look at him, shyness creeping its way over my features as I cross my legs, I half-heartedly pull my clothes in place, but I remain seated on the counter for a while longer, I am not sure if my leg would even move at this rate, let alone support my weight, my knees feel weak. I must say that, that had been one of the best orgasms I have ever felt, almost earth shattering as Juvia would put it. I have a shy smile on my lips as I think this.

I don't even notice that he now looks refreshed, like he had not even been in here fucking me senseless. I look him over once against and I can't help but feel that I was at a loss of not seeing him completely naked. I bite the inside of my lip, I had an amazing encounter but suddenly I wish it had been different , in a different setting and we had taken our sweet time getting to know each other's bodies. But I couldn't take this back, I am happy that it had happened. He takes a step closer and then he is in front of me again. My eyes lazily move up to his, soaking up just how attractive he is. It had to be a sin to look this good.

He places his hands on either side of me on the counter and his eyes finds mine, a sense of shy awkwardness seeping into my body, I slightly avert eye contact and look to the ground. He wasn't having any of that because with his hand he reaches out towards my chin and slightly takes a hold of it, making me look back into his eyes, there is this lazy smile on his lips that sets me to ease somewhat.

"You okay?" He asks and the sides of my lips pull up into a small smile. I nod my head and his smile brightens. For a moment we seem to be the same length which seems surreal. It was surprising how much taller he actually was. A head? Maybe more. His hand leaves my chin and moves back to the counter as we stare at each other for a moment, and then he catches me by surprise, his hands on my hips as he pulls me up and off the counter and for a second I feel disorientated as I try to find my leg, so when he places me on the ground it takes a few more seconds to steady myself, but I was not joking about being weak in the knees. "We should get back out here before someone walks in here." He says with this smouldering smile, it's so alluring that it turns me on yet again.

He holds me against him for a moment and I don't want to move but I know we need to move, we need to leave this lady's room before we get caught and this is on the front page news tomorrow. I take a deep breath and I am filled by his smell, my senses are almost in overload because of him, I feel faint for a moment and then I finally take a step back from him not that I wanted to but I had to.

With regret I turn out of his reach and glance over my shoulder to him as I take a step closer to the basin, a step further away from him. "You go ahead, I'll be out soon." I manage to say and he seems concerned for a moment, something running over his features for a moment but nods his head in defeat. I turn back to the basin and turn on the tap, I don't pay him any attention as he lingers a few moments longer and then he turns to leave the room, I look at myself, I am flushed, and I have a pink hue on my cheeks. I look like I have been up to no good, I wasn't going to lie because that's exactly what had happened. I faintly hear the door clicking and then opening and closing, I splash some water onto my swollen lips, my cheeks and chest and I make work to make myself look a bit more presentable, or as presentable as I can without looking like I just got fucked. I take a deep breath and for once it wasn't Natsu I was breathing in. I glance over myself for a few seconds longer, there wasn't much I could do to my facial appearance but I pull my skirt and top straight and toss my hair back. I was fine, I looked fine, this was all fine. I close the tap and with shaky legs I start to walk out of the ladies room.

Natsu was seated in his spot, it almost seemed like he hadn't even move. I bite the inside of my lip as I see some girls near him, taking up my spot as they start to introduce themselves and talk. I feel slightly disgusted as I watch the blonde and pink head almost fall over their feet for him but what did I expect? I watch him for a few seconds as I remain next to the ladies room. He barely even makes eye contact with the two girls that are throwing themselves at him more so then I was, he just calls over to Loki and wait for the blonde to come over to him. I take that as my cue and I stride over slowly, very slowly, maybe if they distracted him just enough I could get away and he could move on to his next lady for the night. My mind was thinking bitter thoughts but it was true. This was only a one night stand and I just needed to remember that.

"…So are you new in town? Me and my friend Sherria haven't seen you around here?" I hear the blonde says as I near them, he gives her a way ward glance and then his eyes lands on me yet again, and it seems that there is a sparkle in them. I would not be going gentle into this good night it seemed. My escape plan had been ruined. But I just smile and shake my head at myself for actually being so stupid to think it would work.

"Not to be rude ladies, but I am currently here with someone, and you're in her spot, so if you don't mind…" He says as he extends his hand towards me and I just continue to look at the whole situation at hand, this display was something thought, he was blowing off these two for me. I take a step closer and then I am within his reach and he places a hand on my lower back guiding me towards my seat, successfully making the skanks move back, his pinkie touching the flesh of my back making me shiver yet again.

"You're here with Lucy?" The bright pink haired girl says who I assume is Sherria says as she looks me up and down, she was not pleased by the fact that I was here with him, and now that I think of it, I do know these girls, they were a year or two younger than me, they were in their final year of school, I think. How desperate were they though? Chatting up a man clearly not interested? Natsu pays no attention to the two of them as he pulls out my chair and once I am seated he takes his spot next to me making sure that there is no distance between us, his hand finding it's way to my bare thigh again, catching both girls somewhat off guard.

"You know her?" Natsu asked with a fake amused smile, I almost want to laugh because he is laying the sarcasm on so think that these two didn't even notice. But I take the opportunity to answer the question he had asked, because one way or another I was going to piss them off.

"Well, I know them, they were in the same school as me, luckily I graduated already, and these two hopefully they might graduate next year or so, but you see me and my friend have a secret bet going on that one or both of them might end up on 16 and pregnant before that happens." The mortified looks that I was receiving was well worth it. If looks could kill I would have been dead, revived and killed again. I almost snort as both the girls stare at me in disbelieve.

"Fuck you Lucy." I hear the blonde mutter.

I give them both a sickly sweet smile. "You're welcome." I say, tilting my head to the side, and that's when I hear Natsu from beside me chuckling. I glance at him and he loses it completely and is full on laughing now. Both girls didn't seem to like the attention that they seemed to be getting as more eyes travel over to where we are but I could not care less. I slightly shift in my seat and look over to Natsu as he continues to laugh.

Loki moves closer as he places a shot glass in front of each of us and I just nod my head towards him, giving him my silent thanks. When Natsu finally calms down he looks to me with a sparkle in his eyes or was those tears? I wasn't too sure.

"Such a bad girl move." I hear him say and I want to roll my eyes at him.

"Tell me something I don't know." I say as we both reach for the shot glasses. The tequila burning the back of my throat as I drink it placing the glass back on the counter. When Loki moves closer I stop him in his steps placing a hand over my glass. "I'm done for the night, thanks Loki, ring up the bill." I say. I look over the crowd of Fairy Tail and it seems that Juvia and her stranger was nowhere in sight and I frown, maybe she had the same experience I had, maybe in a car? I wasn't sure. But I am sure I would hear all about it in the morning.

"Her drinks are on me." Natsu says and I look to him, his lips slightly still swollen from our little encounter in the bathroom. His eyes meet mine and they held so much in them that I just wanted to know more and more. I'm not sure when his phone started to ring but I see him reach for it and he placed it to his ear, holding his finger up in the air indicating to me to give him a moment which I do. I look back to Loki and he has already rung up the bill and he was bringing it over.

"You finished for the night Lucy?" Loki asks and I know what he's actually asking, I look to Natsu not sure what would be happening after his phone call, whether we would still chat for a bit or if we were going to part our separate ways. I still felt completely awkward and shy about what we had done, all the boldness has completely left my body and reality had sunk in. The aftershock of my orgasm still lingering deep inside me.

"Not too sure." I say looking back to Loki. The look on his face… I can't explain it to be honest.

"You going home with your new friend?" He asks and might I add that I hear a hint of jealously in Loki's voice, which I don't even find surprizing. I frown a bit because that was a bit of a low blow.

"What are you suggestion?" I say taking an offensive stance against Loki. It was clear in his voice that he thought I was going home and possibly to bed with my new friend. And he was wrong. Because I already fucked him in the bathroom, so there was no reason in going home with him. But still the thought of what he was suggested infuriated me. "Seriously Loki what the fuck..?" I ask furrowing my brows.

"I didn't mean it like that." Loki says but I know he did mean it. And it made me so fucking angry. He places the bill in front of Natsu and with one hand Natsu pulls it closer and looks at it before placing it back down and reaching for his wallet, him lips moving a mile a minute as he continues to speak over the phone.

"Sure you didn't." I say as I fold my arms over my chest, pushing my breast up on display. Slightly turning toward Natsu as he pulls a 100$ bill from his wallet and he places it on the bill pushing it towards me. His eyes meet mine and it seems he is just as annoyed as I am as he finally pulls the phone from his ear. He sighs ending the call and placing the phone into his pocket.

"Keep the tip." I hear him say towards Loki, and he rises to his feet reaching for his belongings. At first I stare at him in disbelieve because he was giving Loki an insanely big tip and secondly it seems like he was going to head out now without saying anything, but he stops and he turns to me. "Sorry about that, but I have a small emergency to attend to. So I'm going to get going now if you don't mind."

Curiosity almost got the better part of me but I stop myself before I ask what is going on. I move to get to my feet. Because if he was leaving I would be leaving to, I mean Juvia wasn't here anymore so I had no purpose staying, and I was in no mood for Loki. "No it's fine, I'm heading out too." I say as I grab for my belongings. Natsu gives me a small smile but he seems unsure about something.

"Are you sure?" he asks and he is being so considerate that I find it surprising, almost.

"Yeah, still have work in the morning so don't want to stay out to late." I say and at this he nods his head somewhat agreeing.

"Let me walk you out to your car at least?" he asks, for a moment I want to deny him this, to just walk out and get out of here so I could be by myself but something told me not to. To just give him this tiny bit.

"Thank you." I say giving in after a few seconds, throwing my handbag over my shoulder and getting my car keys in my one hand, it wasn't soon after that I feel his hand on the small of my back again and we start to make our way towards the exit. "I hope everything is fine though." I find myself saying and I can see Natsu's mind is elsewhere. I was no longer the centre of his attention and it hurt somewhat.

"I'm sure it will be okay, but I hate cutting our evening short, I was hoping to get to know you a bit more." He says and I find that slightly reassuring after our little escapade in the bathroom. But if he had an emergency who was I to keep him? "Maybe we could meet up for coffee or drinks again?" I hear him say as we leave the building and I guide him in the direction of where my car was waiting for me.

"Sure…" I say, that wasn't a bad idea but somehow I knew this wouldn't go past tonight, I doubt we would be meeting up any time soon, like I said this was strictly fun and a one night stand, and a good one at that. Inside me I dreaded saying these things because this was hoping for something that would never happen. When we reach my car I unlock it and he opens the door for me to get in. Without a second thought I sink into the leather seat of my car and for a moment there is a silence between us. I look to him and give him a smile but it doesn't touch my eyes, I reach for the door but he closes it for me. I roll down the window a bit and he leans down, his eyes meeting mine.

"It was great meeting you Lucy." Natsu says and my name on his lips sounded like a sin. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"The feeling is mutual." I say starting the car, indicating to him that I would be driving away soon. Without a second thought he finally lets go of the car and takes a step back. He straightens up and the silence between the two of us feel like its suffocating me. I put the car in reverse and pull out slowly until I am almost next to him and out of the parking spot and I stop for a moment.

I place the vehicle in the first gear and as I am about to drive of he yells to me. "Wait!" I look out of the window and to him, his eyes finding mine in the darkness of the night, he has this strange expression on his face that I can't read, the darkness is not helping as well.

"What's wrong?" I ask a bit worried.

"How do I get a hold of you?" he asks and at this there is a smile tugging at my lips. But I knew this couldn't go on beyond tonight. There couldn't be another chance. There shouldn't be. I knew we had not exchanged number or anything and it would be easier this way. Like I said I didn't want to get my hopes up just for them to be shattered. To be honest I didn't see what a guy like him even saw in me, he was clearly out of my league. I give him a faint smile as I place my foot on the fuel again.

"It's a small town…" I faintly said as I pulled away with a heavy heart. You see part of me wanted to indulge in Natsu, hope that we stood a chance at something in the future, but I knew that I wasn't ready and this was not my time. It was better this way. Besides I barely knew the man. Chances that we would meet up again was there but they were slim because I was not a social butterfly. Of course I would see him, but it would not be anytime soon, and I assume by the time that we see each other again things would be different. I sigh at that. I hope Juvia had better luck then I had with her hottie at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Paradise

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Well hello lovely readers! It's that time! It's time for an update. So I am taking all my extra time to write on this because I am even dreaming about it by now and I love it. But I'm warning you all… this might not be a happy ending, it might not be the ending you want or expect. Right now I know it was a flash of Nalu but my intentions are corrupted and there will be some turns and twists. It's how it flows. I will say this, I am not doing a threesome. Not due to the lack of experience but it's just a no go for me. So it will all be one on one. And this story will have you thinking once, twice even trice if it's actually Nalu or Lalu or whatever. But if you have any questions hit up a review or PM, but I am not giving away anything. Leave me love, hate, anything in reviews I'll take it in stride as I continue. Lols

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

Chapter 3

 _Ride on (ride on)_

 _I will ride on down the road_

 _I will find you, I will hold you, I'll be there_

My fucking head hurt like a mother fucker! I should not have slammed down those shots last night… My body ached but I had a valid excuse for those aches that justified them without any worry. I smile slightly as I rise to my feet.

The office has been… Hectic. Complete and utter chaos since before I arrived at work this morning. Everyone was running around trying to get their shit together, word has it that there was an inspection that will be conducted by the management intervention unit but I had no worries, all my work was done and up to date, they could query me on anything.

I look over to my co-worker, Lyon is actually wearing a tie today, bravo for him. His eyes meet mine for a brief moment and then he's busy again on his computer, sucks to be him right now, he had so much outstanding work it wasn't even funny. I would have offered to help him but I knew he would never do the same. It was a give and take situation. Or was it reap what you sow?

My heels against our floor was adding to the aching in my head, but I still listened to the Captain, I was dressed according to dress code, from head to toe. I was wearing a black pencil skirt from my navel to just one inch above my knees, a blouse not to tight and not even revealing any view of cleavage and I paired it with some nice black heels. My hair was in a high pony tail and it swung from side to side as I walked.

I stepped past my desk and stop in front of Lyon. "Come on, it's time for the meeting." I say and he looks up to me, a frustrated look on his face. I know that look all too well, I have given him that look several times in the past when I was over worked and under stress, now the tables have turned it seems. Good.

"We still have ten minutes…" He says and I sigh.

"Being on time means you're already late, now let's go Lyon." I say as I fold my arms over my chest pressing my breast up and this caught Lyons eyes for a moment. I furrow my brows at him because he was making it so obvious that he was looking, not even trying to hide the fact, but he rises to his feet and he follows me, always one step behind me as we start to walk.

I turn out of our office and move towards the boardroom only a few feet from our office, Lyon right behind me, I would think that he was admiring my ass but I can feel his eyes on the back of my head. Such a good guy which he wasn't a moment ago, I might even start to think he's not the same person he has been for the past few months. I see people I don't even know rush around to get ready for this meeting. This had to be something big if people were running around like this.

We enter the boardroom a few seconds later and look around, it seems that everyone was here, or was getting here, most seats already taken, I feel Lyon tug at my elbow and he motions for us to move to the side near the door, which is more than acceptable, to be honest if things went south today I wanted to make sure I had a clear way to the exit and fast. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen. I give Lyon some brownie points for seeing the open seats. What was going on today?

Lyon takes a seat and I soon follow sitting next to him. I see the lingering stares and the looks that we are getting, no surprise there. Me and Lyon? Never did and never will happen, but it has had a run in the rumour mill a few times, to many for me to actually keep counting but I really don't care. I look at my phone, I still haven't heard anything from Juvia which I find strange all together but I doubt anything bad happened to her. I pray…

I swipe to unlock it and move to my messenger. I look at the names on my contact list, not that many in all honesty, Levy, Juvia, my father and my mother who I also was in a group with. I tap on Juvia and watch her picture pop up, one she had taken yesterday in my absence I am sure, that white sundress looked familiar. I notice how Lyon's eyes linger over my phone, his eyes following my fingers.

"Who's that?" I hear him whisper to my side and I huff a breath. Why was he even asking?

"A friend." I reply as I close the picture and open her chat. Not even worried that he would read the previous set of messages between her and myself about Lates being a cock sucker. I don't even feel guilty that he sees how badly I dislike the male I am sure he knows.

"What's your friends name…?" I hear him ask and I almost chuckle, rather subtle aren't you Lyon?

"Juvia…" I reply before my finger start typing up a message for my friend. 'Hey! What the actual fuck? Don't give me the silent treatment, what's up where are you?' I type and sent the message, I wait a moment, then another expecting her to pop online any instant and send a message back my way. But there is nothing, I frown as I continue to look at the phone screen. She better be busy at work or in bed sleeping her ass of if she was not answering me. Fuck this made me worry about her slightly a bit more.

"Attention!" I almost jump out of my skin when I hear someone in the boardroom yell for attention, but I rise to my feet neither the less, if Lyon didn't grab the back of my arm, I would have fallen flat on my face as well. What is it with my luck the past two days? It takes me a second to balance myself and stand straight but I do it without falter and I stand straight as I look in front of me, civilians and members of the service rising to their feet alike.

I take a deep breath as our Stations management walk in, Captain Vermilion in front, the rest of the sub-component commander in tow, almost like a mother duck and her ducklings. As soon as they take their seats we look to Captain Vermilion just of the side of the boardroom table leaving 5 spaces open around her, her face is straight and serious.

"As you were." Came her voice, cutting through the silence that filled the air. The others officers take their seats and soon the rest of people sit down as well. I keep my eyes trained on Captain Vermilion, she looks from side to side and then she sighs, lightly agitated, she hated to be humiliated by her own people, and from all three components the Support environment was always the best, always one step ahead of the rest of the station. I watch as she looks into the direction of myself and Lyon and I want to shrink in my seat. "Miss Heartfilia please go call Mirajane she is late for the meeting…"

I bite the inside of my lip and I want to sigh but refrain from doing so. Out of all the people she could have picked, she had to pick me? Just my luck I assume. I rise to my feet and slightly bow my head towards her and the other component heads. "Yes Captain." I say as a little obedient worker ant. I turn on my heel and start to make my way out of the boardroom, my heels clicking against the floor as I went. Waiting for her to start but seems the silence is spreading and the only thing that can be heard is my heels against the floor.

As soon as I am out of sight I let out a sigh, it was typical of Mirajane to be late on a day like today. She was the secretary to the Station Commander, or his receptionist, or… she was the village bicycle in my opinion, she got around and not in a good way. And the fact that she wasn't discreet was worse, she did it openly. People really had our reputations mixed up thought, because I was the good one and she was the slut. I bite the inside of my lip as I walk down the hall towards her office. I look down the string of close doors as I see people approaching me, or well they could be on their way towards the boardroom, I wasn't too sure.

I straighten up, plastering a fake smile on my lips as they approach me, two males it seems, one tall blonde in uniform and another a darkish haired male in a suite. As I get closer I see that both men have stopped speaking and now their eyes were on me. The man in the suite looked to be in his mid-forties if I guessed, his light brown hair combed back, his light blue eyes looking me up and down, not sure if he was sizing me up of undressing me. Both thoughts slightly bothered me.

The blonde in full uniform next to him seemed younger, maybe mid-twenties, his grey eyes boring into mine. He was actually something for the eye to be honest, I am sure Juvia and Levy would approve of this male, he sends me a smirk as I stop a few steps from them, biting back the urge to lick my lips, displaying unworthy behaviour at work. I never fancied a man in uniform before but this one, I was sure could get me all hot and bothered. Were these men from our Area Commissioners office? If so I would need to look into moving there in the future. All this eye candy and I wasn't even their to appreciate it.

I stop my line of thoughts as I see that the blond male adoring the uniform was an Officer, Lieutenant Colonel. I stop in my tracks and look down acknowledging them. Both stop. "Good Morning." I greet chancing a glance up at them. The blond wore a smirk, the brunette didn't even seem amused.

"Boardroom?" the elderly gentleman asks and I look into the direction I just came from.

"That way sir." I reply with a small smile as I look back down. "At the end of the hall, most of the staff are all already waiting." I say and I feel nervous under the scrutiny of the men looking at me.

"Where are you off to?" The blonde officer asks and I look shyly up to him.

"Captain Vermilion asked me to call the secretary." I reply and at this the elderly man chuckles without any humour.

"Mavis is up to it again." I hear the blonde male say and I glance sideways towards them. Confused by who they were speaking of but recognition soon dawning on me that it was Captain Vermilion's first name. "You are going to call the secretary of the Station Commander?" He asks seeming serious again, the question now pointed to me.

"Yes sir." I find myself saying as I take a deep breath. One of the males smells like a storm on the horizon, a thunder storm brewing quietly, the other, smelled like the woods. I didn't know which was which. But both was equally masculine and promising.

"Is the Station Commander in?" he asked and this caught me off guard… The Station Commander… We didn't have one… Or maybe this was what it was about, I bite the inside of my cheek as realization hit me between my eyes, they were here to appoint a new Station Commander and that is why we were all called for a meeting, how stupid could I have been? Well I wasn't actually focusing on it to be honest. But still I should have figured it out.

"Not sure Sir." I reply not sure how else to answer his question. I bite my lip and just as I am about to turn the blonde starts speaking again his eyes lingering on my lips that is now caught in between my lips.

"I'll accompany you to his office then we can both check." The Officer indicates and I hear a snort from the other gentleman beside him. "Go ahead Gildarts, I'll get you in the boardroom." The blond continues. And I continue to bite at my lip, why on earth would he want to join me was beyond me. But his eyes remain on me, on my lip that is tucked between my teeth.

"Dreyar don't fucking start this shit again, we just got here." I hear the man now known as Gildarts says and I frown. Start what? Again? My frown deepens even more.

"Yeah-yeah." I hear him say. Gildarts shoots me a look that I just can't read, I narrow my eyes at him as he takes in a deep breath and starts to move again, continuing towards the boardroom. His steps just making me note how further away he is getting from us.

The officer now known as Dreyar turns around on his heel so we are now both faced in the direction of Mirajane's office. And then we start to walk, slow but steady, one foot in front of the other. Not really in a rush to get to that office I assume. He extends his hand awkwardly towards me and that smirk he has been wearing is still on his handsome face. I look to his extended hand and effortlessly extend mine to his without hesitation. Slightly but firmly grasping mine in his. It's not the same like last night… Not with Natsu… I shouldn't be comparing something I'll never have again to something like this.

"Lieutenant Colonel Laxus Dreyar… and you are?" He asks, his voice carrying him highly and majestically as our hands meet in awkward union, softly I shake his hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia…" I reply, what surprised me was when he brought my hand to his lips and placed a kiss to it…Soft lips brushing over my skin, warm breathing fanning over the top of my hand, it almost made me shiver. Oh dear he was one of those though. Thinking that his charm could sweep me off my feet. But that didn't bother me, I think he also had a short attention span and once he places his eyes on Mirajane, it would be off me and on to her. "Nice to meet you Colonel Dreyar." I say letting his name roll off my tongue as I wiggle my hand out of his grip and continue to walk.

What was it with Magnolia getting all these hot men as of lately? I mean first it was Natsu and now it was this fine officer. And he was attractive, I mean the uniform just made it so much more worth it. I am sure every woman would be left panting after they see him. That boardroom might as well be flooded. I shiver at the awful thought, so disturbing.

We continue to walk down the hallway, the smell of a thunder storm brewing following us, so this was mister thunderstorm…. The other male was the woodsy smell. I would never have guessed to be honest, but this man did smell mouth-watering as well, yet so dangerous. I wonder if he was as dangerous as a thunderstorm booming of in the distance.

"At which component do you work Miss Heartfilia… Or do you mind me calling you Lucy?" I hear from beside me, my name on his lips were a sensation unlike any I have felt, so sinful, it made me want to become a sinner. I look up to him, well his lips, the place where my name just came from. Dammit.

"Human Resources, sir." I reply softly and move my eyes to the floor ahead of us, the clicking of my heels keeping my mind on track, keeping my balanced as we walk, if I was to think of anything other than just that I would be on the floor right now or I would have walked into a wall.

"I see, do you enjoy it here?" he asks and I turn to look him again, his voice was so masculine and it had a certain charm to it, though I had no problem per say about working here.

"Yes Sir, I do." I say flattering my long eyelashes at him, at this he smirks, I stop just shy of the turn off towards the Station Commander and Mirajane's office and look to Laxus with a small smile on my face. "After you sir." I say as I motion with my hands for him to walk in front of me. He narrows his eyes, he has foreseen this, he has this cheeky smirk and then motions with his hands for me to continue in front as the hallway got narrowed down now and we could no longer walk next to each other.

"Ladies first…" I almost want to roll my eyes at this man but I nod my head as I start to walk in front of him, the door to the Station Commanders office was closed which meant he was not in yet, but the glass door to Mirajane's office is wide open and I can hear her inside talking to herself, she was rather loud. She's asking stupid questions like where in her handbag was her lipstick, what colour to use... I shake my head slightly as I continue to walk, hoping that she would hear our footsteps and pull herself together, soon I enter the office, Laxus short on my heels.

Mirajane Straus just looks up to me with a frown on her face, we didn't really like each other to be honest. I thought she was a slut, she thought I was a stuck up little bitch. It went both ways, I step aside and Laxus walks in front of me to her table, Mirajane doesn't even rise to her feet as he walks in. She just continues to check her handbag. But when her eyes finally land on him I could already see he was her next conquest. Target locked.

"Mira, this is …" I stop as Laxus looks to Mirajane, there is some strain and frustration clearly visible on his handsome face and then he looks at me raising a brow. She might have had an interest in him but it wasn't mutual from his side by the looks of it.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Dreyar. Is the Station Commander in and available?" He asks in a professional yet stern voice, the man he was in front of me was no longer the same man he was in the hallway. He continues to look straight at Mirajane but her focus is drawn back to her bag as she urgently rummages through her bag to get that damn lipstick, maybe she felt she needed it to lure him in.

"The senior officer in-charge is not in at the moment Colonel. But I think Lucy or even myself can take you to Captain Vermilion if you like." Mira says nonchalantly as she pulls out her lipsticks and she pops open a little hand mirror placing the lipstick on her lips. I look at her in complete and utter shock because how could she just act like this in front of an officer, much less one she didn't know.

"Actually Mirajane," I start and look from the Colonel to Mirajane as she momentarily stops what she is doing to look at me. "…Captain Vermilion wants you in the boardroom you're late for the meeting." I say and she looks to me raising a perfectly manicured brow at me like she has no idea what I am talking about.

"What meeting?" She asks as she puts away the lipstick and then closes the compact mirror once she is happy with her overall appearance.

"The details were circulated yesterday about a meeting at 10:00 today in the boardroom." Mira sighs as she moved the mouse of her computer and looks at the e-mails. I doubt she had been in the office when the e-mail was sent so I doubt she was here to read it as well.

"Young lady you have some audacity to act in this manner towards an officer, I will be sure to speak to Captain Vermilion about this." Laxus says and he seems to be really agitated at the fact that she had just flipped him off and ignored him. But I already know, that even if he spoke to Captain Vermilion nothing will come of Mirajane's stunt, nothing ever did. A blind eye was always thrown on her actions due to her affair with the acting station commander the Visible Policing Commander.

Mirajane lifts a brow again then rises to her feet. "Oh Colonel, I didn't mean it like that, I am just rushing for the meeting. I do apologize profusely." She says batting her eye lashes at him, and I am not sure if her apology is sincere or was the sarcasm lied on thick, but it's not working for Lieutenant Colonel Dreyar. But she doesn't even care as she walks around her table and then she has the audacity to stand in front of both me and the Lieutenant Colonel folding her arms over her chest, placing her breast on display for him I presume. I hear Laxus snort and shake his head as he turns on his heel and leave the office without another word. I look to Mira and then to Laxus and I decide to follow him. This could get bad and fast. Once in the main hall we turn and face in the direction of the boardroom, there was another group of people on their way towards the boardroom. I sigh, today was already a nightmare, and it seems that it was going to get worse from here on.

Laxus actually waits for me like a gentleman and when I get to him, we start to move to the boardroom as well together, I glance towards him and the expression on his face leaves nothing for my imagination, he looks angry as fuck as he scoffs and continue to walk, this time our strides are longer and our footsteps hits the floor faster.

"Is she really the secretary?" I hear him mutter under his breath and I glance back to see that she's not even in the passage yet. She was taking her time it seems.

"Yes sir." I reply and turn to look at the hall ahead.

"He won't like that at all…" I hear him mutter again and then his whole expression changes and there is a smile tugging at his lips. I raise a brow in question and this makes him smile even more. "Luckily she's not my problem…" he says as a matter of fact and then chuckles. So who's problem would she be then? We continue to walk and finally I can hear her footsteps as she rushes to get to where we are at. I see Laxus glance back and then shake his head.

We continue to walk in silence and I am sure Mirajane's presence had something to do with it. We pass my office and I soon lower my head not sure what to expect when we enter the boardroom again. I stop just short of the entrance and Laxus takes the queue to enter first. I follow soon keeping my head down.

"... Laxus, so good of you to join us…" I hear and I am tempted to look up, I bite my lip and look up as I take a step further into the boardroom, I see from the corner of my eye that my spot next to Lyon was already taken, no quick exit route now. But as I look up to the head of the boardroom table, my voices gets caught up in my throat as my eyes go wide, I look past the man that I now know as Gildarts, past Capt Vermilion, past the slightly shorter elderly gentleman with the decorations that adore his shoulders and my eyes land on soft pink hair. I almost choke on the breath of air that I am sucking in and then I kick something I am sure was not there a moment ago…My balance is off… I'm stumbling… I am falling.

I feel a firm arm pull me up and straight and I know my cheeks are already red and flushed. My breathing is coming in rigid rasps as I try to stand up right, all eyes are on me yet again, his eyes are on me. I look up and rush my hand to cover my face as I stand up straight and put on the best fake smile I could muster, I bow my head, and his eyes still remain on me as I try to find my balance.

"Everything okay?" I hear Gildarts say and I don't dare look to them, I can't look at them, to Capt Vermilion and Natsu… I couldn't.

"Yes, Miss Heartfilia just misplaced her step." I hear Laxus say from beside me and it's his arm holding me up, it is his arm that kept me from falling flat on my face. It wasn't the same as the previous night, it wasn't Natsu's arm keeping me in place this time.

"I'm fine!" I say louder than intended and I almost chuckle at how stupid I sound to myself. I look from side to side and then to the boardroom full of people who all have their eyes on me. Fuck my life. Why was Natsu here, I mean it's a small town but I didn't think I would be seeing him this soon, I didn't think I would be seeing at all for that fact.

"Well she's fine. We can take our seats and get this thing started." I hear from beside me and I glance towards Laxus and he seems rather relaxed as he smirks to me, and he slowly starts to move with me right beside him. As if I wasn't already embarrassed about all this I take a deep breath as I move, slowly with him. My eyes falling on the light mop of pink hair at the middle of the boardroom table, his eyes looking over me, much like they had done the previous night. I chance a glance at him, from his neatly combed hair, to his uniform and the ranks that shine from his shoulders, over to his name badge on his chest.

Natsu Dragneel was a police officer… I gulp…

Laxus continues to move with me till he finds an open spot for us both and this time I gracefully sit down, crossing my leg over the other, my hands neatly folded on my lap. Laxus does the same, he seems more relaxed as he sits back, his arms crossed over his chest, he has a broad chest and his seems to wear his name proudly on his chest. I look to the front, Mirajane standing at the entrance of the door not too sure where to move or what to do.

"Miss Straus please take a seat." I hear Captain Vermilion say as she almost rolls her eyes. I can't find it in me to look at Mira again, much less anyone else in this boardroom. I glance from side to side and make sure that I am at all times seated like a lady as we wait in anticipation for the process to continue. Because shit just got real.

There is a moment of silence that drags on longer than it should. I am tempted to look up again, but I am not sure where my eyes would land if I did look up right now. I do it anyway and it lands on him again. No matter if there are 60 different people in this room with me I look to him. His eyes linger on me for a moment and then he looks back to the front of the boardroom.

Natsu was here, at my station, he was a police officer. How could this happen… What was happening? I bite my lip again and then glance to Laxus who seems completely at ease as he looks to the people at the head of the table. I wish I could feel his calm, here where I am currently seated I was radiating nervousness.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to introduce Major General Makarov Dreyar from our Area office. General Dreyar, Magnolia PD welcomes you with open arm, the floor is yours." Captain Vermilion states as she looks to the elderly gentleman rising to his feet, he wasn't that tall, shorter then I was by far. He looks from side to side, his eyes landing on Laxus for a moment, and that's when it clicked, they shared the same last names… were they family? Most likely. The have similar facial features as well.

"Good morning all." The General starts and the whole boardroom roars to life as we greet him back, my voice is still caught in my throat as my eyes land on Natsu again. I look over him again as the General continues to address the station. His eyes remain on Major General Makarov as he listens intently at the elderly gentleman.

He seemed so serious, not at all the man he had been last night when we had been out drinking. Was it the same person? Or were these two people complete opposite. I bite my lip as I watch him closely, the way he smiles and then runs a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. I take a deep breath as my inner turmoil starts.

Reality sinking in that I had fucked the man that was seated a few feet away from me, I had fucked him in the ladies bathroom of our local bar and I didn't even know him, I knew nothing of him and now here he was. I bite my lip. What had I done? This question seemed to be on repeat in my mind as I continue to look to him, my eyes never straying from his figure.

I take a deep breath and look to the side. I wasn't thinking last night, not at all, I royally fucked this up. I had messed this up and I had no idea how to even fix it. Maybe I couldn't even fix it. I doubt I could. I look to the blonde next to me as he continues to listen and nod his head every now and again agreeing to what was being said. I am not even sure I got half of what was being said. I start to fiddle with my fingers in my lap, I am nervous…

I look to the other side of the room Lyon was even paying attention, should I not be doing the same? I couldn't in all honestly, my mind was on what had happened the previous night. My breath came in faster and faster, I feel nervous, almost faint as I only catch a few words here and there of what was being said.

"…we are here to combat and investigate crime, thus with recent changes in the senior management of the Police Service it had come to our attention that some changes had to be done at station level. So it brings me great joy to announce you new senior management…" I look to the side as I continue to listen to whatever is being said. "Your newly appointed Visible Policing Commander will be none-other than my grandson," General Dreyar says this with a smile, and such pride. "Lieutenant Colonel Laxus Dreyar, may you all help him combat crime." I don't even notice Laxus rising to his feet or the applause that follows in its wake. My mind was somewhere else… And I wasn't sure where that somewhere else was at this very moment. "You Branch Commander will be Lieutenant Colonel Gildarts Clive to investigate all reported crime." Another round of applause arises and I join in this time not sure why I was doing this.

Laxus remains in his standing position as the General continues, and then soon Captain Vermilion follows with a smile and the same applause the other two had received welcomes her. My eyes fall back to Natsu, his eyes on the elderly gentleman next to him.

"And last but not least I would like to introduce Colonel Natsu Dragneel, the new Station Commander of Magnolia Police Department…" The words half registered in my mind, and then there is applause and even a whistle or two. I remain in my position as I watch him rise to his feet and smile towards all the people in the room.

I don't even clap my hands, I just sit there, my eyes still focused on him, and it's like I can't comprehend what had just happened. Natsu… Natsu was the Station Commander, Natsu… the man who told me I was a bad girl last night was now my boss… I feel like I am about to pass out as I continue to stare. I see many things but I can't seem to focus on much. Laxus moves from beside me and then there is some shaking of hands and there is congratulations in the air. People are moving around me as I just sit there.

What just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

So this is a bit of a short chapter, I haven't really worked in Paradise much but I am pushing. With some planning to visit Norway and some good friends my mind is missing something's here and there. I just want to thank everyone that took the time to read the previous chapters and comment and left their opinions. Much love to you all, but keep it coming, the good, the bad and the ugly! I want to hear it. It's still a mixture of what the fuck is happening. But we are marching on. I am currently on Chapter 7 of this and I promise next one will be longer! Lolz.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

 **Chapter 4**

 _It's long (how long?)_

 _It's a mighty long toad but_

 _I'll find you, I will hold you and I'll be there_

I look to my computer screen, I am still so confused and so surprised that I am not sure I know how to move. Lyon was the one that ushered me out of the boardroom in the first place. They asked that all the officers and the sub-component and component heads remain as the new Station Commander wanted to address them in the presence of the Area Commissioner. I bite my lip as I look down to the clock on my desktop my eyes wide as I look at the time.

There was still two hours that I had to remain at work, till the day was finally over and I could fuck off home and figure out what the fuck just happened. This was hell. I take a deep breath and my joints pain from the lack of movement in the past few hours. I look up and Lyon is busy typing on his phone, he looks up for a moment, his eyes meeting mine.

"To be honest I did not expect that." Lyon says and I continue to stare at him like he grew a second head or something. I don't have words to express myself. I just know I was fucked. Last night can blow up in my face and pretty bad. I mean it can be seen as sexual harassment, or could it? I didn't know he was my employer at the time… Fuck all this was messing with my head so bad. My eyes remain on Lyon and I feel that I am slightly intimidating him with my stare.

I look down and I pull my phone closer, looking at the screen, I had 2 missed calls and a text. I finally muster up some courage and give Lyon a simple "Yeah." As I unlock my phone and look at my call log. Juvia's face smiling back at me. She was okay, thank God. As if on cue my phone starts to vibrate in my hand and her face is flashing on my screen again. I huff a deep breath as I answer the call and bring the phone to my ear.

"Juvia…" I don't even greet, I just say her name, my voice seeming softer then I intended it to be. At her name Lyon looks to me and he narrows his eyes at me. My friend has already captured his attention and he hasn't even met her yet.

"Lucy! Juvia was worried about you!" I hear the girl chirp into the phone and I raise a brow, she was worried? Yet she was already at the pub when I wanted to pick her up, she was already there with someone, and then she doesn't even make an effort to find me or call me when I get there and then to make things worse she leaves and doesn't inform me anything. I mean with friends like these who needed enemies.

"I could say the same for you! What the fuck happened yesterday!" I say a bit louder raising my voice and it seems the longer this phone call continues the closer Lyon is moving towards me. I shoot him a glare as I wait for my friend to reply, my patients already rather thin.

"Well you see… Juvia didn't expect this." She replies and she is stumbling over her words like a complete fool. This has to be good. Someone please pass the popcorn so I can see this whole thing unveil itself.

"Spill it Juvia." I say and she can hear the threat in my tone.

"Juvia was at Fairy Tail waiting for Lucy, and then you won't believe who came in and joined Juvia…" she says and I can see her cheeks going red without even seeing her. This must have been good because the only time Juvia ever got this flustered was when a certain dark haired male was around. A male she has been in love with since High School.

"Let me guess, Fullbuster?" I say his last name and I hear Juvia almost squeal like a high school girl. I was right. Lyon narrows his eyes, I am sure he knows the name as well, those two had been best friends during high school or so I hear.

"Gray-sama joined Juvia, Juvia could not decline. Juvia is sorry!" I almost chuckle at how she is acting, typical high school girl reaction. But then again I know how she felt about Fullbuster, I would give her this one, for just this once.

"So you and Fullbuster had dinner?" I ask as a matter of fact and I can see Lyon not one bit happy about my question and the name accompanying it.

"How do you know?" I hear Juvia ask and I frown, if she wasn't so stuck on Fullbuster yesterday she would have noticed that I had gone to Fairy Tail and that I actually saw them. "Were you spying on Juvia?" she asks in all seriousness and I want to face palm so bad right now.

"You invited me for drinks! I got there and you were so … fucking busy, you didn't even notice me!" I say my voice almost booming off of the walls, I felt outraged about how dense this girl could sometimes be. I wanted to roll my eyes at her, sometimes she was worse than Levy. And Levy was … by far the worst when it came in the dense department. At least I had some brains and beauty going.

"Juvia is sorry." She says and I can already imagine her pouting. Damn her and her cuteness, I couldn't be angry at her for long. "But if you came why didn't you join Juvia and Gray-sama?" Juvia asks and at this I suck in a deep breath. I almost forgot why I had been so nervous moments earlier, moments that ruined my whole day today actually.

I bite my lip and look to Lyon and he looks away instantly, somehow the poor man sensed the tension in the air which was as thick as a butter knive. I was not going to tell her that I met up with someone, there would be too many questions, the less people know the better, hopefully we could act like it never happened. "I didn't want to interrupt the two of you." I say and the sweetness in my voice is almost sickening. I hear commotion in the hallway and both me and Lyon look up in surprise. It seems that the meeting had ended. I bite my lip again. Every moment that passed felt like a moment that Natsu would walk in and confront me. "Juvia we can talk about this later I need to go right now." I rush in one breath and I can hear the disappointment in her voice as she complains. But she gives in because work was always more important. "Bye…" I say and I can hear a faint 'bye' from her before I end the call and place my phone on my desk. Lyon now at the edge of my desk as we both look to the door in anticipation.

I feel nervous again, the small distraction that Juvia granted now a lost memory. I hear more and more voices and soon I see Captain Vermilion enter our office, a string of people in tow as both myself and Lyon straighten up. Lieutenant Colonel Clive, Lieutenant Colonel Dreyar, Colonel Dragneel and Mirajane walking into the office. My whole world froze over, my eyes look anywhere but at Natsu. I couldn't look him in his eyes. Not after what had happened the previous night.

"This is a section of Human Resources… Lucy, Lyon kindly introduce yourselves." Captain Vermilion says with a tight lipped smile on her face. I see Lyon rise to his feet and move forward towards the group. I watch him closely as he extends his hand to each male.

"I am Personnel Officer Lyon Vastia, I work at Human Resources, I do the Performance Evaluation Plans for the station." Lyon states with a tight lipped smile, greeting each male, shaking their hands firmly.

I feel heavy as I place my feet firmly on the ground, it's hard to rise up but somehow I find it in myself to do so. I take a deep breath, it hurts to breathe. I am tempted to bite my lip due to how nervous I am right now but I tilt my head slightly ensuring my hair fall back over my shoulders to my back. I take one step after the other until I am next to Lyon.

I bite the inside of my lip as I extend my hand to Gildarts, I can't help but feel nervous, my mouth is dry as I try to find my voice. I take Gildarts hand in mine. "Good day, I am Personnel Officer Lucy Heartfilia…" I say as I place the best fake smile on my lips I could muster. I firmly shake Gildarts hand and then move to Laxus, his hand already waiting for mine. I take his hand, this time he doesn't bring it to his lips. "… I work at Human Resources as well…" I continue as I let go of Laxus' hand and move to Natsu, his hand is right in front of me yet I am tempted not to take it. I look at it for a moment, he can see my uncertainty as he moves his hand to mine, his hands are as soft and kind as I remember them from last night. My eyes meets his finally as I continue to speak. "…I do the duty list, personnel placement and movements within the station." I finish off yet he doesn't let go of my hand when I finish.

I take a deep breath and then slightly wiggle out of his grip. "Welcome to Magnolia Police Station." I say as I finally take a step back, out of his reach. My heart is beating so fast that I am almost scared he can hear it.

"Good to meet both of you Mr Vastia, Miss Heartfilia…" My name on his lips are sinful. It sends a shiver down my spine. "Captain Vermilion is actually rushing to a meeting with Major General Dreyar so she indicated that you two with the help of Miss Straus would show us around the station and introduce us to everyone?" Natsu sounded so professional as he spoke, this could not be the same man as the one I met last night.

"I would highly appreciate it." I hear Captain Vermilion say from the side and I look to her, her face is expressionless as usual. "Lyon and Lucy knows most of the members working in and around the station so it would be much more effective with them showing you around." Captain Vermilion continues as she motions towards the both of us, all I can do is smile and nod my head.

"That would be great, I am sure Lieutenant Colonel Dreyar and Clive would like to meet their components first." Natsu says and he has this smile on his face, a careless smile, like he didn't have a worry in the world. He looks at me and that smile still remains on his lips, I see his lips start to move but the voice that follows is not his.

"Miss Heartfilia you can accompany me." I see Laxus extend his hand towards me, he's wearing his smirk, like he just won a million dollars. I look from Captain Vermilion to Natsu, there is some disappointment in Natsu's eyes but his smile still remains on his lips. I take a quick breath as I bow my head and I watch as Gildarts and Natsu make way for myself and Laxus to leave the stuffy office.

I reach for his hand and then I start to move, with some hesitation I take a step closer until my hand is within his and when I touch his skin he grasps my hand slightly pulling me to him. We don't wait to hear about the others but I can hear Natsu ask for Lyon and last but not least that leaves Mirajane with Gildarts.

"Shall we start in the Community Service Centre (CSC)?" I hear Laxus say as I move to his side, effectively walking next to him, my heels clicking again the tiles as we go.

"Of course Colonel." I say with a small smile. Laxus just continues to smile as he loosens his grip on my hand and then our arms are linked and we are walking down the passage towards the front of the station. I know people are already talking and staring but there was nothing I could do. At least they had no knowledge of what I had done to Natsu the previous night. I glance over my shoulder to where I see Natsu and Lyon turn into the next set of offices just past our office, there is a fleeting look in Natsu's eyes that I could not read but I bite my lip and continue to walk. The confrontation that was bearing heavy on my shoulders was just out of his grasps again and the longer I could keep away from that confrontation the better I would feel.

We move down the hall towards the stairs and then to the front of the station. If Lieutenant Colonel Dreyar wanted a full tour then I would do just that. We walk to the outside and look at the big sign next to the entrance that read 'Magnolia Police Station'.

"Let's start at the beginning." I start as I place my hand firmly on his forearm, my other hands clasping it, we almost looked like a couple as I started to pull us into the station. I start to introduce the front line members who assists the public, move behind the counter to the Occurrence Book room and then the data capturers room, introducing Lieutenant Colonel Dreyar with a smile on my lips. He would greet and smile, never offering a hand to any of the members, but then again I was occupying his arm.

We move to the Relief Commanders room and the Officer smiles towards us nodding his head in acknowledgement. We move to the back and enter the courtyard where the officers parked their vehicles, I show him the spot that would now belong to him and promise to place up a sign just for him. He enjoys it, he enjoyed my undivided attention that I am spoon feeding him. He smirks when I stroke his ego and smile at him, fluttering my eyelashes, saying all the right words as we go along.

I had this man all figured out it seemed and we have yet to get to the 2nd part of the tour. We move to big steel doors and I knock lightly on it, a member appeared in the small opening in the top middle and looks to me and the Colonel through the bars, I explain to the member who is on my arm and I explain to Laxus that this was the detaining facilities, and that I would not be caught dead, entering inside. He laughs at this and the member just shakes his head at me.

Our steps are slow and steady as we move to the stair case yet again. "Tell me, have you had lunch?" I hear Laxus say from beside me and I look up at him, my eyes meeting his.

"No, not yet Colonel." I say as we start our way up the stairs again. He shifts somewhat and looks at the watch on his other arm, the one that I have not yet claimed for myself. I almost laugh at the thought as I take another step towards the first floor.

"It's too late for lunch anyway, maybe we can have dinner after work?" I stop in my tracks as I look at him not sure if I should accept or deny the request. He sees the hesitation in my eyes and there is a smirk playing on his lips again, I am not sure if I like that smirk to much with all the current thoughts running in my mind.

"Well…" I start and I bite my lip as I look down to the stairs, starting to move again. I needed to say no, I could not relive the same thing I did last night. And I would not, I would not do that ever again. Besides this man deserved better then only one night. I shake my head of that thought, not spending a night with him though, well not tonight.

"You do know I am new in town right?" There is this sheepish look on his face and I frown, not sure what he meant by this little bit of information he just told me. "I arrived early this morning, I have yet to settle in and go grocery shopping, so I just kind of figured you know the place…" He trails of and I feel like a complete idiot for even thinking such strange things. I start to blush yet again, the red hue on my cheeks brightening as his eyes remain on me. I was such a fool. "But I guess that was a bit forward," Laxus continues chuckling somewhat. We finally reach the first floor and I look to the hallway in front of us.

"No…" I say so soft that if almost sounds like I am stuttering. "Just caught me a bit off guard there…" I say with a nervous laugh and at this Laxus just smiles to me.

"Don't worry I'll get something with Natsu and Gildarts." I hear him say and for a moment I feel bad that I had just acted like a complete moron. If only I had been a bit more open minded about this I wouldn't have acted like this was something he was trying to pick me up with.

"I don't mind." I find myself saying but I know it's too late to help the situation at hand, I had already fucked up.

"Well then tomorrow we can get lunch, how about that?" Laxus says and at this I smile but it was short lived, junior members and civilians should not be seen socializing with officers, nor have romantic relations… That was something Captain Vermilion preached every other week to get through to Mirajane I think but that never happened.

"I'm not sure sir, I can't be socializing with senior management of the Station…" I say and at this Laxus laughs shaking his head from side to side.

"Mavis still spews that shit to the people?" he asks and I am surprise by his play of words as he express himself, I give him a questionable look before realising that he is actually speaking about Captain Vermilion and I shake my head.

"Yes sir, but I think it was to get through to Miss Strauss." I find myself saying and I slightly shake my head from side to side because I can't believe that I had actually said that out loud, I was acting careless.

"Then we will be discreet about it." I raise my brow at him and he just smirks and he sends me a wink.

"Fine." I say with a small laugh but I just felt that this was not right for some reason. I start to pull on his arm yet again, we needed to continue with this tour and finish it if I wanted to go home before 4 PM. Laxus is more than willing as I string him along, and I show him his office that he would be using. It was a few feet from the office of the Station Commander. I open the door and with luck it is unlocked. I push the door open, and I loosen my grip on Laxus as he pokes his head in but he does not enter. He just nods his head at me like he is not impressed with the contents.

We move back to the stair case, the rest of his components people were seated on the second flour, from the Crime Prevention's office's, to the Firearm office, and the liquor office, the Social Crime Prevention and the Communication office, as we walk along I introduce him to each and every person I see. I note the stares we get, I ignore them, Laxus doesn't even seem to notice them, as we leave the Sector Commander's office and turn to go back to the stairs I see that mop of light pink hair that could only belong to one person. I want to side step and hide behind Laxus but I stop. And I watch.

I watch as Lyon walks with Natsu, Natsu might be listening to Lyon but his eyes was on mine, our eyes meet and I am still having an inner fight that this man was not the man I had met the previous night, I bite my lip and look down as we start to move forward, at this pace we would meet each other half way.

I feel nervous again and I want to loosen myself from Laxus. But my hand remains on his forearm, keeping him in place or was I keeping myself in place? A sense of calm wash over me but it was short lived as we stop in the middle of the hallway. I look up and my eyes meet Lyon's eyes, his face expressionless as he looks to me like he always does. I look from Lyon to Natsu and his eyes lock with mine yet again.

"Natsu what do you think?" I hear Laxus say from beside me, I don't break eye contact with Natsu, I am still fighting that losing battle hoping that he was not the same man I had met the previous night.

"I think we can handle it." Natsu indicates as he slightly turns on his heel, finally looking around at our environment. "How was your tour?" Natsu asks looking back at Laxus and I feel like I just want to disappear.

"Miss Heartfilia here is a real pro at it. She comes highly recommended." Laxus says as he finally lets his arm go slack giving me enough room to remove mine. I slowly remove it from his arm and then I take one step from him, to give us both some well needed distance.

"Lyon did great, thank you, you may be excused." Natsu says as he turns to Lyon bowing his head slightly. "You may be excused as well Miss Heartfilia." I didn't have to be told twice. I bow my head to both men in acknowledgement as I turn and I start to move with Lyon. Our steps are steady yet slow, and we move in union. I can feel eyes watching me but I don't dare turn around to look at them. As we almost reach the stairs I look to Lyon and he just gives me this agitated look.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly as we descend the stairs to the first floor.

"I think this is the most I have worked…ever…" I almost laugh at this, it ended in a snort and I shake my head at Lyon.

"It could have been worse." I say as we round the corner to head to our office to pack up and most likely leave. If only Lyon knew what I knew and did. I huff a breath and continue to walk with Lyon. If he only knew…


	5. Chapter 5

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hello again! So I will be a bit swamped this week and I wanted to update now! I Hope you like the update. Please note the song Bad things – Machine Gun Kelly featuring Camila Cabello does not belong to me. But I do love it though. Leave me some love, hate, opinions, questions or comments. I will be happy to answer. Like 'Red' this story is Laxus, Lucy and Natsu but just some clarity, by heart it's Lalu, with bits and pieces of Nalu. In a nutshell She in a relationship with Laxus but there will be a fuck up here and there with Natsu. Like I said there might not even be a happy ending or an ending you expect. Doing it once is considered a mistake but repeating a bad decision is a choice. Lotsa love Lols.

Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 5

 _I know you heard it from those other boys_

"Miss Heartfilia…" I look up as my name is called and my eyes meet those of Laxus, they seemed more relaxed today than the previous day. I knew what he was doing here though. I glance to the clock on my desktop then back to him. It was 12:30PM, a bit too early for lunch I would say. Maybe he was here on official work business like the other 3 times that he has passed my office by this morning.

"Colonel Dreyar, is there something I can help you with?" I say sweetly with a smile on my lips, Laxus looks to the open seat where Lyon usually sits and then he walks fully in to the office towards my desk, stopping just before it, his eyes never straying from mine.

"I have an important to report…" he pauses at that and he sees me narrowing my eyes at his foolish attempt to be funny but it was working. "I have a hungry…" he continues and at this I actually giggle. Did he just say what I think he said? "What are we having for lunch Miss Heartfilia?" He places a hand firmly on my desk now, he's not wearing his uniform today, some nice dress pants, a crispy white shirt, with a vest and a tie. He seemed even more attractive today then he was yesterday. I bite my lip as I steal my eyes away from him and look for my hand bag.

"Well, Colonel there is some good pizza places and then there is a burger bar or are you in the mood for something else? What is your hungry craving?" I ask and I am trying my best not to giggle at myself as I pull up my bag and rummaging through it to find my car keys. My cell phone tucked in my hand as I rise to my feet, I look to Laxus and his eyes are on me, never straying, observing me from top to bottom.

I glance down at myself, today was no different than yesterday, a tight grey pencil skirt that stopped just above my knees, with a black tank top which covered my shoulders and didn't dip into my cleavage, but today I wore no high heels, just some wedges after strolling through the whole station the previous day my feet hurt. I look up to his eyes which still seem to be admiring me. I smile at that, I still seem to be the centre of his attention.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asks and this catches me a bit off guard. I look to him, a frown on my face I am sure. He was asking me what I was in the mood for to eat? I tilt my head to the side as I actually ponder this question over for a minute. What was I in the mood for?

"Pizza?" I say but half ask not sure if he would approve, I mean I don't even know this man and now I was deciding what food we would be getting. I see him smirk and nod his head as he extends his hand to me. These men were rather strange, offering to touch every time. Not to mention the whole one night stand with Natsu. I shudder at the thought of that, I needed to forget about that.

"Let's drive with my car, then you can give me directions." I hear him say and I look to him for a moment as I jingle my keys in my hand. Was it safe to get in a car with him? What would people say if they saw us getting in the same car? And if we were to go in two vehicles it would be a complete waste of fuel. I huff as I place my keys back into my bag, I am reminded that he is our Vispol Commander, he would do me no harm, because people ask questions and raise suspicious if I left with him and never came back. I was being silly.

"Sure. Let me just tell Captain Vermilion I am going." I say with a small smile on my lips, that didn't even deter his smirk, he only continue to nod.

"I'll get you down stairs… I drive the Silver Range Rover…" Laxus indicates and I look to him in surprise, I thought more of him as a Sedan man. I give him a quick nod of my head and soon I see him leave my office without another word and I start to make my way towards the door, closing it as I leave. For once the halls are quiet. It was a bit of a surprise.

I take a few steps and soon I am in front of Captain Vermilions office, the door slightly open. I take a deep breath as I knock on the door lightly and wait for her to tell me to come in. But her office is quiet. I am tempted to push the door slightly open but I stop in my tracks as the door swings open and Captain Vermilion stares into my eyes.

I instantly take a step back and then smile sheepishly at her. "Lucy?" she asks as she remains in the doorway of her office.

"Captain, I just wanted to inform you I am going out for lunch." I say and I feel nervous, what if she asks me where I am going or with who? Would I tell her? Would I lie? I bite the inside of my mouth.

"Oh, sure Lucy, what are you getting?" she asks and I feel hot and I swear I am flushed because I was acting strangely.

"Just some pizza." I reply and look down the hall as I see Mirajane walk from the stairs towards her office.

"Could I give you some money and you can bring me back some?" she asks, I look back and for a moment I look at her dumbfound like she had grown a second head, I quickly shake it off and give her a smile.

"I'll get you something and you can pay me when I get back." I say with a smile and she actually smiles back to me, which was strange because she didn't normally just smile for no reason.

"Get me something meaty and cheesy please." She says and I nod my head at her. With that I turn on my heel and I make my way to the stair case and descend from them till I am on the ground floor before I move my way through the Community Service Centre to the courtyard. I feel nervous and my feet can't move fast enough for me. I feel like any moment someone will jump out and yell surprise.

But as soon as I am in the courtyard Laxus is already waiting from me, the vehicle has been reversed out of its parking and it was idling, it's driver eagerly waiting for me to join him in the vehicle.

I take a deep breath as I take one step and then another and soon the door is pushed open, and I pull it open further, it reveals Laxus reclining in the driver's seat, a pair of sunglasses on his handsome face. He smirks to me as I take a step closer, with some effort and some hitching up my skirt I got into the big vehicle. Once I was seated and the door is closed, I see Laxus move closer to me and then I feel it, the safety belt stretching from my shoulder, in between my breasts to my hip. I can't help the blush that now appears on my cheeks. His hands had ghosted over me. I turn to the side to hide the red hue on my cheeks.

"Safety first." I hear Laxus say and at this I giggle.

"Yes… always. But you know I could have done it myself." I say as I fan my cheeks with my hands, my handbag now placed on my lap. I don't see him move, but I hear him move, and soon the air-conditioning in the vehicle comes to life. I huff a breath in relief and finally look to the front of the vehicle. I can see him still reclining in his seat, not making an effort to move.

This raises a frown on my face and I finally turn to look at him. "Why are we waiting?" I ask as if I expect more people to surround his vehicle and get in as well. But that was not the case. He raises a brow at me and then chuckle.

"You are my navigator, you need to tell me where to drive." He replies with a chuckle and at this my cheeks heat up again. Seriously how stupid could I be? I give a nervous giggle and nod my head. Fuck I was a moron.

"Yes…" I say and at this he just chuckles at me, placing the vehicle in drive.

"So where do I go?" he asks, his eyes remaining on me. I can't help but feel warm, and the blush on my cheeks growing.

"Okay so when we drive out of the Station you turn left and drive to the robot, at the robot you turn right into Joseph street." I say as I look to the parking lot in front of us leading to the gate, I even move my hands to show him which way he should drive. He looks to me, an amused look on his face and I just continue to smile. When the car starts moving, I sit back in my seat and watch him, the way his hands moved while holding the steering wheel and how he switched gears, I have never driven an automatic but he made it look so easy.

I keep my eyes trained on him, he looks good today, I suck my lower lip into my mouth as I admire him for a bit. His blonde hair styled perfectly, to the pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes, to the tip of his nose, his freshly shaved face, I wanted to touch his jaw and feel if it is as smooth as it looks. I look to his lips, they instantly pull up in a smile and I think I was just caught staring. I look back to the front of the car as we stop at the robot and he puts on his indicator.

I take a deep breath through my nose, that thunder storm is still brewing on the horizon, it filled my senses and for a moment it felt like I was not in a car with him. But I am brought back to the now and here when the car pulls away and we turn into Joseph street.

I chance a casual glance to him but his eyes are on the road as we continue to drive. "We are going to drive for a bit, I'll let you know where to turn off." I say and at this he just nods his head to me.

"Is it far?" he asks and I bite my lip, it wasn't near the station that was for sure, and when I did end up eating something from this pizzeria then I usually called in an order and had it delivered. It was roughly 15 minutes to it, and then you order, you wait for about 20 to 25 minutes before it's done and then it's another 15 minutes back, in total that was longer then my lunch break.

"It's not over the boarder I assure you." I say and I give him this cheeky smile that does not go unnoticed.

"Well Miss Heartfilia I hope you do not lead me into the dark here, you know me being new and not knowing the area and all…" He says and at this I chuckle, a comeback already on the tip of my tongue.

"I'd rather lead you into temptation…" I bite my tongue as the words leave my mouth, behave Lucy, remember, he is an officer, he is a co-worker and this can surely be seen as sexual harassment of some sort. I want to open my mouth to say that I am joking and that was not what I intended to say but his voice stops me.

"That sounds like something I would willingly walk into. No need to lead me." Laxus says and I open my mouth and close it. I had no come back for this. I turn back to the front of the car, the heat in my cheeks returning in full force. As if he could sense that this situation had the full potential to turn awkward he reaches to the radio with one hand. "You like music?" He asks but that playful smirk on his lips still linger. This felt like it was only the start of the path now known as temptation.

"Yes sir…" I say and with a flick of his wrist he turns on his radio and then he presses something on the touch screen.

"Let me play you a good song." He says and I just give him a sideway glance, the side of his lip twitching upwards. He was up to no good it seemed. When the song starts up I have no idea what song it is or who might have made it.

I sit back as the song starts in full swing. I listen to the lyrics and pull my lip between my teeth. Why was I so flushed, why did the words turn me on slightly… I glance to Laxus nodding his head in rhythm with the music.

Am I out of my head?

Am I out of my mind?

If you only knew the bad things I like

Don't think that I can explain it

What can I say, it's complicated

Don't matter what you say

Don't matter what you do

I only wanna do bad things to you

So good, that you can't explain it

What can I say, it's complicated

The blush I was trying to supress is in full swing now as I look to the side, out of the window and at the cars passing us by. I take a deep breath, the air-conditioning wasn't even helping me right now. I felt over heated. And when I hear Laxus join in I slowly turn to him and I watch his lips move.

Nothing's that bad

If it feels good

So you come back

Like I knew you would

And we're both wild

And the night's young

And you're my drug

Breathe you in 'til my face numb

Drop it down to that bass drum

I got what you dream 'bout

Nails scratchin' my back tatt

Eyes closed while you scream out

And you keep me in with those hips

While my teeth sink in those lips

While your body's giving me life

And you suffocate in my kiss

Then you say

That thunder storm that was brewing was closing in on me, and I could not out run it. I watch him as he nods his head, singing each word as the song continues to play and fill the car, I was getting very flustered. Even though I couldn't see his eyes I knew he was watching me, he was enjoying the fact that I was this hot little mess in his passenger seat.

I want you forever

Even when we're not together

Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like

I want you forever

Even when we're not together

Scars on my body I can look at you wherever

I turn back to look out the front window of the car. I bite my lip as I continue to listen to the song. He didn't have bad taste in music if he liked this. But it's something I haven't heard before. It was such a sexual song.

Am I out of my head?

Am I out of my mind?

If you only knew the bad things I like

Don't think that I can explain it

What can I say, it's complicated

Don't matter what you say

Don't matter what you do

I only wanna do bad things to you

So good, that you can't explain it

What can I say, it's complicated

I watch as he stops singing as the girl comes back on and she sings about the bad things she likes. I felt slightly intoxicated with his smell all around me. I bite the side of my lip to try and keep my senses in the right place.

I can't explain it

I love the pain

And I love the way you breath

Numbs me of novocaine

And we are

Always high

Keep it strange

Okay, yeah, I'm insane

But you the same

Let me paint the picture

Couch by the kitchen

Nothin' but your heels on

Losin' our religion

You're my pretty little vixen

And I'm the voice inside your head

That keeps telling you to listen to all the bad things I say

And you say

As we near the intersection where we have to turn off, I bite my lip and look to Laxus, his eyes on me. I don't want to interrupt him, or his song, I motion with my hand to turn right into Maple Drive. With another swift movement he turns his indicator on and soon we are in Maple Drive, our destination still some way to go.

I want you forever

Even when we're not together

Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like

I want you forever

Even when we're not together

Scars on my body I can look at you wherever

I place my arm against the door and my finger fidget with the window, for a moment I wind it down, and then I am reminded that the air-conditioning is on and it would be useless to open the window. I look back to the radio screen and look at the name of the song playing that Laxus is singing to. "Bad things – Machine Gun Kelly featuring Camila Cabello".

Am I out of my head?

Am I out of my mind?

If you only knew the bad things I like

Don't think that I can explain it

What can I say, it's complicated

Don't matter what you say

Don't matter what you do

I only wanna do bad things to you

So good, that you can't explain it

What can I say, it's complicated

The way we love, is so unique

And when we touch, I'm shivering

And no one has to get it

Just you and me

'Cause we're just living

Between the sheets

I continue to listen to the lyrics, the part of heels making me smile somewhat. I did love my heels but I doubt we would ever be in such a situation where we would be on the couch near the kitchen, where I am only in my heels. I'm way to shy for that. Maybe with some liquid courage I would do it. Saunter into a room with only heels on… Would Laxus enjoy that? I shake my head. Stop thinking shit like that.

I want you forever

Even when we're not together

Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like

I want you forever

Even when we're not together

Scars on my body I can look at you wherever

Am I out of my head?

Am I out of my mind?

If you only knew the bad things I like

Don't think that I can explain it

What can I say, it's complicated

Don't matter what you say

Don't matter what you do

I only wanna do bad things to you

So good, that you can't explain it

What can I say, it's complicated

The song comes to an end and Laxus plays with his fingers on the steering wheel like he is playing drums as we stop at a red robot he seemed so relaxed and at ease that it made me feed slightly better… a bit bolder. "So what type of bad things do you have in mind Colonel?" I find myself saying and I instantly regret it because I see Laxus sit slightly up in his seat and turns his head to me, his one hand removing his sun glasses as he looks at me completely surprised.

I can't help but blush at my outburst of words. I have no idea where the fuck that even came from, it seems that they just spewed from my lips on their own accord. I bring my hand to my mouth trying to hide my face from the amused looking male next to me.

"Well Miss Heartfilia for a start, I will be cheating on my diet today with this promising pizza you suggested and I will be having a cola… And it won't be a diet." I stare at Laxus for the longest of times, not sure if he was being serious or whether he was joking or what the fuck was going on. Did I read his signals wrong? Had I attempted to flirt with him and now he was dissing me? My jaw moves slightly not sure what to say. Laxus smirks at my lack of reply and he turns back to the road, willing the car to drive again as the robot switches to green.

I blink several times, I was such a fool, I relax slightly into the leather of the passenger's seat and look to the road ahead when I hear him speak again, breaking the silence that had now settled in the car. "I might even push the bar a little further…" Laxus says as he continues to keep his eyes on the road.

"What? You're going to get desert too?" I ask half sarcastically as I fold my arms over my chest, my shirt pulling slightly down and finally there is cleavage, I am almost spilling out of my shirt. Not that Laxus doesn't notice this, well I can't see with his sunglasses now on the bridge of his nose again, his eyes might be glued to them, but then again there is no struggle in his driving.

I hear him chuckle slightly as we continue to drive down the still street vacant of any vehicles. "Are you sure you work for Human Resources and not the Detectives Miss Heartfilia?" he asks and at this I giggle a bit, maybe he was just trying to joke around and make my little comment less awkward then it already was. I look up ahead and our turn off would be soon.

"You think Colonel Clive would take me as a Detective?" I ask and at this Laxus chuckles loudly like it really is a joke. "At the second robot we turn left and then the Pizzaria is the second shop to the left." I say as a matter of fact, keeping my eyes on the road as we drive.

"Mavis doesn't even want to borrow you to me to help fix Vispol admin, do you really think she would let you go to Gildarts?" I hear Laxus say and I turn to him with a smile on my face. Captain Vermilion knew what hard worker I was, and I was an asset to her in the Support environment.

"I'm sure Captain Vermilion would borrow me to Vispol." I say because I saw no problem in that what so ever, I knew there administration was in shambles. They kept on putting incompetent people there.

"No actually I did ask her this morning. She refused, she offered me the guy you share the office with." I bite my lip as I look to him, a frown on my brows. He had actually asked her? I tilt my head to the side. This was strange, but from all the people at the station why would he want me? I mean Mirajane could help as well, it's not like she worked every day, all day.

"Maybe Mirajane…" I start but I see the frown he was giving me as he pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria. "Miss Strauss could help you. I am sure Colonel Dragneel wouldn't mind." I say and at this Laxus laughs.

"I don't want her near me, thank you." Laxus says as he parks his car, he casually pops open his safety belt and open the door, before I can really figure out what was going on he was out of the car and at my side, opening the door for me, chivalry… not dead yet. I reach for the safety belt buckle but Laxus has fast hands, before I know it, it is slid back to where it belong and I am free of it's confines. Laxus extends his hand to me, like he knows I might struggle to get out of his big vehicle and I don't hesitate to take it.

Getting out was easier than getting in. When I am on my feet with my hand bag on my shoulder and the door is closed behind me Laxus leads me to the entrance of the Pizzaria that I have come to know and love. The best pizza in this town by far. Like before Laxus ensures that our arms are hooked as we walk to the entrance, he even opens the door and as we step inside I see my lovely friends face as she looks up from the menu's in her hands.

I haven't seen Levy McGarden for a while… She has been other wisely occupied with the new love of her life. I still didn't know who it was but every time he is mentioned her cheeks would become as red as a tomato. She was in love, it was clear as day light a feeling that was somewhat foreign to me as of late.

"Lucy!" She exclaims as she rushes to me and I greet her opening my open arm, giving the shorter girl a one sided hug, as Laxus was occupying my other arm.

"Levy! I haven't seen you in forever!" I say with a soft smile on my face, all the while I can see out of the corner of my eye how Laxus smirks as he watches our little exchange. The shorter girl takes a step back and looks at me and then to the man on my arm.

"I can say the same for you…" I stop her there because that was not true, I had a whole call log of unanswered calls and messages that she never replied to.

"No, no, no. Sorry McGarden but that shit won't fly with me. You and what's his name are inseparable. If this continues I am going to call bullshit and say he's a bad influence." I say, I feel Laxus slightly pulling me to his side and I place my hand on his forearm as I give my friend a sweet yet sarcastic smile. "I mean you two have been dating for two months and I still haven't heard his name or seen his face…" I say and there she goes again, blushing like a red tomato. Damn this girl so in love.

I hear someone clear their there throat and both me and Laxus look to the side to the owner who seems unpleased that his best waitress have yet to give us a table and menu's. She shakes her head like she is trying to rid her mind of her dream man. She pulls out three menu's then look at us. "Table for two? Smoking or non-smoking?" she asks and she just went from friendly to professional in less than 0.2 seconds.

"Table for two, non-smoking…." Laxus looks to me raising his brow like he is expecting me to object. But I just smile and nod my head. I don't know but smoking was a really bad turn off for me, when you kiss a smoker it tastes like you just licked out an ash tray. So disturbing.

"Right this way." Levy states turning on her heel, I follow behind and soon Laxus follows me. Levy leans a bit back making me lean forward. "Who is Mister-I-wanna-rip-your-panties-to-shreds-with-my-teeth?" She says this low and I hope to God that Laxus did not just hear her comment.

"Levy!" I say a bit louder then I should and then look at Laxus over my shoulder, was it just me or was he smirking wider then he really should? I look back to Levy as she takes a sharp left and I follow suit. "He is a co-worker…" I say and at this Levy stops almost making me walk into her.

She glances over her shoulder for a second and then we are on the move again. "Since when do you work with sex Gods?" she asks and once again I look over my shoulder and it seems that Laxus is hearing all her comments regarding him, this making my cheeks go bright red as I turn back.

"We can have this conversation on another appropriate time…" I say as I glare into the back of Levy's head.

"Oh don't stop this conversation on my accord." We both stop as Laxus speaks up and then chuckles. This was so embarrassing. Levy just had this way of placing me in awkward positions or conversations. The smaller girl stops soon and then we are at the table that she thought would be best for us and it is my favourite table, near the back, where all the aroma of the pizza fills your senses and makes you even more hungry then you originally are.

"Here we go, table for two, non-smoking…" Levy says and as I thought Laxus unhooks our arms and soon pulls out my chair for me to sit in. I watch as Laxus walks to the other side and Levy throws me a wink and an approving nod. It felt like I was on a date or something. Once Laxus is finally seated Levy hands us both a menu and then the wine menu which I decline as we were still on duty.

"Anything you would suggest?" Laxus asks as he looks up from the menu, I scan over the menu I know by heart and smile.

"It depends on what you want…" I say as Levy leans in closer. I don't notice Laxus' eyes now on me and he continues to watch me as I look over the menu. Not sure if I wanted a barbeque chicken and mushroom or if I wanted the bacon, avocado and cheese… Maybe the meaty pizza.

"How about we get one to share?" I hear him say and at this I look up. A pizza to share? Why not? I give him a slight hint of a smile because that limited my options on what I wanted. Because people differed and I wasn't sure he would like what I liked.

"Sure, what would you like?" I ask testing the water on what he would suggest.

"How about we get what you want?" he asks and all the while Levy continues to just watch us. Like this is some kind of soap opera. I take my bottom lip in my mouth as I glance at Laxus then the Menu, the pressure was on. I take my time as it feels like I am studying the menu like it's my midterm exams.

I look to Levy and she has her pen and paper ready to take our order. I take a deep breath as I look back at the menu. "One medium, thin base meat supreme, the bacon has to be crispy too…" I say as I finally let go of my lip. At this I glance up and it seems that Laxus approves of my choice. Good. "Well can I have a small too? For Captain Vermilion she asked to bring it back to her? Just add extra cheese on hers." I say as I finally close the menu and hand it to Levy.

Laxus hands over his menu and then smiles. "And to drink?" Levy asks placing the tip of the pen to her lips.

"Cola…" I hear Laxus say and I smile.

"Make that two." I say and before I can say anything else Levy is out of view and she dashes into the kitchen to give them our order and prepare our drinks. Laxus looks around the little Pizzeria and then he looks at me with a smirk on his lips.

"You come here a lot?" he asks and I shake my head from side to side.

"For our 30 minute lunch breaks it's too far to drive out and eat in, but I usually just order and they drop it off at the station." I say as I finally let my hand bag hit the floor, it no longer hanging from my shoulder like a drape. "But by far it's the best pizza in the whole of Magnolia." I say with a smile on my lips and I wasn't lying.

"Do they normally drop off?" Laxus asks as he looks to me there is a sparkle in his eyes.

"No…" I say with a shy smile. "It's just cause Levy is one of my best friends and I am like their best customer." I say almost giggling. I let my eyes look over Laxus again and he seems so at ease, like he was in his element, this made me wonder whether he was serious about what he said in the car though. "So are you seriously about the diet thing?" I ask and at this he chuckles a bit louder then he should.

"No…" Laxus says as he straightens up in his chair. He gives me a slight hint of a smile as he looks to the side of the kitchen, Levy on her way with our cola. "But I like to see you aren't one of those girls who orders 'a salad with a diet water'." At this I laugh out loud because he even said it with such a girlish accent.

Levy places the cola's in front of us and then she stands against the open chair leaning in. "So are you new in town Mr 'he's a co-worker'?" I hear Levy asks and at this I giggle too.

"No you have no right to ask questions when you don't even answer my questions!" I say to Levy my eyes wide as I shake my head from side to side. This was a two way street and she can't ask questions when she's been avoiding mine.

"Name for a name…" I hear Levy say and I narrow my eyes at her. I knew how she played this…

"You first." I say and then I rectify my statement. "I want first and second name or else…" I warn wagging my eyebrows at her, Laxus just staring at us in amusement.

"Gajeel Redfox." The name was rushed and hushed and then it registered.

"Oh my God! I knew it! I fucking knew it!" I say so loud that all eyes in the restaurant are now on me and then I pull my shorter friend closer. "I fucking knew it! Why didn't you just tell me and Juvia?" I ask a bit softer.

"Juvia knows." I wanted to face palm, because it seems everyone knew but me. I bite my lip and let it go as I look to Levy, an irritated look now on my face. "Now tell me who is your co-worker…" Levy says eager to avoid confrontation on her current boyfriend and what I thought about him.

"Laxus Drayer…" I didn't even have to speak as Laxus introduced himself and extending his hand to my friend, he shakes her hand lightly and then let go, not the same treatment I had gotten the previous day. There is a glint in his eyes as he looks from my friend to me…


	6. Chapter 6

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hi all! So no love, no hate, nothing for the previous chapter… Such a disappointment. So Chapter 6 will be short…. Hmm. Well I hope you like the update, it is a short chapter but like I said it was a very long week and I absolutely was swamped with work so I just check this chapter. Leave me you love, you have, your opinions and your comments. If any questions just let me know and I'll answer to the best of my ability. Have a fab day and I'll try to update soon! Lols

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_.

 **Chapter 6**

 _But this time it's real_

 _It's something that I feel and_

"You and that Laxus guy seemed very comfy with each other…" I hear Levy say as she rounds the corner from the kitchen to enter in to my room, I narrow my eyes at her, I was still not over the fact that she was with Gajeel, he was bad news, from beginning to end. As bad as you get, you have no idea, with the piercings and the tattoos and just I don't know I bad reputation

"Laxus? Who is this Laxus you are speaking about?" Juvia asks as she looks up from my laptop, her attention now diverted from picking a movie to the comment Levy made. Sure she knew about Gajeel but she didn't know about Laxus, go figures, something were just more sacred then other it seemed or some friends were just more secretive. I shoot a glare into Levy's direction and she instantly looks away. Yes you better feel guilty for not telling me about Gajeel.

"She says it's just a co-worker… But I say that man is desperate and wants in on some juicy-Lucy-pussy," I almost choke on the cola I just swallowed as I look up to Levy as she walks in with some snacks for our girls day/night. Gajeel and his foul language was rubbing of on her it seemed.

"Levy shut the fuck up! You're the one who's been fucking Gajeel Redfox for 2 months and you're giving me shit about a guy I barely even know!" I say as I make myself comfortable on my bed, placing a few pillows behind my back, waiting for Levy and Juvia to take their spots as well.

"She finally found out?" I hear Juvia ask Levy in a low whisper and I narrow my eyes as I throw them both with popcorn. "Juvia is sorry! But Juvia knew you would not take it well." Juvia says taking the popcorn from her hair and popping it in her mouth. Well 5 second rule did apply.

"It's not like I'm judging! I just mean he was a real asshole to you!" I exclaim as I hear my phone ping, notifying me that I have a message waiting for me, most likely it's my group chat with my parents I had no other person that would text me at this time of day except Levy and Juvia and both of them was here with me.

"I know! But that was a year ago! He's changed." Levy says and I am not sure if she is trying to convince me or herself as she plops down on the bed next to me. "Things have changed, he has changed and I believe in second chances." Levy says and I look over to my bed side table, the light flashing on my phone not the normal blue it is when I get messaged from my parents.

"All I am saying is be careful Levy…. You do remember what happened last time" I say as I reach for my phone and swipe at it. Two new messages.

"If anyone cares what's going on with Juvia that would be nice too." I hear my friend say from the floor, both myself and Levy look to Juvia with curious eyes, but my eyes steel a glance at my phone every now and again as I open my messenger. In all this talking it has been mostly Gajeel and Laxus related and we had not paid any attention to our beloved blue haired friend trying very hard to find a movie for us to watch.

"Oh yeah! Juvia did you and Gray end up doing anything else other than dinner the other night?" Levy asks as she settles in next to me pulling the snack closer, we would start off with snack and then some pizza will be delivered and we would just have a total girl's weekend. One that has been well overdue. I can't remember the last time that we had a girls weekend. I smile at the thought and then my attention is back to my phone, listening with one half ear what Juvia was saying.

My eyes fall to my phones screen again as I look at the numbers I did not know. I frown as I open one of the messages. "Hook me up with your friend Juvia's number please?!? Lyon." I frown as I read the message and almost laugh but I'd not entertain that right now, I save the number neither the less wondering where he had found my number. But then again he did work with me at Human resources and we had access to those kind of things being in the personal files.

I look to the second message. And then I notice Juvia had yet to answer Levy's question, I know she had only spoken to me half and half about the matter before I ended the call and I had to give a tour of the station to Laxus.

"Juvia spill it…" I say narrowing my eyes and finally the blue haired girl rises to her feet and she has this bright red blush on her face, something I haven't seen on her yet, and she looked absolutely adorable.

"We only had dinner." Juvia states a bit disappointed and then she looks to her feet, there was more to it then she was giving us.

"Juvia…" I warn her and her eyes meet mine as she smiles devilish towards me which meant that smile meant something good.

"Gray-sama asked Juvia on a date for Wednesday." At this both me and Levy yell in joy, we were overjoyed because not only did we know what mess she had been over Lates but we also knew how she was a love sick puppy since the first day she saw Gray. Maybe the lord did listen to prayers after all.

"Oh my god! That's great Juvia!" I hear Levy say and then my eyes are drawn to my phone again, curiosity getting the better part of me. I would congratulate my friend as soon as I read this damn message that had my full attention now.

"I'm so happy for you!" I manage to say in a mono tone as my eyes look over the number and then I open the message.

"Lucy who texted you?" I hear from beside me as Levy pears closer and Juvia moves in as well, now the screen and the contents could be seen by all three of us. I read the message once, then again as I frown but there is a slight frown on my face. What was I actually reading right now?

"Oh God it's Laxus! Right?" Levy exclaims pulling my phone out of my hands, she looks at the screen and then she presses something on the phone and shows it to Juvia who smiles as well. "This is Laxus! This is the guy that wants in on some juicy-Lucy-pussy!" Levy continues to say. I grab the phone from her, the red hue on my cheeks getting brighter and brighter by the moment.

"Shut up!" I say as I try to grab the phone from her. I was desperate to get my phone back because I had no idea what they could do with the device and I was scared to think of all the possibilities.

"Lucy, the lunch Friday was great, and you didn't lie it is the best pizza in town, maybe you can show me some of the other places next week? Laxus." Levy tries to impersonate Laxus but she fails dismally as she smiles to me and I just shake my head at her antics, she was being hopeless.

I see her finger type over the screen and I freeze. "What are you doing?" I ask as I just see Levy and Juvia smile. I didn't like those smiles on their faces. They were up to no good. I needed to stop them as soon as possible, if possible.

"Just saving his number…" Levy says with a mischief smile on her face. She was not just saving his damn number on my phone that much I knew because I know Levy all too well for her own good.

"And telling him you'd show him so much more!" Juvia chimes in and my eyes go wide as I pull the phone from them. I look at the screen in horror and then I take a deep breath steadily. Levy had saved him as Mr. Sex on Legs and the only reply was : "Sure thing, can't wait."

"You guys will be the death of me that I am sure of." I say as I close the application on my phone, I place it on the table beside my bed and look at them, there was still something that I wanted… that I needed to share with them, something that had been heavy on my shoulders since Thursday morning.

I was still having an inner fight within myself on whether to tell them that I had sex with a guy I didn't even know, in the bathroom of Fairy Tail. I knew they wouldn't judge me, not like I was judging myself. But still something inside me told me to forget about it, since Thursday Natsu or well Colonel Dragneel had made no attempt to actually call me in or speak to me. Maybe he to just filed it in the back of his mind and he was trying to forget it happened. That might just be wishful thinking right?

But the thing is, it was hard to just forget something that good. And I really mean he was good. From his kisses all the way down to the sex… God I would want that again… But I doubt it would happen, he was my boss after all.

"Earth to Lucy….?" I look up as I hear my name and both Juvia and Levy are staring at me in the strangest way.

"What?" I say a bit faster then I should my eyes focusing on my short friend for a moment. Where had my mind been? Not here. I bite my lip and give them somewhat of an apologetic smile but it doesn't say how I really feel. I just couldn't tell them about Natsu. There was no way in hell that they would ever know about it. And that was my finally conclusion. Maybe if I keep telling myself it did not happen I might just start believing myself… I might. But I know I would never.

"Going to start the movie ok?" Levy says and for a moment I just nod my head as I try my best to make myself comfortable yet again on the double bed we would share most likely until the early hours of the morning.

"Yeah," I find myself saying and I glance one last time towards my phone. Something was going on about me, and I was not feeling too good about it. I usually had these feelings when something bad was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hello! I am sorry for the late update but work has gotten me down and the fact that I am sick only makes it worse. But I am trying to march on, you might wait a little longer for chapter 8 cause it's in the making. I want to tank all that took the time to read! Remember to love me, hate me or give me your opinions. The pre reading of this chapter was done in fragments so I apologize for spelling errors! Lots of Love. Lols

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

 **Chapter 7**

 _I know you heard it from those other boys_

"Lucy…" I look up to Lyon and he has this annoyed look on his face as per usual. I am tired, I didn't get much sleep this weekend with Levy and Juvia staying over and only leaving late last night, and when I did sleep, well I was tossing and turning from side to side. My simple 'Hmm' is good enough for him it seems before he continues. "Colonel Dragneel needs you in his office with the Duty list." I stare at him for a moment and sit back in my chair. Any day… just not today. Just not fucking today.

"When?" I ask as I move to the side of my desk opening one of the drawers and pulling out the file where I keep the duty lists.

"He called a while back when you were in the lady's room." At this I stop in my tracks and I look to Lyon… That was more than an hour ago. More than a fucking hour ago, my agitation towards my co-worker is evident in the glare I send to him.

"Seriously… you're only telling me now?" I say as I rise to my feet my heels clicking to life as I pull my skirt straight and then my shirt. Today it was the black form fitting pencil skirt with the slit in the back that shows off a good amount of leg, and a simple grey v-neck tank top that made me look like I will spill out of my shirt any moment.

"It didn't seem too urgent." Lyon replies and I want to punch him in the fucking face, I felt so agitated to be honest. "Like I am still waiting on your friends digits…" He continues and I shoot a glare at him that could kill, I knew this came from not replying to people when they text you.

"Juvia is seeing someone." I say as I grab up the file and start to make my way towards the door, and I notice how Lyon's eyes follow my movement and land on my ass. I bite the inside of my lip and turn towards him, catching him staring. And he doesn't even seem ashamed at being caught in the act. I open the door and the passage seems silent as I start to make my long walk to Natsu's office. It felt like the walk of shame to be honest. I was finally being summoned… For the confrontation. The one I wasn't ready for yet.

I had been dreading this, I have been dreading the fact that my statement of this being a small town has now lived up to its sentiment. Every step I take is a step I take closer to sealing my fate. I take a deep breath and bring the file to my chest as if to shield me from the onslaught I was about to encounter. I take one step forward but it feels like I am taking three steps back and the way to his office felt longer and longer.

I take in a deep breath and take my steps more firmly, he's going to notice if I am frail, I needed to show him I was okay, that I was not a push over. I would not let our little tryst make me succumb to worry and being uneasy. I soon near Laxus' office and his door is open as usual. I want to pass softly without him even noticing me but I have no such luck, the clicking of my heeling giving me away.

"Lucy!" I hear my name and stop instantly, taking a step back and into the door of his office, which seemed to be in shambles, seeming like he was redecorating. About time this office got new things. In with the new… out with the old. "Miss Heartfilia…" Laxus rectifies himself with a smirk on his lips.

"Colonel Dreyar, anything you need from me?" I ask as I smile to him and he smiles back to me, there is mischief in his eyes as he rises to his feet. I felt like every time I encountered this man I was doing a dangerous dance with the devil.

"Need? No." He says as he takes a step past his table and makes his way to me, he is wearing his uniform today and he looked extra handsome. I bite the inside of my lip, I had to. Just to contain myself. "But when you're open for lunch, I got us some Chinese?" Laxus says as he points to the bags that I am sure contains said food. I look at the bag then back to him.

"What if I don't eat Chinese?" I ask. My face as serious as I can keep it.

"Then I'll go get something else you do eat." At this Laxus just smiles as he moves closer and closer to me until he is in front of me. His large frame towering over my much smaller frame.

"You would?" I ask as I look past him to the bags again, it was not that I did not eat Chinese it was more like I was testing the water with the lovely Colonel who seemed to rather want to please me then oppose me. Since our little lunch date last week I felt like everything we said had two meanings, so many puns that I was almost worried I might take him up on the wrong offer.

"Sure, you want burger and fries? A taco?" He asks and he almost seems nervous as he looks down at me, eagerly looking for my approval.

"No, no Colonel, Chinese is fine, after I see Colonel Dragneel I'll come by for lunch?" I ask and with this Laxus gives me a Cheshire smile like the one from Alice in Wonderland and I wink at him nodding my head. See I was dancing a wild dance with this devil which I felt like I could handle.

"I'll be waiting." Laxus says and at this I wink at him again to add emphasis, but it made me wonder how long he would be waiting… for me. I start to move my feet again, my easy go lucky mood now gone with the wind as I am reminded of my awaited fate. I hear a low whistle as l am about to turn towards Colonel Dragneels office and I chance a glance over my shoulder as I see Laxus wink back to me. His eyes remaining on me as I turn the corner.

Once the glass door to Mira's office is in view I take a deep breath. I pull my file closer to my chest and it almost feels like it's my last resort of protection, like a bullet proof vest. I start to move closer and closer till I have the door handle in my hand and I turn it, opening the door. Mira instantly looks to me a smile on her face, one that is forced.

"Oh, it's only you." She says under her breath as she looks down to her keyboard again, her fingers flying over the keys as she goes.

"Well hello to you to Mira." I say as I step into her office closing the door. I look around and the door to Natsu's office is open wide. He was inside, he was waiting for me. I take a deep breath as I take another step towards Mira's table. "Lyon said that Colonel Dragneel wanted to see me concerning the duty list?" I say as I glance in but I look back to Mira and her worried expression. I haven't ever seen her like this before.

There is a hint of hope in her eyes as she looks up to me. "Oh, sure you can go in." She says and then her attention is back on her screen and she is drastically typing away. I nod my head and as I am about to turn and walk into his office she stops me, her voice low as her eyes meet mine. "Please keep him busy for a while… please." She seems really on edge as she asks, well almost begs. I frown a bit but I nod my head as I turn on my heel and walk to his door.

I stop short of the entrance and I take a deep breath, it was now or never. This was the confrontation that I didn't want. That I feared. I move my hand to the door and lightly knock on the door, awaiting his reply.

There is a moment of silence before I hear his voice, cool and collected. "Come in…" I take another deep breath and look at Mira who has this pleading look on her face as I look back into his office and I take a step inside, then another and soon I am in view of Colonel Dragneel. He is seated behind his mahogany desk that seems too large for him. He looks up and soon his eyes meet mine as I remain at the door. "Lucy… you can close the door." I hear him say and at this my eyes go wide but I listen and do as I am told and close his door. I remain standing next to the door a while longer.

Natsu rises to his feet and there is a slight smile to his lips, one I had seen a few days ago, one that held so many sinful things. He walks slowly around his table and notions to the round table that is set on the other side of his office. I bow my head and I take a step to the table, my feet placed firmly on the ground but I'm shaking inside. I would not show him I was scared, or that I feared him. I take another step and soon he is next to the table pulling out a chair for me. I look at the chair for a moment like a fool and then take a seat, placing the file I was holding to my chest for dear life on the table. I was vulnerable…

Natsu takes the seat next to me and then he looks to me, his smile never wavering. He was as I remembered him last week, so sinful. Yet the hint of his playfulness was now gone. "Hi there." Natsu starts and I bite my lip at how casual he is.

"Hi…" I find myself saying as I look to the table and then back to Natsu, his eyes holding so much happiness. Was this what I was afraid of? Was this the confrontation I expected?

Natsu extends his hand to me, his smile never leaving his lips. "I am Colonel Natsu Dragneel, newly appointed Station Commander of Magnolia Police Station, and you are?" he asks and I look at Natsu a bit dumb founded as I extend my hand to his slowly, softly gripping his hand in mine. I am at a loss of words to be honest. But my lips move, automatically.

"I am Personnel Officer Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you Colonel Dragneel." I say and at this I start laughing because what was going on, were we acting like last Wednesday didn't happen at all, it hurt my heart that he would think such a thing but maybe it was better this way. He joins in and laughs so carefree that I just close my eyes and then I tilt my head slightly and smile to him, and once our eyes meet again it feels like time stops.

"You think if I acted like that last Wednesday… our encounter would have turned out differently?" he seems slightly serious as he slowly withdraws his hand from mine and at this my laughter stopped, my eyes focussed. I was sure if he had been like that… our encounter… our tryst in the bathroom would never have happened. That I was sure of. I bite my lip and I gulp as I watch him. And I think he can see that realisation was setting in on me.

"Yes…" I all but whisper to him, I move my hands to my lap and they instantly start to fidget with each other, fiddling thumbs, that is what I was doing because I felt nervous. "But it didn't." I say and look down to my hands, stopping them instantly.

Natsu sends me a smile as he looks down to the file I had placed in front of me, the words 'Duty List' printed boldly on it. His eyes meet mine, and I can't help it, but I see the man I saw the week before sitting in front of me, the man who called me such a bad girl. I almost choke laughing at the thought.

Natsu looks to my hands and then takes a peak at my cleavage showing, and then his eyes meet mine. "So what now?" He asks as he continues to stare into my eyes and I am reminded how I almost got lost in them that first night. He was still as dangerous to me as that night.

"Now? I don't know. You tell me…" I say as I look down and my hands have started fidgeting again. "I mean… I don't know. Fuck…" I find myself swearing as I look down and I hear Natsu chuckle from beside me.

"Bad girl…" Natsu says wagging his finger at me and I look at him in complete shock.

"Don't start that again!" I say and this time a nervous chuckle leaves my mouth, the thing is the tension between us was thick, and I know I am a nervous wreck, him I don't know because he seems cool and collected. But then… Well then you get the sexual tension going on between each other. I swear if we weren't here and we were not in the situation we currently were in… we would be mulling at each other's mouths again… Bodies pressed together.

Natsu chuckle at this and then his eyes turn kind as he looks to me, smiling again. "Well…" Natsu starts and then looks to my cleavage for a moment before gulping and looking back to my eyes, black meeting brown.

"Well Colonel Dragneel, you wanted to see me about the duty list and that is why I am here I guess… So?" I say and with that I set this path, I choose that our last encounter would remain an encounter between New-guy Natsu and Bad-girl Lucy… It stayed in the past, it stayed in Fairy Tail and now… now we would strictly act professional, we would be Colonel Dragneel and PO Heartfilia… Nothing more, nothing less.

I see the disappointment in Natsu's eyes as what I say registers in his mind. I remember seeing that same look the night I drove away from him, but this time there was no hope and no promise of a future to come. This time I would not let there be a part of me that hoped.

I see Natsu's face change in an instant as he reaches for the file in front of me and he pulls it closer to him, his eyes refraining from meeting mine even if I taunted him, just to see if he held that hope I once had. His eyes doesn't meet mine, I watch his hands move and open the file in front of him.

"Could you explain to me how the duty list works?" Natsu asks as he takes the top list for the current month out of the file and pulls it closer.

I bite my lip, I did not expect this, he pages past the first page, and then stops, his eyes have still not met mine and I am slowly but surely giving up that his eyes would ever look at me the same way… And then his eyes meets mine, they still so warm and comforting that they want to make me melt. I give a small hint of a smile as I pull myself closer to the table. His eyes remaining on mine.

"Just the basics?" I ask and he raises a brow at me.

"For now… Miss Heartfilia… Just for now…." Natsu says and that's when I see him peering at my cleavage again, so fast that it might not have happened. But I know it did because his lips held the same smile they did a week ago. The fight might have been won for today but I doubt it would stay this way. There was a war coming and I am not sure I would survive it.

I start to move my hands over the paper as I take each page and I explained to him the placement of members and the placement of the document itself, in all honesty it was so bad when I started here I couldn't let it continue be a wreck and that's when I stepped in and took over the placements and movements. I explain to him how the second page was a list of all officers which I would update once I have all the information and then I go on to the Vispol, and the reliefs and their duty list, I move over to the rest of Vispol and I see how he is hooked to my every word.

How he pays attention to the detail in how I explain things and the time and effort I take. I move my fingers over the pages and indicate to him where there are different components and I catch his glances at me some with intrigue, some in longing… some at my chest heaving up and down in his face… Note to self… buy scarfs… to hide cleavage from employer… Yes.

At the end I close the pile of papers and look to Natsu with a smile on my lips. He actually seemed interested in what I do and had done and how I changed the document to the best helping tool the station now has.

"And you are telling me this goes hand in hand with the Human Resource template?" Natsu asks and I turn to him with a small smile.

"Yes, it might be double the work but people understand this more." I say as I place the document in the file and close the file again.

"So you like going the extra mile to make things easier?" I hear him ask and I nod my head, I had come up with a few things that was now daily used in and around the offices. Sometimes I got bored and thought of things, I wasn't just a big boobed bimbo.

"It's all about how user friendly it is. I mean would you rather go and get that template to find one person when you have this?" I ask as I move closer to the table resting my elbows against it. I watch how Natsu takes this moment to think and work with what I give him.

"I see, could I suggest something though?" Natsu ask leaning in closer and pulling the file closer again. It felt like we were brain storming up a storm. My simple 'Hmm' was all that was needed for Natsu to continue. "Okay so I have Miss Strauss typing up some Station Orders that I would like to implement at the station, I want to suggest that on the last page I just want to add some additional information and we could list the Station Orders, each component can then have a file for easy reference?" I pull my lower lip into my mouth as I think over what he is saying.

"We'll that would be good, isn't that why they made you the Station Commander here though?" I say and I know I am laying the sarcasm on thickly of was I flirting, I was not sure as I give him a tested look but he laughs at my sarcasm. I watch him playfully role his eyes at me and then makes this feministic hand gesture.

"Oh stop it you!" I look at him for a moment not too sure if he is serious and then he starts laughing loudly, I think that even Mira might hear him, hell I think Laxus could hear him laugh and I joined in laughing as well. "But on a serious note can I draft some notes in the next few days so you can add it to the duty list? I hope by then Miss Straus can handle to type all the stuff I gave her." Natsu says and I smile and I shake my head at him.

"Sure, just draft it and I can type it." I say with a smile, my eyes catching Natsu and he seemed to be exactly the same he had been that night, only this version was not as drunk or horny. But if this was how we could work and start of things then I was scared about the confrontation for nothing.

Natsu soon pulls away and rises to his feet as he looks to his watch and then to me. "Such a good girl answer…" I hear him say and at this I think I moved my head to fast to look at him, what the fuck were we still on that? And then he winks at me and turns around walking to his desk. I stare at him for a moment until he finally sits in his big chair and he pulls some papers closer, I am assuming he was going to draft up his notes but I wasn't sure.

When his eyes meet mine again he smiles that careless smile and chuckles. "It's time for lunch… You want me to ask Miss Strauss to get us something since I took up your whole lunch?" I look at the clock against the wall and for a moment I am completely and utterly shocked, we had been busy for such a long time. I bite my tongue, poor Laxus, he was waiting for me too.

"No, it's fine thank you Colonel. I am set." I say as I scurry to pull my file straight and I then pull it up and against my chest as I rise to my feet, I look to Natsu who has a frown on his face and then to the clock on the wall. I felt bad for blowing Laxus off, but then again I spent a good amount of time speaking to Natsu.

"Are you sure Lucy?" Natsu asks and I see he wants me to stay, he wants me to wait and eat something with him but I couldn't. I already had other plans, other commitments. As I start to make my way to the door, file tight against my chest I look to Natsu smiling softly.

"Yeah, maybe some other time. Thank you Colonel Dragneel." I say as I place my hand on the door knob and open the door, Mira is still at her desk, her poor fingers working overtime on the keyboard. She looks up and her eyes meet mine but she seems grateful. I give her a curt nod and start to move, leaving the door open as I go.

"Miss Strauss…" I hear Natsu call and at this she looks up and she looks to be in a bit of a frantic mode, her eyes meet mine and I give her a small nod.

"He wants food." I mouth to her as I make my clear escape, not staying to watch as I hear her get up and make her way into Natsu's office. My heels clicking harder and harder as I walk faster and faster to get to my next destination.

I turn the corner and to my surprise Laxus' door is still open. I huff a breath and I compose myself. He's been waiting and I felt so bad for keeping him waiting. I bite the inside of my lip as I make my way to his office door, it's quiet inside as I approach the door and when I pop my head into the office he is at his desk.

He doesn't notice me at first and I am surprised that he had not heard my heels clicking like crazy. I take a step further into the office and then lean again the door frame as he finally looks up and sees me. His face went from poker face to sexy smirk in 0.5 seconds when his eyes meet mine.

"Took you long enough." I hear him say and I just shake my head as I walk closer to his desk, the bags with presumed food now on the edge of his desk. I pull out a chair and plop down placing the file on his desk, his eyes flowing to my bouncing chest as I heave and look up at him smiling sweetly.

"Sorry, Colonel Dragneel wants to make some changes to the duty list so we brain stormed." I say as I watch Laxus move, bringing the bags closer, he opens one and pulls out some little Chinese box, then another, then a third. With the other bag he pulls out a box of sushi and I swear I was in love. So thoughtful, he got something of everything it seems. He hands me a fork at first and I glower at him as I sit up in my chair.

"Oh chop sticks?" Laxus asks as he hands me a pair and I take them, nodding my head. "What would you like to have? Chow fan? Chow mein? Sweet and sour pork? Sushi?" he asks as he gives me all the options.

I look over all that is offered and smile at Laxus as I sit closer to the table, giving him a perfect display of my cleavage as I start to speak. "Feed me what you think I will like…" I say softly and at this Laxus actually blushes as he looks to me in complete shock, he was not expecting that from lil old me, I send him a playful wink and then reach for the Chow mein.

"God next time I invite you in here for lunch… lets close the door…" Laxus says and at this I almost freeze as I go pale and look at the door wide open, we could have had an audience and I would say something so raunchy. God. I look back to Laxus and give him my best fake smile as I pop open the little Chinese box… He just laughed. Fucking cocky asshole.


	8. Chapter 8

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hi all! I apologize for my delay in writing and posting but work has gotten the better part of me. And it's been very busy! I have been trying to write every chance I get but I don't get any. But here is Chapter 8, thanks to everyone that read and liked this story, that has favourite me and my stories! Means the world to me! Remember to love me or hate me, I love hearing everyone's opinions and comments. So remember to leave me your thoughts. More to follow soon! Lots of luv! Lols

Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 8

 _But this time it's real_

 _It's something that I feel and_

"I am over my hissy fit that you and Gajeel are together." I state as I pull the menu closer to me and look at the array of drinks I wanted to consume tonight. The motto in my head tonight was 'drink as much as you can for as long as you can' and I would surely stick to it.

"That was in record time." I hear Levy mutter as she looks over the page of her Menu, her eyes meeting mine in suspicion that there was more then I originally thought. I bite my lip and look back to the cocktails. "I really thought it would have last longer to be honest..." Levy continues but I don't look at her. I had no right to judge her. We were all best of friends, no judgement. That was our rule. I felt guilty for being mean to my friend and my little outburst at her work place earlier the week.

I look over the edge of the menu once against and look to her, our eyes meet. "No judgement. If he makes you happy then I am happy. If he makes you sad…then just warn him he might not have a dick for the rest of his life." I say and the ends of my lips rising somewhat in a smile. Levy visibly relaxes in her seat as she gives me a broad smile. I mean I couldn't go judging her after the shit I did, and the thing was they didn't even know…yet. Even though the week went by without a hitch I knew there was more…so much more to come.

I didn't mind the attention I was receiving from Laxus, I actually adored him, his attempts at being spontaneous and sweet and funny. I found myself liking it, the sticky notes on my desktop that held greetings or that he was reporting he has a hungry and lunch was set in his office. He even surprised me when he came to my office on Wednesday sharing lunch not only with me but with Lyon as well.

He brought us some pasta that he had made the previous night. At first myself and Lyon was both sceptical about it and we looked to each other with wide eye. But as he plated up for us both and himself he took a seat near my table and smiled. He gave a brilliant smile and then he slowly started to eat. My first instinct was to decline, maybe say I had eaten earlier but I couldn't. I felt bad, so myself and Lyon brought our plates closer and we both ate a mouthful. Only to discover that it was delicious, I had never tasted such good food in my life and that alone said a lot. While we ate there was aimless conversation between the three of us, which I found comforting. It was easy and normal. Ranks and statuses didn't matter, we were merely 3 people eating lunch and enjoying each other's conversation.

I caught the hints, and the glances he pointed my way and I would just smile shaking my head, words I wanted to say was on the tip of my tongue but I didn't want our audience to hear.

What threw me totally off guard was Natsu, every day after the on duty parade he would greet each and every office. He would knock and then pop his head into the office, when realization sets in we rush to rise to our feet to return his greeting with respect. Sometimes he lingered and spoke to Lyon, never to me, not even a single word, the questions the queries, all always pointed to Lyon and then he would steel those secret glances that he thought I never noticed. I did notice. I always noticed.

I noticed how he would loosen his tie if I was spilling out of my shirt or the way he shifted from one foot to another if I was near or moved around him. It was obvious as daylight, he was just hiding it way better then Laxus did.

"Order please?" I shake my head as I look at Loki, he's not on barman duties today but waiting on tables. My eyes focus in on his and I really look at him, he seems tired, might be the fact that he is working himself to the bone. I give him a small sympathetic smile which he returns. "You ladies ready to order?" I look to Levy and she is still looking over the menu, and Juvia… Juvia was late as usual.

"We are still waiting for …" I stop in my tracts as my blue haired friend comes into view, and not only was she smiling brightly and her smile could light up the sky in the dark but there was a very amused Fullbuster on her arm, walking with her. I raise a brow and swat at Levy's menu only for her to give me a disapproving look and then she looks in the direction I am pointing, making sure that Juvia doesn't see my antics, and I know she wouldn't but Fullbuster wasn't as innocent and naive as my friend. "What the fuck?" I whisper to Levy.

"Gray came." Levy says this like it was common knowledge. I mean we did agree to a girl's night out for some drinks and not Juvia had Gray on her arm and they were making their way towards our booth. I bite my lip and my eyes meets Fullbusters eyes for a moment, he could see I was happy about the fact he was with my friend but then again maybe they just came together. Who knew maybe he was meeting up with some friends of his own tonight. I should stop jumping to conclusions.

Juvia and Fullbuster reaches our table and I plaster on the best fake smile I could. "Juvia is sorry for being late! Gray-sama offered to give Juvia a ride and then Juvia just lost track of time while getting ready." Juvia explains and she has this smile on her face, like this really beautiful smile I haven't seen since high school. It's contagious and I can't help but smile back.

"Yeah, was a bit surprised when she asked me to join you girls." Fullbuster says and my mood instantly goes from happy for Juvia to pissy in less than 0.2 seconds.

"So Juvia invited you to join us? That's so sweet of her, I wonder why Levy didn't invite Gajeel." I say and I mean the sarcasm is so thick that both my friends give me a weary look. They knew I was pissed because we had agreed, a girls drinking night, no boys. None.

"Well Gajeel is on his way…" I hear from the side and I look to Levy staring daggers at her. She even invited Gajeel. Oh my god! Was girls night not sacred anymore.

"The more the merrier I guess." I say but I was already in such a foul mood that everything that I say came out bitter. The thing is I knew this day would come. I would surely be the fifth wheel. Both my friends had guys they were interested in and here I was all alone. It was bound to happen, I knew but this was just a bit too fast. I take a deep breath as I scoot further into the book making space for Juvia and Gray to take a seat.

"You and Gajeel finally a thing now?" Gray asks towards Levy as he gets comfortable, his arm draped around Juvias shoulder keeping her close. I look to the shorter friend and she has that blush on her cheeks again. It was strange seeing her like this to be honest, she was always strong and independent. Now she was mush every time someone said Gajeels name. Levy nods her head and then ducks her head into the menu again.

I look from Levy to the love sick Juvia cooing into Gray's neck. And then I am reminded that Loki has yet to take our order. My eyes meets his and he sees right through this fake smile, this fake happiness.

"Loki get me a fishbowl… Double the liquor." I say and at this both Juvie and Levy look to me, my choice in alcohol always depended on my mood, and right now I couldn't place my mood, it was far from the happy comfy zone Laxus provided, to the awkward cycle I found myself in when near Natsu, and now my foul mood only fuelled my intentions to get shit faced drunk. I'm sure someone will make sure I am home safe and sound.

"You sure Lucy?" I hear Levy ask but I just nod my head at Loki verifying my order.

"And then a round of some shots…" for a moment I stop and I look around the table mentally counting how many I would need. "About 4 shots… wait." I say looking to Levy. "When is loverboy getting here?" I ask not really expecting an answer. "Doesn't matter make it 5 tequila shots please?" I finish of and I make like I don't even notice the looks on every ones faces.

"Lucy you're starting early…" Levy states as she places her menu on the table then look to Loki giving him some pathetic excuse of a girly drink. I shoot her a glance, it didn't really matter. Because within the next hour Gajeel would be here and Levy would be too consumed in him and the same goes for Juvia because I see the looks and the whispers between them.

"Well thank God it's Friday then." I say as a matter of fact and pull my phone from my bag, I had 2 missed calls from an unknown number, if you called me and you expected me to return the favour do not call me on an unknown number, but as I swipe to unlock my phone it's starts ringing and I stare at the screen for a moment. Still an unknown number. I take a deep breath and answer the call placing the phone to my ear. "Lucy Heartfilia…" I answer and patiently wait for the person on the other end to speak.

"Hi Lucy," I look down at the table, I knew this voice but I couldn't put a name to it at the moment. I frown.

"Who is this?" I ask not caring if I sound rude to the person.

"It's Mira." I almost freeze as I frown and look out in front of me, Loki still writing down whatever Gray is saying.

"Mira?" I ask a bit surprised and frown as I take a deep breath, why on earth was Mira looking for me?

"You know Mirajane Strauss, I work with you." She almost sounds agitated as she says this and I want to roll my eyes at her. "So Colonel Dragneel wanted to order some food and I don't really know what to do because the pizza place isn't doing deliveries and I don't know what else to give him and Colonel Drayer and Colonel Clive. Help a girl out here." She almost seemed nervous and frantic. I look down to my watch, it was well after 6 pm so my question to her was.

"Didn't work end 2 hours ago, why are you still there?" I ask and I know I am sassy right now and I am being a bit of a bitch but hell she deserved some of this.

"Lucy come on! I need to order them food then I can leave." Mira explains to me and I frown for a moment. Why didn't she just call Fairy Tail, they deliver after all. I hear some shuffling on the other end of the line and soon Mira's voice is replaced by a male.

"Lucy…" I know that voice all too well, the sides of my lips lifting as I listen to the smooth velvet voice.

"Col Drayer how can I help you?" I ask and I even sport a small smile as I speak to the blonde male, this not going unnoticed by my friends. Their eyes lingering on me, not even worried that I catch them staring.

"You know food places, any place that can deliver? Please darling?" I bite my tongue, almost fumbling over my words by his simple little pet name he had just used, it sent a shiver down my spine.

There was a few but it all depended on that they wanted to eat right? "Anything specific you want?" I ask into the receiver turning away from my friends, their eyes trained on me like a hawk.

"What I want can't be found on a menu tonight…" there he goes again, making a soft pink tint cover my cheeks with his stupid innuendo.

"Well to bad, but do you need delivery or why not head out for dinner?" I ask never releasing my tongue from its confines. There are a lot of place that are open whereby you can either ask for delivery or sit in, I mean I know Fairy Tail did. I hear some movement on the line and then I hear Laxus speak, but not directed to me.

"We are about done here right? Why don't we just go to a restaurant or n pub?" I hear Laxus ask and then there is some movement and then I surely hear Gildarts.

"If you buy drinks yeah." I smile and shake my head as I look up only to see 3 pairs of eyes glued to me, I shake of the smile I was wearing and I try my best professional face I can muster.

"Where? Maybe we can treat poor Miss Straus to dinner seeing as we ruined her night?" That's Natsu, was he really worried about Mira, or was it just him trying to see if he could fuel jealousy from me because I knew he knew Laxus was talking to me? Well that was good if they got along now and I was wrong about the jealousy part… I don't get jealous, not over something I would never have.

"No! No it's fine Colonel I am meeting my family so they are waiting on me." I hear Mira say and then the phone is back to Laxus hand.

"Seems we'll just head out. Any specific place we can go?" I hear Laxus say and then there is some more noise and talking in the back ground that I can't make out to be honest, I turn slightly in my seat, as I pray to any god that they do not come here. "Seems Natsu's brother will be meeting us somewhere. I'll speak to you later?" I hear him ask and I smile.

"Only if you speak dirty…"I say and at this not only he goes completely quiet but my friends go quiet and I even see Levy's mouth open, they can't believe their ears, and here I thought I would be able to hold my tongue… Sadly not.

"Speak soon, thank you." I hear Laxus mumble on his side and then he drops the phone and I am left with a sultry smile on my lips. Laxus – 3, Lucy – 2. I place my phone face up on the desk and look up to my friends that still seem to be shocked by my little remark.

"What was that!?" Levy asks as she looks to me.

"Who was that?" Juvia asks and at this I just giggle shaking my head from side to side.

"Never expect that from you Lucy." I hear Fullbuster say and I look to him giving him a look that said he doesn't know me.

"Never expect anything from me then you might not be so surprised." I say with a smirk as I look down at my phone and feel it vibrate in my hands. I open my messaging application to the message that I had just received. 'What am I going to do with you?' the simple text from Laxus just leaves me smiling, for all I knew I was on speaker and all could hear me but I doubt it. Mira didn't have a phone that could give speaker phone.

'Do bad things to me…' I find myself texting back and then I look up, Gray's eyes meeting mine. "Would you ladies have a problem if some friends of mine join?" He already hit a nerve for being here, but I just bite the inside of my mouth, I mean Gajeel would be here soon, what could some more friends do? There would be no harm and I would not feel like a 5th wheel, I might even speak with said friends. But then again they might be lame and I would end up all by my lonesome self at the bar. I bite my lip again as I mull over the options. I sigh as I just give in, no point in fighting in all honesty.

"The more the merrier. Right?" I ask as I smile towards Gray and I look to Levy, her eyes focused on the door as I see the centre of her universe has just walked in, her eyes follow him like a hawk and the closer he gets the brighter she smiles. It was true she smiled brighter with him and how could I deny her such happiness. I would not be a best friend … or any friend if I denied her this chance at happiness.

Gajeels eyes meets mine as he stops a few steps away from our table. Levy nervously looks between me and Gajeel. The confrontation that has been awaited for the past few years, either I never had the guts or he never had the balls. Because there was a war going on now, between myself and Gajeel as our eyes pierce into each other.

"Are you going to stand there like a body guard or are you going to join us and sit next to your girl Gajeel?" I finally say after a long silence and I can feel the eyes on me as both Juvia and Levy stare at me and my un-official invitation to come into our little circle…

Gajeel narrows his eyes like he thinks I am taunting him, and by all means I would, knowing just how bad he had treated Levy in the past. He knew I didn't have a very high opinion of him to start with. I push Levy's leg lightly for her to shift and move out of the booth. She hesitantly moves to the side and shifts to the point that I can get out of the booth because I know Gray and Juvia won't move at this very moment. Levy sits back down and she brings her hand up to her mouth as she watches me in anticipation. Not knowing whether I would greet the male or punch him, the latter sounded way better to me. I rise and stretch from side to side. I move to make sure my tube top is straight and my jeans are still in place, not riding too low on my hips.

I look back up to Gajeel and he has yet to move or say anything. I narrow my eyes taking a step closer, then another until I am finally in front of him, I look up at him, his eyes meeting mine as I stand tall yet he towers over me much like Laxus would.

"What? Cat's got your tongue?" I ask as a matter of fact, looking up at him, I stare at him hard making sure he knows that I am scrutinizing him, testing his patients.

He narrows his eyes and then sneers at me down his nose. "Go fuck yourself blondie." It was so low that only myself and him could hear. He gags my reaction for a moment but I only smile, sweet sarcasm. We still had a long way to go but the road only started here.

"Fuck with her and you'll be dickless the rest of your life… Got it?" I ask for only him to hear and his eyes narrow in on mine then he looks over my shoulder, most likely looking at Levy and then he looks back to me, gulping nervously knowing that my threat was more than real. I smile again. He nods his head his and then side steps me to move past me and to the booth. I swing around smiling brightly, our exchange going better than expected. "Where the fuck is that Loki with our shots?" I say with a bright smile as I watch Gajeel kiss Levy's forehead as he scoots into the booth next to her, his arm draped over her small frame as she scoots closer.

"I'm sure he's getting them… Keep your panties on." I hear Gray say from the side and at that I let a small giggle leave me mouth as I move back to the booth taking my place next to Gajeel, but still ensuring that there is enough distance between the two of us before I did assault him for past mistakes.

"Who's not wearing panties?" I hear someone ask from the side and I want to laugh so hard at how this must sound but something told me to remain my stoic self as I turn to the voice in question.


	9. Chapter 9

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hi Hi! Sorry for the delay in updating, if you are reading my other Fic 'Red' then you already know that my father has passed away and it's been hard getting myself to do anything the past few days. Before that I was drowning in work. But here you go, chapter 9, and I know it is long awaited, I apologise again for the delay. Remember to love me, hate me, give me your opinion, comments and even throw a question my way. Chapter 10 is done as well, just need to polish it off. Now go and enjoy the new chapters of for 'Paradise' and 'Red'. Lots of Love! Lols!

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

Chapter 9

 _If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_

 _You know it's love heading your way_

Our eyes meet and I think I have a few different emotions on my face as I look to the pinked haired man standing slightly to the side, Gildarts and Laxus to his side. I try to smile but it comes out as more of a shocked expression as I look to the three males standing there.

"Gray!" I hear Natsu almost yell as Gray bolts from Juvia's side and he is up greeting Natsu, grabbing his hand and shaking it, bringing him in for a bro hug. Laxus' eyes meet mine and I am still not sure what the fuck is going on. "Didn't expect you here bro!" I hear Natsu say as he continues to talk, I look to Juvia and Levy for a moment trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Well I did invite Zeref. Should have expected you to tag alone." Gray says with a smile on his face as he steps aside and he greets Laxus and Gildarts. "Sup Lax? Gildarts?" Gray greets and I just continue to look at them, I look back to Natsu and his eyes meet mine, they look dangerous tonight, they almost held the same sparkle as the last time we met here.

"Yeah meeting up with Zeref, he told me to come here. So now we are here." Natsu says as a matter of fact, his eyes boring into mine… I find myself biting my lip as I continue to stare at him, not noticing the way Laxus continues to look to me. "But I see you have company so we will just be at the bar. Get some drinks." Natsu indicates as he finally breaks eye contact and he looks to Gray again.

I move my eyes over to the taller blonde and he is wearing that damn sexy smirk he always does. I am actually at a loss of words not too sure what the fuck just happened, it was like this day went from bad to worse to hell. I see Gray look back to us and then he smiles brilliantly.

"No man, sit with us, there is a lot of space!" Gray offers and I'm not sure if I want to kill him now or later or make him suffer from now till later. Natsu sends me a questionable look when Gray looks to our little group at the table. "It's okay right? Lucy did say the more the merrier." Gray says and I want to commit murder as I continue to observe this whole situation in front of me.

"You sure?" Laxus asks.

"Yeah why not?" Gray asks as he turns towards our group. "You guys fine with it?" I hear him ask and his eyes land on mine, I'm not sure how to react, but I hear Juvia and Levy coo in agreement and then just a simple head nod from Gajeel and then I just nod my head due to the fact that I have no words. "Great, let me introduce you guys." Gray says walking over to us soon followed by the other three men.

He stops next to me and then he smiles brightly as he starts. "Okay so that is the lovely Juvia Lockser, next to her is Levy McGarden and her boyfriend Gajeel Redfox, and then last but not least we have…" I stop Gray before he can say my name.

"Lucy, but they already know that since we work together." I say lowly and at this Laxus smirks and Natsu just gives me a glance, Gildarts not even paying attention, his eyes was focused on a woman at the bar.

"You guys work together? The fuck? It's a small world after all." Gray says with a smile and he seems so happy go lucky with the whole situation. If he only knew the shit show this is for me, and here I was planning on getting shit faced drunk and now I had to do it within limits because he agreed to have my boss and two senior officer sit with us. Fuck my life.

"Yes we work with Miss Heartfilia." Natsu indicates in a low tone almost matching mine, his formality catching me slightly off guard.

"Lets get another table and then we can have everyone sit down and we can have some drinks?" Gray states instantly changing the subject somehow sensing that the subject about us working together was not a subject to talk about. I instantly scoot out of the booth and then look to Gray.

"Sure lets get a table and some chairs. Your brother joining us?" I ask as I look to Natsu, I never knew he had a brother, it made me wonder if he was older or younger.

"Yeah him and his girl, Angel." I just nod my head as I move to the open table not too far from us, but when I move to grasp it, Laxus stops me and he places his hands on mine.

"Don't worry doll, we have this covered." I hear him say as I see Natsu move closer and then the two men move the table without even putting in much effort, Gildarts grabbing two chairs bringing them closer, I move to take one and soon we are all around the table.

I'm on the opposite of Juvia and Gray, on my left I had Natsu, on my right, I had Laxus and Gildarts was now seated next to Gajeel. He had taken my place and then there was a few open spaces for other to join. From our small little intimate girls night out we had a party in full swing. I take a deep a breath and look from the blonde next to me to the pink haired man. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. I felt awkward and I just wanted to leave and go home. I look over to Levy as she snuggles closer to Gajeel, and he has this smile on his face that just said he is content.

Juvia is hanging on every single word that Gray is saying as he continue to talk to the three other males that are now in our group. I sigh and this doesn't go unnoticed by Laxus. He slightly touches my arm and I look to him a bit surprised.

"You seem like you don't want to be here." Laxus says and I just sigh again because he didn't know how right he was.

"No not that." I reply lying, but it seems that he can see right through me.

"What then?" Laxus asks and I slightly turn in my seat, my back towards Natsu now. This does not go unnoticed by him though.

"Nothing I promise." I say and I give him a faint smile. I look back to the table and see that Loki has returned and he was starting to place the drinks on the table. First is the shot glasses and then the individual drinks, mine being placed in front of me last, I see Laxus eye the drink and then raise a brow.

"Anything else?" I hear Loki ask and I look around the table, he had brought the 5 shots but now we needed three new shots for the new comers.

"Three more shots please Loki." I mumble in his direction and he quickly writes it down as he moves to Gildarts taking his order followed by Natsu and then Laxus. I look at the drink in front of me. The night I wanted to relax and let go, now all my plans got derailed with our new friends. I place a hand on my drink pulling it closer, bringing the straw to my mouth and sipping on it.

"Could I taste?" I hear and soon push the drink into Laxus direction. He takes the same straw and then he sips on the drink, coughing as the liquid goes down his throat. "Fuck that's a bit strong." I hear him say and I just smile at him bringing the bowl back, the next sip wasn't just a sip, it was a gulp and I took more than a quarter of the drink.

"What's this called?" I hear Natsu ask and I look to him somewhat in surprise. Was he actually talking to me now?

"Fishbowl…" I murmur back taking another sip of it.

"May I?" Natsu asks and I raise a brow at him, were we really going to play this game again? My eyes linger on his for a while before I push it to him, he doesn't take the same straw like Laxus, he brings it to his mouth and then he takes a sip, he savours the taste and swallows before he takes another sip and he smirks. "That's a bit strong," he states confirming Laxus' observation of earlier and I just raise an eye brow at his observation.

"I like it strong." I say as a matter of fact.

"We getting food as well? I'm starving." Gildarts says as he pulls up a menu and for a moment he didn't have a bad idea.

"Yeah food is a must." Natsu says and at this I just raise a brow, but then again they did call me trying to find out which restaurant would do deliveries. Natsu pulls a menu closer and then he opens it half between the two of us. I take a closer look to the menu and if on cue my stomach rumbles and my eyes go wide. Most of the people on our side of the table heard it. A slight blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Seems you're hungry too." Laxus states with smile on his lips. Why was he even smiling? This was no laughing matter. I just turn my head and pull my straw to my lips, taking another deadly sip from my drink. Loki appears and places the new comer's shots in front of them with their drinks.

"Going to order food too?" Loki asks as I continue to keep my eyes on my drink.

"Yeah, I'd love the 500g steak, medium with fries and a side of garlic sauce." Gildarts starts as Loki pulls out his note book and starts writing it down.

"A big plate of fries please." I hear Gray ask.

"Large Meaty pizza for me and Levy." Gajeel says next as Loki continues down the line, now stopping at Laxus.

"Yeah the steak sounds good, medium as well, with some cheese sauce." Laxus indicates closing the menu. I glance over to the menu that is still open between me and Natsu. Would I be eating something? I'm not sure. I watch as his fingers travel over the menu and I am reminded how his fingers ran over me the previous week, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Lucy?" I look up as Loki calls to me and then I look back to the menu.

"I'm not sure." I state as I look at the menu, Natsu stops his finger on the baskets and he looks at it for a moment.

"You want to share?" He asks me and at this I just raise my brow at him. Was he honestly asking me if I wanted to share a basket with him? I expected it from Laxus not from Natsu. I bite my lip as I look at what is in the basket, clearly it could feed 4 people. I look to him and our eyes meet for a moment. He smirks to me and what he said next I didn't expect at all. "Be a good girl and let me get you a meal…" It was low and I doubt anyone else heard his words. I bite my lip. Before I can decline Natsu looks up to Loki. "One basket, combo 2 please to share for me and Miss Heartfilia."

"Sure." Loki states as this not only catches me off guard but Laxus and my girlfriends as well. I look at Natsu in disbelieve as he closes the menu and hands it over to Loki. I want to protest and decline but I just continue to look at Natsu as he moves his drink closer taking a sip.

"These shots aren't going to drink themselves." I hear Gray state and for a moment I had forgotten that we still had the shots. I look down at the tequila and then I look back at Natsu, his eyes narrowing as he takes the little glass into his hand, bringing it to his nose to smell. I see the smirk he gets.

I don't even wait for them, I grab the small little glass and bring it to my lips, instantly downing it and double tapping it on the table as the liquor runs down my throat. I feel slightly warm as I feel the effect of the alcohol taking effect in my body.

"She really knows how to put them away…" I hear Gray say and at this I just glare to him.

"You have no idea…" It was a whisper from Natsu but I heard it clear as daylight. I don't even look at him as I pull my drink closer. Sipping at it again, at this rate it would be finished before we even got our food.

I hear a song play and soon Natsu fishes his phone out of his pocket as he looks to the screen and brings the object closer, answer before the song could get in full swing, I slightly turn from him again and I am met with a very amused Laxus, smirking at me.

"What?" I ask as I tilt my head to the side not sure why he was even smirking in the first place.

"Nothing, just observing you." Laxus states and I raise a brow at him… Observing me? I sounded like an exotic animal as he spoke. "So what's your plans for the rest of the weekend?" Laxus asks and for a moment I contemplate what my plans were, most likely I would sit at home, watch some movies or series… Nothing too eventful.

"Nothing yet." I say with a sweet smile. I watch as he nods his head.

"Would you maybe want to catch dinner tomorrow night?" His voice is low as I look to him, was he asking me out on a date or was this strictly getting to know the town again, with the way how things have been between us, I couldn't tell whether he was making advance towards me or not.

"In what capacity?" I ask as I fully turn my back to Natsu now, but it didn't matter because he's on his feet and moving.

"Just a dinner… date." The last bit was soft and I doubt I heard it but I know that a pink hue was now apparent on my cheeks. I look to the table as I look to my phone, somehow I felt that this conversation was a bit private and I notice how Levy and Juvia throw glances towards me every now and again.

I pull my phone closer as I motion with my eyes to Laxus. 'A date?' I sent the message as fast as my fingers fly over the screen. He looks at me and then frowns. 'I don't like the audience we currently have concerning this matter.' I sent the next text and at this he nods his head.

'Yes a date… Would you mind?' he types back and I try to act inconspicuous as I turn to my drink and take a sip.

'Won't you get in trouble for dating a junior member… well not member, I'm a civilian…' I sent back to him as I see Natsu now back, a dark haired male at his side and a beautiful white haired girl who almost seemed like an angel on his arm.

"Hey guys, so this is my brother Zeref and his girlfriend Angel." Natsu indicates as he introduces the new people to the table. "I'll let the ones you don't know introduce themselves." Natsu indicates as he places his hands on my shoulders. I think he didn't mean it, but I just shake my shoulders and he instantly removes his hands. 'Well it's a date… and technically we wouldn't be dating until much later in this relationship.' I look at the message I received long and hard.

"This is Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and over there we have Lucy…" I hear Gray say and I look up smiling briefly at the new comers. 'Relationship?' I text back to Laxus as I shoot him a questionable look.

I shift in my seat again and soon we are all seated again. I watch Laxus out of the corner of my eye as he frowns for a moment and then his fingers are typing again. 'We see how it goes, testing the field? You up for it?' I look up from my phone and to the people that are surrounding us.

I take a deep breath, I never really gave any thought to anything that had been going on between myself and Laxus, and I mean yes I understood the hints and the aimless flirting but was he serious about this? I mean he could have any woman he wanted and yet, he continues to come for me.

I'm not even sure I am relationship material. I hadn't been in a relationship or anything in such a long time, much less found myself wanting to be with someone, to depend on someone. I look to Laxus and he gives me this hopeful smile as I frown for a moment. Was I going to take that leap of faith and see where this could go…?

I look at my friends and I really look at them, I look at Juvia as she clings to Grays arm, I didn't know what was going on between the two of them, were they a couple? Where they just friends? I didn't know if there was even a label for them, but I look at how brightly she smiles and how loud she laughs and the way she blushes every time he says anything. Yet I remember a few month prior where she had been broken beyond repair just because Hibiki couldn't keep it in his pants. She was down and low and for months I thought she would never rise out above it.

I look to Levy and Gajeel, the way she coo's into his ear making him blush and then he would kiss her forehead and she would turn bright red and smile like a fool, like she has never known heartbreak her entire life. Was it worth it?

I look to Zeref and Angel as they sit together next to each other, she has her hand placed on his thigh and he has his arm around her shoulder… Yet I know nothing of them or who they are or what they have been through yet they seem content and happy with each other.

"Another round of shots?" I heard Gildarts say and I glance over to the side, Natsu still next to me. I look to him as he speaks to Zeref or was it Gray, I'm not even sure who because I have long lost interest in the conversation.

I glance to Laxus and his eyes is still set on me, and he can see that I am having an internal battle with myself this moment. I take a deep breath as I look down to my phone and then back up, catching Natsu looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes." I find myself saying and I hear Gildarts roar to life as he approves of my answer. I look to Laxus and narrow my eyes at him. "Yes…" This time I say it softer, lower… For only his ears to hear. And at this he just continues to smile at me nodding his head.

"We see how it goes… And we work from there." I hear him say and I nod my head towards him agreeing.

I pull my chair slightly closer to Laxus and straighten out. "But let's just keep it between the two of us until…" I find myself saying and with this Laxus just nods his head. I look back in front of me pulling my drink closer. I hope my lack in judgement concerning relationship isn't due to the liquor pumping through my veins, look where we ended up last time… I bite my lip as I recall my and Natsu's little tryst in the bathroom. I shudder as I am reminded of that.

I take another sip from my drink. I feel my body loosening as I continue to sip, this time just a bit slower. "So another round of shots are in order?" I hear Gray say as he motions Loki over towards us. Loki gives me this look that I can't place as he walks closer.

"Another round of shots please?" Gray states and I watch as Loki writes down on his note book.

"Another drink for Lucy as well." I hear Natsu say and both myself and Laxus look to him in surprise. He gives me a smirk as he nods his head.

"Sure another drink… Same please Loki." I find myself saying, at this rate I would be drunk if I continued like this. I place my phone back in my handbag as I straighten myself in my chair. I take a deep breath and watch as Gildarts pulls out a packet of smokes, taking one out and offering to the others but only Gajeel takes him up on his offer.

I watch as Gajeel call to Loki and he moves to the side. I feel some pressure in my lower body, maybe now would be a good decision to go to the bathroom. I slightly push my chair out as I rise to my feet. "Excuse me, just need to visit the lady's room." I find myself saying and I watch as both Levy and Juvia look to me, yet not offering to accompany me.

I don't stay longer then needed as I walk towards the bathroom, this time there was no show for Natsu, this time there was no teasing anyone. This time no one was going to surprise me when I leave the stall. I rush in and quickly do my business. Once I am done and my hands are washed I move back. I slowly walk back out. My eyes flying towards our table, everyone just talking and having a good time.

I take a huff and look as Loki moves back behind the bar and he starts mixing the drinks that had been requested. For a moment I look to the table again and then I walk towards the bar, popping down on a stool.

"Loki…" I call towards him and he instantly leaves everything he was busy with, moving towards me cautiously.

"Lucy?" He asks as he leans onto the bar.

"Give me a shot of tequila please?" I ask almost pleadingly. I pucker up my lips and give him some puppy dog eyes.

"You're drinking a lot." Loki states as he pulls out a glass and place it in front of me, he reaches for the liquor and soon fills the glass. "Isn't that your friend from last week?" Loki states as he nods his head in the direction of the table, on cue Natsu looks towards me and I instantly look to Loki, reaching eagerly for the glass. I bring it to my lips moments later and let the liquor slide down my throat.

"Don't go there." I find myself saying, I shoot Loki a glare as I place the shooter glass on the counter.

"Just an observation… But Lucy take it easy on the liquor please." Loki asks and I look to him as he almost looks like he's going to get on his knees and plead. I bite my lips and look towards Loki for a moment. He almost seemed handsome as I look at his eyes, searching them for something I am not sure.

"Fine…" I say as he starts to move from side to side placing the shot glasses on his tray as he starts to throw the shots for our table. "Make my fishbowl a single but still charge him for a double…" I mutter under my breath as I look how Loki's hands move, now busy mixing my drink.

"Don't be mean.." Loki replies as he looks over his glasses but he sends me a smirk.

"Me mean?" I ask not sure where he even got that from. "Never!" I say and at this he just chuckles.

I look to the table again as everyone speaks among the group and it's smiles and laughter. I smile as I watch them for a moment. I feel a hand on my back and soon I look to the side and I am met by the grey blue eyes of Laxus as he smirks to me, for a moment I thought it would have been Natsu.

"You overseeing our drinks?" Laxus says and at this I chuckle as I look to Loki, his expression is different the one he wore last week with Natsu. I raise a brow and Loki instantly looks away as he continues to mix my drink.

"Something like that." I reply as I look to Laxus. "And you?" I ask as I move to the side to fully look at him. I couldn't deny it, Laxus was so handsome, and he had a charm to him that I liked. But then again I always found myself liking bad things. My taste in men in particular was bad.

"So tomorrow? We going for a dinner date?" Laxus asks and I can't help but smile as I nod my head.

"Yeah. Better be good Colonel… First impressions says a lot." I say with a little giggle and He just continues to smile to me. There is something in his eyes, something I haven't really seen yet in others. I think I saw it in Natsu's eyes as well last week but that could have been the liquor and not me.

"Of course." Laxus says as he straightens up and smiles to me. "You have my word." He continues and I just smile to him as I now and again glance at Loki and his drink mixing abilities.

"Just… keep it between us… I don't need this being a hot topic on the rumour mill at work… We see how it goes and from there…" I say but I don't really know what to say or how to phrase my words. I bite my lip and look up to Laxus through my lashes, I watch as his resolve crashes and he just continues to look at me nodding his head.

"Sure. We won't mix business with pleasure." I hear him say and at this I nod my head, that was what I wanted to say but I just couldn't find the words as they swam around in my head. The liquor was starting to have more effect on me now.

"Hey, you two heading back to your table? After I serve the drinks I'll be bringing the food." Loki states and we both look to the male behind the counter. I nod my head and effortlessly try to push off of the seat but I end up stumbling and Laxus drapes an arm around me pulling me up.

"Fuck.." I mutter as I try to find my balance and then I am upright and on my feet.

"Watch it Miss Heartfilia…" I hear Laxus almost purr in my ear but I soon playfully push at him giggling somewhat. Once I have my balance he removes his hand from me and we both stand up right. "Let's get going." Laxus states and I just nod my head to him as we start to make our way back to our little group.


	10. Chapter 10

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hello again. Yes another chapter in such a short period of time. Well I had to keep my mind busy so I kept on typing. I do hope you all enjoy this. Thank you so much for the support and caring. It's just amazing! You all are amazing. Be sure to catch the update on 'Red' as well. Yes yes I know I am a busy body. Thanks to each reader for taking the time and reading this story. Remember, love me, hate me, give me your opinion, state a moment or ask a question. I am always around. But on to the next chapter! I do hope you enjoy it. Some Lalu for all you Lalu lovers.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

Chapter 10

 _If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_

 _You know it's love heading your way_

I look at my alarm clock, fighting to keep my one eyes open as I look at the time. I sigh and turn again as I finally lay on my back and I stare up at the ceiling. I felt like dying, literally and figuratively. I am not even sure how the fuck I got home last night. I reach to the side, my fingers touching my phone and then I grab a hold of it and pull it closer.

I look to the brightly lit screen and frown, the light was too bright. I place my arm over my eyes and try to focus. I had 2 missed calls and I had 3 unread messages. I close one eye as I bring the phone closer to me and I unlock it. I look at my call log, seemingly I had called someone last night, the number called back… But we didn't speak, the second number was Juvia and that was about 3 hours ago… I glance at the clock again… She was up far too early for my liking.

I move to my messages and I look at the names, Juvia, Levy and Laxus, I half smile at that but regret it as I push myself up on my elbows as I open the message from Juvia. 'Are you okay? You were really wasted last night. Message me ASAP.' I raise a brow at her message and I want to shake my head but it hurt just a bit too much.

I press reply and continue to stare at my phone with one eye. 'I'm alive…' That's all I manage to type as I move on to Levy's text.

'Lucy! Are you okay? Are you home?' I let a yawn escape my throat, or was that a burp? Not too sure but I could taste alcohol on my breath and that almost sent me running to the bathroom.

'I'm home…and barely alive.' I type to her and then close the chat as I move to Laxus. What had happened last night? Had I really drank that much that I can barely remember what the fuck I had done? I turn to my side as I open the text from Laxus.

'Let me know when you wake up.' I raise a brow at his message and then I sit up, my head aching so much that I just want to lay down and die. But I doubt that that would happen to me.

'Barely awake…' I manage to type as I throw my legs over the edge of my bed. I look to see that I was no longer in my jeans, and that the only clothes that remained on my body had been my underwear and tube top. Erg. I look around the room and see that my jeans was luckily in the hamper, my shoes? Nowhere to be seen.

A sharp pain lighting up in my head as my ringtone starts playing. I frown as I look to the phone, I instantly mute the ringtone as I look to the screen. I'm still trying to get all my bearings straight as I swipe answer and bring the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I answer and there is a moment of silence on the other side.

"Hey there," I hear Laxus' voice echo from the other side and it almost sooths my aching head. I give a small frown as I rise to my feet and look around my room. I can't even remember getting into bed.

"You seem too hyper for a morning like this." I say into the receiver as I move towards my bathroom, I look to myself in the mirror and raise a brow, I still looked half human, only thing wrong was my make-up was slightly smudged. I wipe at my eyes and then I turn on the tap, pulling a glass closer as I fill it. I turn around and walk back to my room as I reach my vanity I pull out a little box of pain killers.

"It's afternoon," I hear Laxus say and at this I giggle, because it was just passed 12 PM, I pop two pain killers out of the box and then bring them to my mouth gulping them down with some water. "How do you feel? You drank a lot last night. Zeref shouldn't have challenged you to a drinking contest." At this I raise a brow… A drinking contest? That could explain why I had a killer head ache.

"I feel like dying to be honest." I reply into the phone as I move back to my bed and sit down. With how I felt right now I wasn't sure if we would still be able to go out for our dinner date.

"You hung over?" Laxus asks and I can hear that he is on the move, but I don't pay too much attention to the noise I hear in the background.

"Yeah…" I say as I lay back down on my bed, my feet still hanging of the side of the bed. "I don't know if I'll be able to make tonight." I finally say and I hear him exhale, but it's not a sigh.

"I figured that much." I hear him say and I turn to my side and then I am on knees with my stomach and chest on the bed as I look to my pillows. I felt so bad for admitting this. "How bout we do something else?" I hear him say and I raise a brow, he was very understanding of my situation it seems.

"Hmmm?" I ask and then there is a knock on my front door and I half turn and look out of my bedroom towards my living room. "Hold on." I say as I press the phone to my chest and rise up to my feet with some effort. I slowly make my way towards my front door, not sure who would bug me at all this weekend. I knew Levy was working and Juvia? Well I think she was with Gray to be honest. Where else would she be?

I don't see my key in the door which might mean that I didn't lock it last night, fuck it. I move to behind the door and then I grip the handle and I slowly open the door, the sun light blinding me for a few moments before I throw my arm over my eyes to shield myself. As soon as my eyes adjust I look to the person who dares bother me and I almost yelp as I let go of my phone and it falls to the floor but somehow it lands on my feet, not shattering into pieces.

"Oh My God! Laxus!" I yell as I bend over and pick up my phone rising to my feet as I pull the door open fully. The blonde just remains standing in my door as he continues to smile brightly. "What the fuck?" I ask as I place my hand on my hip and I glare at him like I have never glared at any one before.

"Well hello there." Laxus states as he tilts his head to the side smiling brightly. My eyes meet his as I look at him in disbelieve.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I look over him, from his sneakers to his jeans, to his casual shirt, to his smile. His one hand behind his back holding something.

"Well… Can I come in?" He asks and I just continue to look at him. There was no point in standing in my door way yelling at him besides the sun was way too bright for me. I shake my head as I turn in my step and I walk into my place not even worried to close the door. I walk to the side and walk towards the living room leading to the kitchen. I hear the door being closed and then I hear footsteps. I walk to my fridge and open it, looking for something to drink. I was so thirsty.

"You can't just pop up at my place you know." I say as I close the fridge, I had nothing to drink. Erg. I move to the sink and grab a glass as I pour some water in it and down the glass in one go.

"Well I kind of guessed you would be hung over. So I thought I would improvise." Laxus says as he places a bag on my counter. I turn and look at him as I cross my arms over my chest.

"How do you even know where I stay, and whether I would be here?" I ask as I lean again the other counter and I continue to look at him. He looks over his shoulder to me and just continues to smile at me.

"Well, one… Who do you think brought you and your car home last night?" Laxus asks narrowing his eyes at me and I shift to my other foot as I watch him in suspicion. He starts removing things from the bag, one being a 2L Cola. I narrow my eyes even more when he places packets of chips on my counter.

"You?" I ask and at this he looks over his shoulder again, this time a smirk was on his lips.

"Yeah, your friends gave me directions." Laxus says and I nod my head as he continues to place stuff on my counter. I push off of the counter and walk to the other side so I could look at him directly. I lean again the counter placing my hands on the edge, holding myself upright. Laxus glances to me and then he just continues to unpack what he had in his bag.

"How did you get home?" I ask as I look at the chips, a variety of everything I adore, and then he places chocolates on the counter, and I swear he was doing this to torture me.

"Well, I drove you in your car and Natsu followed me since me and Gildarts drove with him." Laxus states as he pulls another soda from the bag, then he places the bag to the side and moves to the other bag.

"Hmm so you dropped me off here and didn't even think of it to lock my door?" I say as I tilt my head to the side letting my hair slide off my shoulders.

"I didn't have this whole thing planned out, I planned as I went." Laxus says as he pulls several DVD disks from the bag and then he pulls out 3 boxes of pizza. I stare at him for a moment and that's when the smell of the mozzarella hit me. God it was mouth-watering.

"What is all of this?" I ask motioning towards the things now placed on my counter. Laxus gives me a smile as he pulls a chair from underneath the counter and he takes a seat.

"Well taking in consideration how much you drank last night, and the fact that I had to pick you up and take you home and place you in bed I kinda figured out that our date wouldn't happen…" Laxus states and my eyes go wide. He had to pick me up? God how drunk was I? "So I just figured I would end up pitching up at your door with comfort foods and movies and just chill with you." At this I look to him, the sentiment was sweet.

"So you got all this for me?" I ask pointing towards everything on the counter.

"Us…" He says and I just nod my head as I look at him.

"Okay and If I didn't approve of your idea?" I say as I shift my weight to my other foot and I reach for the box of pizza and open the top… I swear I couldn't contain myself as my stomach grumbled.

"I did think you would chase me away but I'm very content you let me in now." Laxus says as he swats away my hand from the box and I narrow my eyes at him. "Now why don't you go get a bath or a shower, get in some comfortable clothes and I'll set up everything so we can watch a movie." At this I smile to him but then frown…

"What's wrong with me now…." I stop as I look down at myself, still wearing my tube top from last night and I was in my panties… God this could not be more embarrassing then it already was, I feel my cheeks go bright pink as I continue to stand there in front of Laxus.

"Nothing wrong with how you look now…" Laxus says and I almost slap him as I turn on my heal and I start to make my way to my room and my bathroom and I know he's watching my ass as I go so I pull the hem of my shirt slightly over my ass which earns me a chuckle.

With my other hand I just throw him a middle finger, as I reach the door to my room I look to him. "Just so you know, the TV and everything is in my room, this living room is just for show…." I say before I disappear into my room. I rush to my closet and pull it open, I look through my clothes for 'something comfortable', I huff a breath as I pull a tank top and some PJ shorts from it, then I move towards my vanity and pull open a drawer where I pack my underwear, I pull out a simple pair of light blue panties and bra and then I move towards my bathroom. I close the door as I walk over to the toilet, placing the lid down and placing my clothes on it.

I put on the taps of the shower making sure the temperature is just right and then I start to strip out of my tube top and underwear. I throw them into the hamper and step into the shower without a second thought, the warm water running over my skin makes me hum in enjoyment. I take a deep breath and just close my eyes as I wet my hair.

This was a surprise, to think that he would do all this just to spend time with me. He just won some points in the sweet heart department and I smile as I reach for my shampoo, eagerly working it into my scalp.

Once the shampoo is rinsed out and I place on some conditioner I start to scrub my body from top to bottom. The smell of lavender filling my senses as I continue to wash my skin, the warmth really easing my tense muscles. And then my stomach grumbles again and I smile as I think of the pizza that would be awaiting me.

I move to stand directly underneath the shower head, and let the water cascade down my body. This has never happened to me, I have never had a guy pitch up at my place like this, much less have I pranced around in almost no clothes in front of anyone. I bite my lip as I turn to the side. This was strange yet I welcomed it.

Was this Laxus attempt at trying to win me over even though I told him we would see where this would lead? Did this mean we would spend much time like this together? I mean no one but Levy and Juvia has ever seen me in such an unappealing state, no make-up, hair not done. I bite my lip and quickly make work to rinse the conditioner from my hair and let the soap flow from my body.

I'm in a very vulnerable state here, almost naked… Would he still stay even if I was like this? I close the taps and grab for a towel, making sure I trap all the wet hair on top of my hair in the folded towel, then I grab another and I dry my face. I pull open the door and step out of the shower, steam has taken over the room. I wrap the towel securely around my frame and move to the basin, I wipe the mirror clear as I look at my reflection and frown…I take the makeup removing wipes and clean my face until I am plain and clear faced. I frown at myself again.

I quickly make work of drying myself and then I pull on my underwear and then my shorts and tank top. I move over to the basin again and look at myself once more, contemplating whether to place on a bit of make-up or not, just a bit of concealer… I would be suffocating my poor skin if I do. I shake my head and then I pull the towel from my head and start dabbing at my hair, I would towel dry it for today. Once it seems dry enough I tie my hair into a bun on my head and take a deep breath as I quickly place everything in order again. Hanging all the towels on the racks and placing everything where it should be.

Once everything is in place I move to the door, I place my hand on the handle and I take a deep breath as I open the door. I look into my room, the bed has been made and the pillows are places so we would be sitting up against the wall, there is a box of pizza in the middle and next to it there is chips and snack, on the bed side tables there are glasses with cola and on my side there is this big chocolate. I walk into my room and look at the door leading to the living room.

I had to give it to Laxus he was sweet, but I don't know, I just had a feeling that he was into the way I presented myself, the way I held myself, always looking like a movie star, never a hair out of place. And here I was, in PJ shorts, and a tank top, hair in a messy bun and no make-up. I sigh as I move to the door way and I look towards the kitchen.

"You done?" I hear him ask and I almost hide behind the wall.

"Yeah…" I say as he continues to do something on the counter. Not too sure what he was doing. "Listen Laxus…" I start but he doesn't stop what he's doing. I just hear him say a simple 'hmm'. "Just know, I don't need another temporary person in my life…" I say and at this he stops.

He turns and he looks to me, worry evident in his beautiful eyes. "What do you mean by that…?" He asks as he continues to look at me, he gives me a sad smile and I take a step into the living room. I lightly touch my upper arm as I look to the floor, now I was in full view of him.

"Just be frank with me, and tell me if it's only for the looks that you want to be with me..." I say as I look up and my eyes meet his eyes. I feel foolish for even saying this to him.

"I promise I won't be a temporary person in your life… I will stay… even when you are an unlovable mess…" Laxus says and at this he takes a step towards me. His eyes holding admirations and love that I have seen a few times.

"An unlovable unattractive mess like now?" I ask and at this Laxus just chuckles until he stops in front of me, he places his warm hands to my skin and I instantly look to his eyes.

"You think you're an unlovable unattractive mess right now?" Laxus asks with that smirk that always makes me think of him in a naughty ways. I nod my head and look down to the floor. His hands move to my face and he lightly grasps my face as he makes me look to him again. "That's not true… The day you are an unlovable unattractive mess you won't even know it, because I will still look at you with love in my eyes and I would still stay… So never think that." At this I give him a half smile. "Besides you look even better now then you normally do at work." At this I smile wide and I shake my head at him and his foolishness.

"Whatever." I say as I slightly push at him and I turn on my heel. "What are we watching?" I ask as I move to the entrance of my room and I watch him walk back to the counter. He moves his hands over the counter somewhat and then he has plates in his hands as he starts to move towards me.

"Well… I don't know if you are a lover of romance movies, so no chick flicks but I have a good horror movie to start off?" Laxus say and I raise my brow sending him a smirk.

When he reaches me I start to move and we step into my room instantly surrounded by my still dark room. The drapes still as they were left. I move to my side of the bed but before I get on the bed I look to Laxus as he stands in front of my bed… I bit my lip, this must be so strange… Here he was coming to visit me and I am luring him into my bed room. God… This looked so bad but I just smile towards him.

"Everything ok?" I ask him as I move to sit on my bed, folding my legs underneath me as I sit down. For a moment Laxus looks to me and then to the other side. I slowly move my hand to the other side and playfully pat on it, motivating him to take a seat. I give him a playful smile and soon he moves to the other side, placing the plates on the side table and then he finally takes a seat, he seems somewhat stiff. "Come on Laxus, take your shoes of and get comfortable." I say as I lean back against my array of pillows.

He doesn't look at me, but he kicks of his shoes and then he looks at me over his shoulder. "This just feels slightly strange." At this he gives a nervous chuckle and I frown. Strange? He was only seeing this now?

"I know haha, me luring you into my room, onto my bed to watch movies as our first ever 'date'." I say making sure he sees that I am placing date in inverted comas. At this he chuckles. But soon he fully gets on the bed and he swings his legs onto the bed, reclining fully now and I smile.

"You wouldn't even need to lure me." Laxus says and at this I swat at his arm playfully. But he catches my hand and stops me, he just continues to smile at me. He grabs the plates and bring them closer, with his other hand he pops open the pizza box and offers me a plate. I take it without hesitation and I reach into the box, taking two slices. I then hold the box open for him to plate up some pieces. When he has 3 pieces on his plate I let the box close and I look to him.

"Thanks, this is very sweet." I say as I bring a piece of pizza to my lips. I take a bite and hum in appreciation. This pizza was so good.

"I was serious yesterday." I hear Laxus say and I turn my head somewhat to him as I give him a questionable look to explain. "I like you." Laxus says before taking a bite from his pizza, I watch him as he chews and then swallows. I still continue to give him a questionable look.

"You like me?" I ask before I smirk to him. "I thought that was common knowledge now…" I say with a little giggle as I take a bite of my pizza again.

"I'd like to see where this goes… in the future." Laxus says and I nod my head to him. I understood what he said. What he meant. I see a slight blush on his cheeks as I continue to look at him… "For me and you?" He gulps and at this I have to giggle.

"Colonel what you are trying to say is you want to see if we can work as a dating couple?" I say as a matter of fact and at this Laxus almost chokes on the piece of pizza he was chewing, but soon he recovered and his eyes meet mine.

"Yes…" Laxus finally says and I just give him a soft smile… I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, I wasn't sure if I could even do relationships. But hell I could give him a chance couldn't I? What would be so wrong in that? I bite my lip as I look to his grey blue eyes, I couldn't say no… But there was something I needed to get off my chest…

"Okay… But we're going to take this slow…" I say as I give him a side way glance. I know you think I wanted to tell him I fucked Natsu… Our station commander, but that was not happening, it would never happen, it would be better if we just left it at that and forgot it ever happened.

"Slow is fine with me." Laxus replies and with that I give him an approving smile. After our rather lovely pizza we sat awkwardly and started to watch the movies he had brought with him, but we were not 13 year old, so when he finally got comfortable I found myself moving to his side, laying with my head on his arm, every now and again snuggling closer to his warm body…

A day spent like this… was a day well spent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hi there! I'm back at work, had the funeral earlier this week. But I am in good spirit. I want to thank everyone that read the previous chapter(s). You all are amazing. I happen to stumble onto some new music and I fell in love with some of the music. Song featuring in this chapter is 'Neffex – Rumors' Feel free to listen to it as you look at the world through Natsu's eyes in this chapter. I had fun reading some of the reviews, and I will admit, Lucy was really a Ho-Ho-Ho. And it aint even Christmas. I always kind of thought that my other story 'Red' was go with the flow but I think it's contagious. And Paradise caught it. I just typed the next two chapters for the sake of unwinding, some may be pissed, some may be pleased, I don't mind I enjoyed every letter of it. If you want to see what happens, stay tuned, if you don't I'm not gonna force you to continue reading. And I am just gonna throw it out there but Mira is the office slut. . There I said it. I'll give more insight on the next update later this week. Need to finish a chapter of 'Red' before I update Chapter 12. Remember to love me, hate me, give me your opinion and comment and don't be scared to ask question. If you do PM, sorry if I take long to reply but they don't show PM's on my phone ;.;. Lots of Love Lols.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

Chapter 11

 _My time (my time)_

 _My t-t-t-t-time well, it's a never ending helter skelter_

 _We'll be out whatever the wheater_

I rub my temples as I look down to the paperwork I am almost finished with. Who ever thought there would be this much paper work for a station commander? Capt Vermilion could surely deal with this, then I could focus on our core function, crime prevention cand investigating crime that was committed.

"Miss Strauss…" I call to my secretary and I hear her soft voice indicated that she is coming. I look up as she walks into my office, I look her over for a moment, from the sandals on her feet to the skirt she has on and the simple tank top that barely covers her chest. I almost forgot yet again that today we would be having a get together for the station. That's why I am wearing jeans and a t-shirt with some sneakers.

"Yes Colonel Dragneel?" Mira asks as she steps to the front of my table.

"I'm done with this paper work. You can take it. What time are you leaving?" I ask as a matter of fact and she smiles as she leans forward and takes the stack of paperwork I just finalized.

"In a few minutes, Lt Col Drayer will be driving me." I raise a brow as she says this. It was clear as day light that she was after Laxus. And he didn't even give her the time of day. To be honest I thought that Lucy would be driving with him. But since our little drinking expedition last Friday the two of them seemed to be on a different tone with each other.

I didn't catch him in her office or vice versa. To think of it, I barely saw them together. I narrow my eyes, did something happen that I don't know of? "Mira…" I call to my secretary as she is about to turn on her heel and leave my office. She stops in her tracks and she looks to me.

"Yes Colonel?" she asks and I am contemplating whether to ask her what was on my mind or not.

"Where is Miss Heartfilia?" I finally ask after what seemed like an eternity of silence. The thing is the blonde has been on my mind since that first night. God I can't forget those eyes, how those lips taste. Every time I am near her I need to contain myself because I want to touch her soft skin, I want to pull her to me and feel every inch of her body pressed up against me. If there was nothing between Laxus and Lucy as I suspected I really wanted to get to know her. I didn't just want to taste her lips, bend her over my desk and have my way with her. God that woman would drive me insane and I doubt she even knew this.

"In her office I believe. You want me to call her?" Mira ask and I take a deep breath as I contemplate my next question.

"You know most of what's going on around town, right?" I ask and she gives me this sceptical look that I can't decipher. But she nods her head in agreement. "Is Miss Heartfilia seeing anyone?" The question seemed rushed as the words leave my mouth. I see the words registering in Mira's mind and I instantly regret my question.

"No, not that I know of." Came Mira's timed reply before tilting her head to the side. "To be honest she hasn't been with anyone in a very long time. Since high school, I think." Mira continues and I furrow my brows at this new information.

"I see." I reply, I am reminded of the first time we met, and we said goodbye, that look she gave me when she told me it's a small town. There was some longing in those eyes, there was want…

"Lucy tends to keep to herself. Somewhat of a loner, but that doesn't stop the rumour mill from running its mouth about her. I'm actually surprised that she's still working here, she's been accused of being a home wrecker." I frown at this and Mira continues. "The lady's don't really like her and the males can't stop liking her. But as I said she keeps to herself, and all the rumours are just that. Rumours." I nod my head. People could be so cruel. "Will that be all Colonel?"

"Call Miss Heartfilia then you can leave." I finally say. I look to my phone and see that we still have 30 minutes till we need to be at the venue. Not that I even knew where the venue was, that's why I wanted Lucy. Mira nods her head and then she steps out of my office. I listen to her sandals walk over the floor then she is behind her desk and she picks up her phone. Her voice is too low for me to listen to what she is saying.

The thing is I can't get Lucy off of my mind, since that first night, she literarily fell into my arms. And she was just so different from all the woman I knew. God she was something else, from her golden locks to her soft skin, her full hips, lips… chest. She was driving me crazy even when I wasn't around her. Every time I saw her I wanted her more and more.

Fuck this was a first that a woman has gotten me so riled up that I keep wanting to come back for more and more. She has been the only thing on my mind, but being here at work or in front of co-workers it was a no go. I couldn't risk it, I couldn't risk both our reputations. I wasn't even sure she felt the same. This woman made me so confused and frustrated. But I needed to remind myself, that I was her commanding officer, we are working together and that this can blow up in our faces.

As if on cue I hear the door open and then I hear Mira greeting Lucy before telling her that I am waiting for her and then she darts out of the office without as much as a goodbye. Eager to see Laxus I am sure. I can't hear Lucy's footsteps but I can hear her knock on my door. I look up.

"Come in." I say and for a moment I feel nervous as I wait to see the blonde. And when she walks in I just try to keep my eyes on her face, because if they looked anywhere else I would become too distracted. But I chance it and I look down. She is wearing flats, and then her legs goes on and on, so smooth, they look so silky that I just want to run my fingers over her skin, it seems she's wearing a skirt and a jacket, the jacket is oversized and covers her frame hiding it from my view. Her hair falling down her back. And those eyes, they bore into me.

"Colonel Dragneel?" She asks and I so wished she would say my name. I missed hearing her utter my name. Because she did it in such a way that made my blood boil.

"Lucy come on in." I say and there is my first slip up, referring to her as Lucy instead of Miss Heartfilia. I was slipping. She smiles as she takes a few steps into my office and then she is in front of my desk. In my mind I imagine lifting her on my desk, throwing everything of off the table and fucking her senseless. I shake my head and then I try to focus again. "Um Mira indicated that she already has someone driving her to the venue, I wanted to ask if you could drive with me, because I have no idea where the venue is…" I say and I have to shift somewhat in my seat as my mind runs wild with the possibilities.

"Oh, sure, would you like me to drive with you or would you follow me?" she asks and she seems so innocent as she says this.

"What would be the best option?" I ask as I pull open my drawer and I pull out my keys for my car.

"I really don't mind, but if I do drive with you, I would need to come back to the station to get my car." Lucy says with a smile and I nod my head. "But it would be a waste of fuel to have two vehicles drive out to the venue. So I kind of suggest that I drive with you." I nod my head as I close the drawer. I liked her suggestion more and more.

"You mind driving with me?" I ask and my eyes meet hers. There is this sense of temptation that her body langue is giving off that only fuelled me more. Lucy shakes her head and her hair moves from side to side, how I wish I could run my fingers through her hair. I shake my head once more. "Go get your stuff then I'll lock up here." I say as I rise to my feet. Without a second thought she disappears from my view but I got a nice glance of her ass as she twirls on her heel. I hear the glass door open then close moments later.

I shift my weight and then I need to adjust the situation in my pants, yes she has me so riled up that she could easily let me stand attention without even trying. Fuck. I take a deep breath and I try my best to pull myself together. I pull my office keys closer and look to the two sets of keys in my hands. One being my car keys the other my office keys. Good, everything thing else that I need was still in my car. I pass my desk and walk to Mira's office, locking mine as I go. I make sure that the lights are off and the windows are closed because sometimes Mira did forget the basic things like that. I walk out of her office and close the glass door, locking it and then close the burglar bar. And as I turn around Lucy turns into the hallway to my office, she has a bag on her shoulder and her phone in her hand.

She looks up to me and our eyes meet, I can't help but smile as I start walking towards her, she remains in her spot till I reach her and then we start to make our way towards my car. As we leave the charge office and walk into the courtyard I can see how the attention is drawn to her from all the males and I almost chuckle. I look over my shoulder to her but it seems she doesn't pay any attention to the males that surround her.

The walk to my BMW is fast as it's parked in the designated spot reserved for me. I unlock the vehicle and walk to the passenger's side, she follows without hesitation, then I open the door and I side steps so she can get into the car, she gives me a guarded look and then she takes a breath and she takes a seat, relaxing somewhat in the seat as I close the door.

I slowly make my way to the drivers' side, my mind still running around with all the things I could do to her in the small space inside my car. God she was going to be the death of me that I was sure of. And the cause of death would be blue balls.

I get into the drivers' side and she is already buckled up, good girl. I buckle up and place the key in the ignition making the engine roar to life. I hear what seems to be a hum of approval from her side and all I can do is smile. I put the car in reverse and soon I pull the vehicle out of the parking spot, I turn and soon we are in front of the gate.

"Do you know where the golf estate on Michael Avenue is?" she asks and I nod my head as the gate opens and I pull into the road. "Well if you can drive to Michael Avenue then I can explain the rest." Lucy says as she places her bag on her lap and she fold her hands over her bag, she almost seems nervous being alone with me in my car.

"Okay, sure." I say as I start to drive in the direction of Michael Avenue. "What is the aim of today exactly?" I ask as I turn to look at her trying to make idle conversation. She keeps her eyes on the road as she fiddles with her fingers.

"It's like a team building, just a day to build moral among co-workers I guess." She replies and then she sends a secret glance in my direction which I notice, and I instantly notice the pink hue on her cheeks from being caught.

"Build moral?" I ask as I continue to drive, my one hand reaching for the radio, switching it on as I go, but the volume is too low for us not to speak or listen to each other.

"Well it's more of an opportunity to drink while on duty and just have fun." She says and at this I raise a brow.

"Did I approve this?" I ask mostly to myself because I was not one to approve drinking while on duty. I glance to Lucy and she gives me this sheepish expression.

"Well it's kind of a welcome to the Station party for you, Lt Col Drayer and Lt Col Clive." She replies and I nod my head still not sure how the hell I approved this. "So you need to expect that there will be drinking… because what's a party without drinking? And I mean the place has an open bar." Lucy continues to speak and I just nod my head.

There was a lot of other ways that they could have welcomed us but well, if this was our decided fate, what could I do? Nothing. "Mavis only mentioned half of it to me to be honest." I reply back and at this Lucy laughs.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise party if you knew." She indicated and again I nod my head towards her. For a few minutes we drive in complete silence, I look over to the blond beside me and she just continues to look out the window.

"What else should I expect?" I ask after a while and she looks to me, her eyes boring into mine for a moment.

"Just some music, some dancing, some nice food." She replies and I get the sense that she feels slightly uneasy. I furrow my brows as I continue to drive not too sure what to make of the whole uneasiness. And whether it was me making her feel like this. "Lister Colonel…" She starts after several moments but I stop her.

"You know my name is Natsu." I reply and at this she just nods her head. The level of professionalism that she is using caught me off guard.

"Natsu, I wanted to apologise for Friday. I really didn't mean to get shit faced drunk and pass out." She starts and then it hits me she was trying to apologise for her actions on Friday. I almost chuckle as I take a left at the stop.

"No need to apologise, beside you didn't pass out until Laxus drove you home." I say and at this she just nods her head but her cheeks continue to grow in shades of pink to red now. "We were all having fun. Zeref should not have challenged you to that drinking contest." I continue to say, because I felt the need to apologise for how my brother handled himself. At least they didn't kick Lucy out of Fairy Tail like they did Zeref.

"Still I took the challenge. So I need to apologise. You are my commanding officer and I need to know my place." She continues but I only chuckle further.

"No need, if we start apologising now, then there is a sting of things we still have to apologise for… and for one I am not going to apologise for what happened that first night." The words left my mouth without me thinking them through. I see her eyes on me as she stares at me for a moment.

"Neither am I." I hear her say and I want to smile at that answer, because this was one step closer for me in what I might have planned.

"So let's just leave it at that." I say as I smirk and she just nods her head.

"We need to make a turn at the next robot." I hear her say and I glance to her once again. There is a fire in her eyes right now and I'm not sure what to do about it. I nod my head and switch on my indicator. Soon I turn and I continue to drive as she moves her hands into the direction I need to turn to. Soon we arrive at a parking lot, there are a lot of cars already parked and soon she shows me an open space. I park the vehicle and then switch it off. My hands move on their own accord as I unbuckle my safety belt.

Before she can reach hers I stop her hand as I turn to look to her, my eyes meeting her. "You do know I don't regret what happened that night…" Her eyes find mine and she almost seems nervous as she continues to stare at me. Her lips are partly open and then her tongue darts out and licks at her bottom lip.

"Neither do I." she replies softly, her eyes deviating from mine to look at my lips for a moment. God this opportunity was handed to me on a silver platter. I lean in closer until my lips cover hers, and I kiss her, like I did that night, I kiss her with so much want, so much hunger that I feel I will combust if I didn't kiss her now. She's still and un-responsive at first but when I reach my hand for her, to pull her closer because she's just not close enough she starts kissing me back.

Her hair is just as silky as I remember it as I run my fingers through it, her lips are plumb and she tastes so sweet. God I just couldn't get enough of her. I feel her hand against my cheek and soon my tongue is tasting the inside of her mouth, until I find her tongue and it's waging a war, a war that I would easily win but I make her feel like she could have a chance. But the kiss ends too quick and soon she has her safety belt of and the door to her side is open and she is struggling to find her step as she gets out. I open my eyes and I look at the empty place where she had just been. She is now standing outside of the car. She is pulling at her skirt and her jacket and then she leans into the car, her eyes wide open as she stare at me in complete shock.

"What?" I half ask in surprise. Her eyes meet mine for a moment and then she straightens up.

"There are people arriving and we can't just sit here… We need to get going." She was out of breath and I can see her lips slightly swollen, as she continues to take deep breaths.

"Lucy?" I ask as I start to open my door and then she closes her door and she shakes her head as I rise to my feet taking a step outside of my car, I pull the keys into my pocket and then close the door. I look at her over the roof of the car and she just seemed so shocked. She turns from me but quickly turns back, her eyes meeting mine. "Lucy?" I ask again.

"You can't just do that in the open! There are people! What if they saw?" she almost seemed worried but I guess she had good reason to be. Fuck I didn't really think this through. "Luckily no one saw!" She says under her breath and I take a chance and glance around, yes there were cars coming in and looking for parking spots but we were not spotted. She takes a step and then another until she is in front of the car.

I run a hand through my hair as I shake my head, this girl was doing all kinds of things to my mind. One making me do strange things, like fucking her in a bathroom, kissing her in a crowded car park. I shake my head and then look back to her.

"Let's just go." She says as she folds her arms over her chest, her bag back on her shoulder. I nod my head as I start to walk towards her. God I was losing my mind with her around. "You can't do that…" She says under her breath and I just look to the side.

"Let's not mention it then." I find myself saying as we walk past the vehicles that are already parked. I find myself following her as I go, not to sure where we were going but I follow her every now and again glancing at her long smooth legs as she walks slightly in front of me.

We get to a door where a waiter is standing, waiting patiently. "Hi there, table for two?" I hear the male say and I finally look up as I see Lucy give the male a nervous smile.

"Oh no, where are here with the Magnolia Police Station…" She states and the male nods his head at us smiling brightly.

"Sure, you know where it is right?" The waiter asks and Lucy nods her head as she looks to me.

"Yeah. Thanks. Colonel could you hold my bag?" she asks as we start to move yet again. I just nod my head as I extend my hand to her and she gives me her bag, I watch as she moves her hands to the front of her jacket. "Fuck it's hot." I hear her mumble and then the zip to her jacket goes down and underneath the jacket she is wearing the light blue sundress and not a skirt and a shirt as I suspected. It should be illegal for her to even wear something like this. God I could see ever curve of her body, her chest showing of perfect cleavage, almost in mirroring what Mira was sporting earlier. She folds her jacket over her arm and then she reaches for her bag.

I don't hand it back to her. "It's fine, I'll hold it till we get to our destination." I say and she slightly frowns at me but nods.

"Thank you." Her steps are slowing to the point where she is next to me instead of in front of me. I takes in a deep breath as we turn into a room, and it is filled with music and people having a good time, there are people dancing. I look around as I see Mavis looking up as she sees me and she instantly smiles as she starts to make her way towards myself and Lucy.

"Welcome Colonel, Lucy, glad you could make it." Mavis says as she stops a few steps ahead of us.

"Captain." Lucy greets as she stops dead in her track and I stop as well smiling.

"Mavis, you didn't have to throw us a welcoming party." I find myself saying, I see Lucy reaching for her bag again and this time I hand it to her. She remains at my side even after she takes it.

"Well Major General Makarov did say we should make you and Laxus and Gildarts feel at home." Mavis continues to talk and I just nod my head as I take a look around the vast room. I see some of my component heads of to the side sitting at tables. I look to the bar spotting Laxus and Gildarts, Mira at Laxus side. I shake my head, if she only knew he wasn't interested. "Make yourself feel at home and enjoy the day Natsu." Mavis says as she refers to me by my name, officially making this a social non work related event.

"Sure." I find myself saying. I look to Lucy as she looks over the room as well, her eyes lingering on the bar and then she looks back to me smiling.

"Find yourself a table and enjoy. We have great music and fantastic food." Mavis continues and I just smile nodding my head, if only she knew that I wasn't hungry for food but for the woman standing next to me. "Lucy will you show Natsu around?" Mavis asks and at this Lucy just nods her head.

"Sure, let me go place my stuff down at a table." Lucy says. I nod my head and I place my hand on the small of her back.

"Sure show me to a table as well." I find myself saying, dismissing Mavis, we start to walk to a table to the middle of the room and soon Lucy places her bag over the shoulder of the chair, and that is followed by her jacket. I place my hand on her arm and she gives me a surprised look but smiles. "Could you keep my keys and wallet?" I ask and she seems suspicious but nods her head giving a little laugh.

"Just remember I have them." She says and I nod my head. This ensured that I would be driving her back to the station. Hmm I was a bad man. "I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up." I hear her say and I nod my head.

"Sure I'll head to the bar." I call to her as she starts moving. Somehow I didn't feel out of place walking in a room with her at my side, the feeling of being a legitimate couple only soothed my lustful thoughts. I smirk as I turn and start to make my way towards Laxus and Gildarts. Mira has now disappeared. Thank god.

Both males great me with handshake as we call to the bartender. I order a bourbon on the rocks and I turn my back to the bar as I look over the room again. "You came with Heartfilia?" Gildarts asks and I just nod my head.

"Mira jumped me, fuck how the hell will I get rid of her?" I hear Laxus say and at this I laugh.

"Tell her you have a girlfriend." I say and at this Gildarts start laughing.

"He did. She's only trying harder now." Gildarts says and at this we laugh at the expense of Laxus who just shakes his head from side to side. "Oh shit Lax, look she's coming again." Gildarts says under his breath and I want to laugh at the frightened look Laxus is sporting.

"I bet you she just wants to dance." I say as I elbow him when she gets closer.

"Colonel Dragneel you made it!" Mira exclaims as she smiles brightly towards the three of us. I look over to the side as I watch Lucy leave the bathroom and she makes her way to the bar, but not anywhere near us.

"Yes, Lucy is good with directions." I find myself saying, I keep my eyes on Lucy as she walks over the dance floor and soon she is a few feet away from us as the other bartender tends to her.

"Colonel Drayer would you dance with me?" I hear Mira plead to Laxus and I need to contain my laughter as I look to the side but I look at Gildarts and he's giving a toothy grin to poor Laxus.

"Mira, they aren't really playing songs that people can dance to. But why don't you go dance and when they play a slower song I'll join." Damn Laxus was such a softy, he was being so nice, he should just tell her no. But I doubt he has the balls to do that.

I turn around and take my glass of bourbon and bring it to my lips taking a sip, I see out of the corner of my eyes that the gentleman Lucy shares an office with is now next to her. They are talking among themselves. But I can't make out what is being said. A few minutes pass by with them just standing there talking, not really interacting with the rest of the station.

Sometime pass and soon it was midday. 2 hours into this event and I was already 4 drinks into it, I was still seated at the bar with Gildarts, poor Laxus was dragged off to the dance floor by Mira. We couldn't contain our laughter as we continue to watch them. Every now and again Laxus would ask others to dance and ensure that some of the males grabs for Mira so he could get some rest. Lyon and Lucy just continued to stay at the side of the bar.

I push off of the bar and move towards the two. Lyon's eyes meet mine and he nods his head in my direction making Lucy aware that I was approaching. "And why are the two of you so by yourself?" I find myself asked and at this Lucy smiles to me.

"We aren't really people persons." She replies and I just furrow my brows at her.

"Yeah we always keep to ourselves Colonel." Lyon says and I nod my head.

"So no mingling or dancing?" I ask as I place my drink on the bar and at this Lyon raises a brow.

"Lucy is an amazing dancer, she should actually get out there." At this Lucy slaps his forearm. I chuckle at this.

"Don't be foolish." She says as she looks to me then she looks to the dance floor, the song currently playing coming to an end. Mira has yet again found Laxus as they dance. I see how Lucy narrows her brows. "On the other hand maybe I should." She says as she places her drink on the counter. Lucy looks to me and she gives me an all knowing smirk.

"Yeah take Colonel Dragneel with you." Lyon says as he smirks and at this I raise a brow.

Lucy looks to Lyon and then she looks to me, her eyes meeting mine as a new songs starts up. "Colonel?" she reaches out to me and I take a step closer taking her hand. She effortlessly leads us out to the dance floor, several people stepping off and taking their seats as they watch her closely.

I pull on her hand and pull her towards me until she is flush against me. She looks up to me and then she looks over the dance floor, only Mira and Laxus left. She smirks as the songs starts and she begins to move her body swaying to the rhythm.

She's got some nice long hair

And you know that she's a bad chick

All the boys stare

Can't help it it's a habit

Clothes that she wears short skirt and a jacket

I just want to get her alone

On a mattress

I just want to have it

I just gotta have it

Rumors all around say her body is fantastic

All natural not a piece of her is plastic head to her toes

Yea they say that she's elastic

I watch as she moves her hips in an exotic way and I feel mesmerized as I let go of her and let her have her way, she runs her hands through her hair as she gyrates her hips in the rhythm of the song that is currently playing, I keep my eyes on her as she moves, not even noticing that all eyes were on her, I take a step back then another as I continue to watch her. She was better than any strip tease.

I need to remember to keep my mouth close as I continue to watch her. Mira and Laxus now off of the dance floor as she continues to move her body. God she was amazing as she sway from side to side, letting the music take over her body, and I want to be on that dance floor with her, have my hands run up and down her curves.

Yea the whispers all around say she has a reputation

Don't believe it till I see it so I want a demonstration

And I've always learned better with a hands on education

So I need a private session if you get what I am saying

And they say that she's not easy no she's really complicated

But that only makes it better and it's got me so fixated

And I'm not the type to wait around I've never hesitated

But she's got me captivated so the game I'm gunna play it yeah

My back hits the bar and I look to the side, Gildarts has his eyes fixated on her small frame moving in ways I have yet to test myself. "Fuck me…" I hear him say and I almost glare at him, but I am reminded that I had the opportunity to fuck her and it was one of the best I ever had. She is so fixated in the music as she takes each step, each move, she was so in-tune that I almost felt like she was one with the music.

I look back to her as she turns and her eyes meet mine for a second before she closes her eyes again and she moved from side to side. I glance around the room once more, the ladies was just as fixated as half of the men, they watched her with envy in their eyes. And then my eyes lands on Laxus and Mira as they just stand there aimlessly watching Lucy. I want to smirk because she even had Laxus eating out of the palm of her hand now.

She's got a body like a coke fiend

She likes to keep the party going

These rumors got me feeling lonely

I want that body baby show me

She's got a body like a coke fiend

She likes to keep the party going

These rumors got me feeling lonely

I want that body baby show me

I want that body baby show me

I want to take a step to her, dance with her, fuck but if I went anywhere near her right now I wouldn't be able to stop myself, my lips would be on her lips in mere second, my hands would roam her body feeling every inch, every curve and she would feel every inch I have to offer her.

For a moment I listen to the music, but only for a moment because she demands my attention and who am I to deny her that? I see out of the corner of my eye as Lyon watches her, the male who I thought would never be interested in her was now watching her closely. I look back to her and her eyes are on me, calling to me and soon I push myself from the bar and I walks towards her, every step towards her makes me more drunk on her. I stop next to her and she reaches out her hand which I take. I pull her to me and pull her flush against my body before she unwinds herself again and she starts to dance with me. I look to her face and her eyes are carefree, her smile dangerous.

Yeah, I heard you look good in a sundress

I heard you look good when you're undressed

I heard you like to get away

I heard you like to stay out late

I heard you had a couple of boyfriends

I heard they didn't treat you right

I heard you're hated by your girlfriends

Cause all the guys want you tonight

I don't fully know how to dance with her but I move with her, if she sways I sway. If she moves I move in union. I feel like she is intoxicating my mind. And I am happily getting drunk as I move with her. I hover my hands over her hips as she starts moving slightly fasted to the music.

Yeah, they say she's too hot, they say she's too cold

Where she comes from nobody really knows

They say she looks young but say she acts old

From everything I've heard she gets out of control

And all the boys say she was sent from the heavens

But I'm not too sure that this girl is a blessing

She's got the devils eyes and they'll cut you like a weapon

She's stuck in my mind like a bad obsession

Got bad intentions

She turns her back on me and soon she presses herself against me, moving with me to the music and I feel like I am about to go crazy, she is driving me insane with lust. I move my hands up her body and then down as they settle on her hips and she just continues to move against me. I must be the luckiest guy here right now, or the most unluckiest.

She's got a body like a coke fiend

She likes to keep the party going

These rumors got me feeling lonely

I want that body baby show me

She's got a body like a coke fiend

She likes to keep the party going

These rumors got me feeling lonely

I want that body baby show me

I want that body baby show me

Her movements start to slow as the beat goes down to the point where she just sways her body from side to side, but still keeping with the rhythm. I look at the people around the room, and I am reminded that this was not a night club, this was not a house party and I was grinding against one of my co-workers as she moves her body to the beat.

She's got a body like a coke fiend

She likes to keep the party going

These rumors got me feeling lonely

I want that body baby show me

She's got a body like a coke fiend

She likes to keep the party going

These rumors got me feeling lonely

I want that body baby show me

When the song stops, she stops and she has this magnificent smile on her lips as she opens her eyes and she looks around the room. She almost seems proud of herself as she looks to me over her shoulder. She doesn't wait for me to extend my hand to her, but she just takes mine and then she leads me of off the dance floor and there is some applauds from the crowd which I find surprising.

Once we reach the bar she lets go of my hands and she turns to look at me. All smiles. "That was fun." She says turning towards Lyon who hands her a drink. She looks at it and she downs it instantly. I narrow my eyes at her for a moment not really sure that this just happened.

I turn and Gildarts is staring at the two of us like he doesn't even know who the fuck we are. "Well fuck that was hot." He states and I frown as I take a deep breath and the applause dies down before another song starts up.

"Can I have an energy drink please?" Lucy asks the bartender as she takes a seat at the bar, she looks to Lyon and then to me, she has this carefree smile on her lip that makes her look astounding.

"I didn't expect that…" I find myself saying as I take a seat next to her.

"Well you're a great dancer Colonel…" Lucy states as the bartender places her energy drink in front of her. "Where did you learn to move like that?" she asks and I'm not even sure what the fuck I had done, I just know I had a raging hard on right now due to this little dance.

I feel an arm around my shoulder and then Laxus has me in a vice grip. "One step up too many, I would guess." Laxus states with a chuckle but there is slightly something strange about him.

I laugh at his unfunny joke ensuring that he lets go of me or more blood might head to my dick then my head. He loosens up and then takes a step back chuckling. "Fuck you two moved in sync." Gildarts says as he takes a step closer.

"I was just dancing, nothing special about that." Lucy says but that was a blatant lie. She put on a show and I enjoyed it. I pull my glass towards me taking a steep sip of the alcohol, it burns going down my throat. It's a pleasant shock to my system but I still feel the effect her body had on me.

"It was fucking amazing." I hear Laxus say as he takes a seat next to me. "Miss Heartfilia the next dance belongs to me." He says and at this Lucy giggles, she looks up and gives him a smile, then her eyes focus on mine. This girl… this woman was torture to me… I would just love taking her to the back of my car right now, I'd even settle for the bathroom, fuck even a closet. But it would look rather suspicious if the both of us disappeared right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Oh dear me, I almost uploaded the new chapter with the last chapters author notes! At least I saw before I made a fool of myself. And I also want to apologise for spelling errors. I have went through some of the work, it's just my dyslexia acts up very badly sometimes and I have no one that proof reads my chapters before I post them, I only scan to make sure it looks good. Okay back on track, the last chapter was hot. I loved writing it and I loved writing this chapter even more. Lalu fans please do not hate me. Pretty please. Or just focus on 'Red'. Have you ever seen someone do something to piss you off? And then in return you do something to piss them off, and it just become a continues circle of doing shit that would upset the person. Well keep that in mind while reading this. What happens in this chapter has once happened to me, and even though it was 12 years ago I feel super foolish that it ever happened just because of a stupid misunderstanding. But sometime stubborn people act out like this. It still gives me no excuse to do it, nor does it give Lucy. But on to the story we go. Remember to love me, hate me, ask me questions, give me comments and opinions. And thank you all for your support. Lots of Love Lols.

WARNING NALU AHEAD! WARNING NALU AHEAD! WARNING NALU AHEAD!

Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 12

 _Me heart (my heart)_

 _My boom-boom heart_

 _It's a beat and it's a thumping_

 _And I'm alive_

I pull my jacket closer as I continue to sit at the bar, staring off into the distance. The bartender places another drink in front of me and I just give him a smile as I pull it closer, I take a sip and then down it in one go. I wanted to leave to be honest. This party was not fun anymore. I look to the side and Natsu is busy telling a joke to Gildarts who laughs a bit too loud.

I pull my bag closer and look around for my phone, I find it and look at the screen, its past 6PM and I was slightly tipsy on the borderline of drunk. Natsu turns to me smiling somewhat. Not too sure what he was happy about, he scared the living shit out of me when he kissed me earlier today. And here I was trying my best not to instigate anything because I wanted a clear shot with Laxus. Even though we weren't an official couple I wanted things to happen between us. And with Natsu kissing me like he had earlier it made things complicated.

"Colonel Dragneel, Colonel Clive sorry to bother but I think you two should check in on Laxus." I hear Lyon say as he stops next to them. Both the males look up in surprise and it even peaks my attention even though I already know what is going on.

"Where is he?" Gildarts asks as he turns in his seat.

"He and Mira are in the male's bathroom, I assume dry humping since both still have their clothes on." I raise a brow and turn before they could see the sour expression on my face. It hurt to no extend because I already knew about it. I came out of the female bathroom when I saw them stumbling into the males bathroom, kissing each other vigorously. At first I stood and watched because I was waiting for Laxus to push her away, to tell her to stop. It didn't happen and I waited there for almost 15 minutes.

"Oh God." I hear Gildarts say as he rises from his seat and soon both he and Natsu walk towards the bathroom. Lyon on the other hand walks to me and takes a seat beside me.

"You okay?" Lyon asks me and I shoot him a glare.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I ask as I pull my jacket closer to my body again.

"You know I'm not a fool right." Lyon replies and I just give him a look that says 'what the fuck'. I sigh because it wasn't okay. I was angry that Laxus didn't push her away but I felt like I had no ground to be angry because of the kiss between me and Natsu. I felt guilty for it. "Don't be too angry at him, he's drunk and he did try and decline several attempts from her earlier." Lyon says but that doesn't make me feel any better.

"It doesn't matter, there is nothing to be angry about." I say as I motion to the bartender that I want another drink and he gladly pours me a drink that I down instantly.

"You and me both know that in his right mind he would shove her off right?" Lyon asks and I nod my head. He takes a step closer and he places an arm around me pulling me to him. "Want me to take you home?" Lyon asks and for a moment I want to take him up in his offer. But I shake my head.

"My car is at the station and I have Colonel Dragneels keys and wallet." I say and at this Lyon just pulls me closer in a tight embrace. He wasn't such an asshole as I assumed. Spending most of today in his company was refreshing and I could actually call him a friend.

"Well you have my number if you need anything okay?" he says and I give him a faint smile as I awkwardly extend my arm around him, giving him a one sided hug. We remain in an awkward embrace for a while longer and then he lets go of me. Most of the people have already left to go home and there was only a few left behind. Lyon gives me a lazy smile as he turns on his heel and starts to make his way towards the exit.

For a while longer I remain at the bar, I turn in my seat and look to the people that was still here, most were male, the females had long ago left to go home to cook dinner for their families. I huff a breath and look towards the restroom. Gildarts pulling Laxus straight as he tried to move the drunk male. Laxus was beyond drunk, to the point where he couldn't walk by himself. I sigh as I see Natsu walk behind them and he motions to me to come closer. I huff another breath, I wasn't too stable on my feet as is. But I rise and take my bag and slowly but surely make my way towards the three males.

I'm surprised to see that Mira is still on her feet as she stumbles out of the rest room and soon she is at Natsu's side and he needs to keep her steady, her hands all over him. I feel bitter and anger towards the older female but it was nothing I could openly voice at the moment. It only sickened me that she was all over Laxus moments ago and now she had her hands on Natsu.

"I think we are going to call it a night… Gildarts will be driving Mira and Laxus home as he originally came with Mavis." Natsu starts up and I just nod my head as I look anywhere but at Laxus or Mira, both of them pissed me off to no extend. "Lucy do you mind if I take you home though?" Natsu asks and I frown, because I was too happy to go home. I wanted to go home a while back.

"Not at all." I say as I pull my bag closer and I try to fish out the keys to his car. Gildarts stumbles somewhat with keeping Laxus up right and soon Natsu is at his other side both males keeping Laxus up right. I raise a brow as I watch them but finally I have the keys in my hand.

"Okay let's just get him into the car." Gildarts says and then he extends a hand towards Mira who is just as unstable on her feet. "Lucy could you help Mira?" Gildarts asks and I want to decline, and tell him to go fuck himself but I plaster on a fake smile and reach for her, keeping her steady as she wobbles.

"Sure…" I say.

On our way to the car I 'accidently' let Mira fall a few times… Oops. But she didn't get hurt that much. Once both her and Laxus was safely in his car and Gildarts was in the driving seat I waved a small goodbye wave and I almost darted towards Natsu's car. He was on my tail.

I hand him the keys to the car and he unlocked it instantly. I sink into the leather of his seat and just sigh loudly, luckily he doesn't hear it as he gets into the driver's side. I put on the safety belt and just relax my head against the head rest.

"Would you mind if I take you straight to your place, I'll pick you up tomorrow before work though?" Natsu asks and I don't even look at him as I nod my head, mumbling a soft 'yes' not too worried about leaving my car at the station overnight. To be honest I was too intoxicated to drive and to care. I turn on my side and I look to Natsu as he glances to me, giving me a sad smile as he starts his car. I close my eyes momentarily, just every now and again I open them to see that Natsu was still driving that he was still next to me.

I don't even notice when we stop, but when Natsu lightly taps at my shoulder I look to him, I give him a lazy smile and then turn in my seat to look where we are, and true enough we were in front of my place. How fast had he driven? Or was it slow? I don't even know.

"Come on let me walk you in." Natsu says and I just nod my head as I unbuckle the safety belt. I grab for my bag but he already has it in his hands and I smile as I reach towards the door, I open the door and rise to my feet somewhat stumbling. I give out a small little giggle as I balance myself.

Natsu walks around the front of the car and soon he is beside me pulling the door slightly open and then extending a hand towards me and I take it, he's so warm. "I can't believe Mira…" I finally say and at this Natsu chuckles, his voice filled with humour.

"She's really into Laxus it seems. I bet if he wasn't that drunk she might have had her way with him." That statement makes me shiver involuntarily because it was most likely true. I bite my lip as Natsu places his hand on the small of my back as well. We slowly start to make our way towards my front door.

To think of it, I shouldn't even feel guilty about the kiss Natsu gave me earlier. I mean I did push him away. Laxus just let Mira kiss him. I shudder when I am reminded of the two. My mind instantly jumping back to the kiss between me and Natsu. And it only fuelled me further when I think about how he danced with me. There was a point where I was grinding against him that I thought his dick would rip his jeans.

I smirk at the thought. I look to Natsu and then back to my front door. To say I was pissed at Laxus was an understatement. I was beyond angry because he didn't even push her away… My mind was now trying to reason with me to get even with him even thou I know if I did do it, then I would feel guilty about it, because I doubt me and Natsu would just kiss.

Last time… God last time…. We ended up fucking… And I wouldn't really deny Natsu that. God I think I wanted it, my body craved it. I craved him. Drinking and my fucked up mind was not a good combination.

When we reach my front door Natsu fishes my keys out of my bag and slips the key in the key hole unlocking it instantly. He pushes my door open and for a moment we remain standing in the door until we finally take a step inside. Natsu flips on a lights as we slowly walk into my place and I close the door with my foot.

He places my bag on the table near the door and then awkwardly stands there. I smirk as I take a step in and I start to unzip my jacket, until I fling it from my body and throw it to the couch.

"Could I use you bathroom?" I hear Natsu ask and I look to him over my shoulder, nodding my head to him.

"Sure, just go into my room it's on the left." I say as I kick off my shoes, one at a time. I watch him nod his head, his eyes lingering on me a while longer and then he walks towards my room hesitantly and soon the light is switched on and he looks around momentarily before walking in the direction of the bathroom.

The thought of getting even with Laxus was on repeat in my mind. I was seriously contemplating it as I bite my lip. I take a deep breath as I slowly start to walk towards my room. This opportunity would not present itself again. Natsu was here in my place and I could do what I wanted. Maybe one last taste of what he had to offer before I seal my fate?

I tilt my head as I continue to walk into my room. I bite my lip slightly harder almost drawing blood and then I smirk as I grab the hem of my sundress and pull if over my head, throwing it next to the hamper. I reach behind my back and unclip my bra, letting it fall to the floor as I take another step into my room, I turn towards the door of the bathroom and I listen closely.

Soon the toilet is flushed and then the taps to the basin is turned on and off. As soon as the door is opened I see Natsu and he instantly looks up towards me, his eyes meeting mine, his hands idling on his belt and whether to buckle it. His eyes stray several times to my chest. I only smirk as I look to him. He opens his mouth once, twice as his eyes meet mine yet again. And I know that I am fucking up pretty good right now. And I should not take this road to temptation. Sleeping with my commanding officer… Again.

I could still grab my blanket, I could still grab a jacket and say it's due to the fact that I am intoxicated. Fuck it. I bite my lip as I look at him tilting my head slightly to the side, and I mean he could say no, he could deny me at any given time.

In 2 strides he's standing in front of me, his hands reach for me, and once he touches me, I am lost. There was no going back. I am too weak to deny him. A whimper leaves my mouth as I finally let go of my lip and I take that finally distance between the two of us, my lips meeting his in a heated kiss. I can't hide the want, I can't hide the lust as my lips mould against his.

His kiss seems urgent as he folds his arms around me, holding me in place, giving me no room to escape. I wind my hand up the nape of his neck, my fingers grasping his hair and slightly pulling it as I try to pull him closer. I need to feel his skin against mine, my body ached for his touch. I feel his lips move against mine as I taste the bourbon he had earlier on his tongue as it enters my mouth.

I let it roam, I let him taste me because I can't get enough of him. Every time I grab a hold of him I want to pull him closer, I want his against me, I don't want to be separated by anything. God I was going to hell. I didn't care, and I doubt I would. His other hand grabs at my hip and I can feel exactly how excited I was making him and it only motivated me to continue.

While holding him in place with one hand, my other hand travelled up and down his back until I finally move his shirt aside and I start to pull, I start to scratch my nails over his hot skin. I feel my back hit my bed as I feel his weight on top of me now. I don't even care, I just make quick work of this moment and I start to pull his shirt over his head, this momentarily stops us from kissing, and I hear a growl leave his lips. Fuck but that just sounded so hot.

He rises above me and helps with his shirt until it falls to the floor, thinking we would resume where we left of, he continues to stare down at me, his eyes meeting mine, there was so much lust in him, I thought he would almost explode. His eyes travel to my lips and I see him lick his lips, then he has a smirk on his lips.

His eyes travel down my neck and then he lowers himself, his lips leaving kisses on my neck to my collar bone, he takes my left breast in his hand and he massages it softly while his lips travel to my other breast, kissing as he goes and then he laps at my nipple and a moan escapes my throat as I arch my back off of the bed.

I was sensitive… Maybe over sensitive but it felt so damn good. His mouth closes down over my erect nipple as he continues to lick it and the licking turns to sucking and I swear my body is on overload. He was driving me crazy without even trying.

My hands feel restless as I touch his neck, I touch every inch I can find and when that isn't enough anymore my hands travel south, he still had on too many clothes. My hands reach for his buckle but it's still undone. I flick open his jeans. And then the zipper is something of the past. But that's all I manage to do because soon he leaves open mouth kisses from my one breast to the other and he gives it the same treatment as its twin. I arch my back further from the bed and I want to wrap my legs around him. I want …. No I need to pull him closer.

I think I already soaked my cute white panties. His hand travels down my torso to my stomach and then he hooks my underwear with his finger as he teasingly pulls it down with one hand. I shift from side to side as I try to assist him to get it off, but he just continues to toy with me. His other hand moving down to my stomach as he slightly presses me down. He looks up at me, his eyes meeting mine and I see the dangerous glint in his eyes. He smirks because he can see I'm squirming as I eagerly await his touch.

And then he moves so fast that both his hands are now slowly pulling down my panties, the material moving along my skin makes me shiver in delight. As soon as my underwear is off, he smirks and he looks up to me once again, his eyes meeting mine, he spreads my legs and soon his eyes are gone and I feel sweet kisses on my left hip, travelling to the right very slowly. I want to close my legs, I need friction between them but he makes it impossible.

Another shiver runs down my spine as I feel his thumb move over my lips, slightly slipping between them, his mouth remaining on my skin, kissing back to my other hip and then his eyes meet mine. Fuck. I'm a quivering mess, I can't even keep my eyes on him, and it just looks like a mess of pink hair between my legs.

His thumb moves over my already wet pussy and that sends a blissful sensation up to my core. Why was he toying with me? Did he enjoy this? Because this was pure torture to me. I grab at his hair and this only earns me a mumble against my skin. He slightly moves down with his kisses and that is when I feel his lips… his tongue, he slowly draws his tongue down my folds and I let a moan escape my mouth. It was louder then I intended and this made him smirk, I could feel his lips.

Not even sure what happened but then next thing I know he grabs my legs and he pulls my down on the bed till my ass is on the edge and I get up on my elbows as I look to him in surprise, it almost seemed like he was on the floor on his knees, his head right at my pussy. He pulls me even closer to the edge and then I feel his tongue, and God it was good. He licked at my clit twirling his tongue, my toes curl as I grab a hold of my bed for support.

I continue to shiver as I feel his tongue move and then it dips into me, his hot breath only tinkling my skin further as he continues to devour me. I am at a loss of words as I try to sit up, using my elbows for leverage but this only results in him gliding his hand over my stomach to my torso and then it rests in between my breasts and he pushes me down. I feel like I'm about to explode as his tongue darts in and out of me, then he closes his mouth around my clit and he sucks. God I had never felt like this before. I felt like I was going to loose it, loose myself.

Words fail to form as I moan out in ecstasy, my tongue is sticking to the top of my mouth as I reach for his head and I grab a hold of his mess of hair as he continues, I feel his other hand move and soon I feel as he spreads my lips open so he can go deeper. This was just too much, this was just…. I couldn't explain how good it felt, it felt so foreign and new to me that when he inserts a finger into me I almost clench down.

I was so close to loosing my inhibition, I know I already lost my moral, and I was on a one way course as he licks again, then sucks while he moves his finger in and out of me. I suck my lip into my mouth and bite at it, as I am on the brink of my orgasm, how was he even this good. God I had never had something like this. The little tryst in the bathroom was nothing compared to this. And then I fall, I fall from my high pedestal and I dive in head first as my orgasm hits me in waves. I swear I might have pulled out some of Natsu's hair, my knuckles white as I grasp my bed, I want to clench my legs so tightly around his head, but he keeps me steady.

His tongue still working as it feels like I am being shocked, over and over as my senses are taken over by pleasure. My knees feel numb but I couldn't focus on that, I was riding out my orgasm. After a few seconds he withdraws his fingers and he sits lightly back so I can finally see his face, he looks like a cat that was just caught stealing the cream. My breathing has escalated to the point where its shallow gasps. I feel like I can't fill my lungs with enough air as I look down to Natsu, he has this devilish grin on his face, he licks his lips and then he brings his finger he had pleasured me with to those lips and he pops it into him mouth. Fuck.

I pull myself up on my elbows as I continue to try and catch my breath, I watch Natsu as he effortlessly rises to his feet, he shimmies out of his pants, it falls to a heap on the floor and he glances back to me, his eyes remaining on mine, I continue to look at him, but my eyes are drawn to his boxers, a mighty fine tent erected. But he soon makes work of the piece of material and then it's on the floor as well, leaving him completely bare to my eyes.

He takes my breath away, a man like him could be a model, an actor surely. He was toned and fit and so fucking good looking that I just lick my lips in excitement because this was far from over. He takes a step to me and then another. My legs hung of the side of the bed, not for long because his hand rests on my bare thigh and then he steps closer, he pulls my leg up and over his hip as his other hand moves to erection. I can't even remember that he was this size last time.

He strokes his cock once maybe twice before he brings his hand to his mouth, leaving a bit of spit on his fingers as he moves his hand back to his erection, and takes a hold of it and then he takes that final step and the tip of his cock is at my entrance. He strokes his fingers over the tip of his cock and then he strokes my lips with the tip of his cock. A shiver runs up my spine as I reach for him.

He slowly starts to push into me, but when I try to touch him he pushes in fully, his hand grabbing mine as he pushes me down on the bed. I'm not sure if it's a moan or a grunt or what the fuck the noise was that was heard in the air but his fast movement took me by surprise as he stills while fully in me, fuck it, he was just so big. I even doubted if I could accommodate him.

With my hands above my head being held captive by his, his face just above my collar bone, his body flush against mine… I felt like I could lose it again. "So tight…" He mutters as he starts to kiss my collar bone, up my neck to my jaw and then his eyes meet mine and I swear my eyes want to roll in the back of my mind. He places a lone kiss to my lips and I return it. He smiles when he pulls slightly back, his eyes wandering all over my blushed face.

"So beautiful…" He continues before moving back down, this time the kiss was urgent and that's when he starts moving, slowly pulling out at first and then thrusting back hard, it makes my breath come out as a short gasp. I try to kiss him back, I try to grab at him with my loose hand. I needed to hold onto something, anything.

He continues to kiss me, thrusting his hard cock in and out of me, every now and again I gasp into his mouth and I can feel his lips as he smirks against my lips. His hand left mine and soon his mouth leaves mine as he straightens up, grasping my other thigh and hoisting my leg on his hips, his hands move to my hips as he takes a hold of me and he continues to move in and out, still at a steady space, moans leave my mouth involuntarily as I grab onto his wrist.

I was panting heavy and hard as his thrusts become fasted, his movement quicker and I struggle to keep pace with it, not fully meeting each of his thrusts, this only made him smirk further, he was in complete control as he continued to move his hips, I can see a light sheen of sweat on his chest, I don't even have a chance to admire his well-built and toned body. God he was so handsome. He slightly shifts and my ass is no longer on the mattress as he pulls my body closer, making my boobs bounce with every thrust I received. I hook my feet together and soon his hands start to roam my body again.

Grabbing at my breasts as they bounce, his touch is gentle, but I couldn't say that for his thrusts, it was hard and fast, and hell I was going to lose myself pretty soon if he continued with this. His thumbs flicking at my nipples as he continues to push into me.

"Fuck…" I say under my breath because my orgasm was reaching a new high as it continued to build up. But instantly it stops and his hands are too fast for me to keep track of what was going on. The next thing I know my feet are on the floor, my ass in the air, I am bent over my bed, my head almost flat on the matress.

He speads my legs slightly and soon I feel him guiding the tip of his cock to my entrance, this time when he pushes into me, he's a bit gentler as he sinks his cock into me, his other hand is on my back slightly pushing me towards the mattress, I automatically arch my back. I feel his other hand move over my hip as he start to move again, his pace just as fast, almost frantic as he continues to slip his cock in and out of me. Once his hand is over my pussy lips and I feel his fingers slightly stroking at my clit I almost loose it.

This was too much, I wasn't even sure that my body could handle this much, I struggle to breath as I grab a hold of my comforter, my knuckles white as I try to hold on to something I am not even sure of. He leans closer, his hand that was holding me down curling around my body as he grabs at my chest, massaging my breast tenderly. I hear him groan, and moan and grunt as he continues to thrust. I shift my weight and then my legs are next to each other and I hear another grunt. At this point if the one didn't support the other I won't be able to stand.

His fingers continue to work over my clit, rubbing small circles over it, I feel his hot chest against my bare back and he's too hot, he almost feels like he is burning and he was setting me alight. A deep moan leaves my mouth and his mouth is now at my shoulder as he continues to kiss and suck to the point where he almost reaches my neck.

"Fuck…. Fuck… Fuck…" I kept on repeating because it seems I didn't have an active vocabulary to actually use other words. His hand massaging my breast stops and he has his palm face down against my skin as he instantly pulls me up straight against him and that was it, he gave harder thrusts, but I was already over the edge, I felt like my whole world was melting away. I was dipped in pure pleasure, every inch of my body was covered in goose bumps as I clench my legs together, the force of the orgasm I received was like taking a bullet… or bullets from an automatic rifle, it wass fast and hard and I almost thought I was dying.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel, I couldn't see, I was lost in the sensation of my pleasure. I could die right now and be the happiest woman on earth. I hear Natsu taking in a deep breath as he continues to thrust but they are timed, and soon he stills, but he continues to hold me tightly against him, he's almost rigid as his own orgasm hits him and I can feel his muscles tensing, I can feel his throbbing cock in me. His breathing was haggard and deep but steady, not like mine, which was coming in and out as short gasps.

I place my hand on his which is holding me, not really sure where else to put it. My other arm is limp at my side. I felt too warm, I felt good, I felt … blissful. I felt content. He removes his hands from my pussy, sending yet another shiver up my body and this makes him chuckle softly.

I don't even think I have a voice to ask him what was so funny. He continues to hold me for a while longer and then slightly shifts, moving his weight slightly and turning before he slips out of me, still keeping me in place with his other arm. He places a kiss to the side of my neck and then behind my ear, and then I feel the bed underneath me as we both descends to the bed together. Once we are both on the bed he loses his grip somewhat on me but not enough for me to move from him, but I doubt that I would be able to get to my feet even if I tried, my legs felt like jelly.

I somewhat turn onto my back and then I am on my side again as I look to the mess of hair next to me, smiling back at me. It's a happy smile, a carefree smile. "What?" He asks when he opens his eyes and he looks to me his eyes meeting mine.

"Nothing…" I say giving him a smile, taking in a deep breath. A small yawn escaping my mouth and I reach to cover my mouth, this only makes him chuckle more. "Just tired…." I manage to say. I shift and look to the light and then frown. I don't know who switched off the lights, who locked the door or who covered us with my comforter… I didn't care. Sleep came and it was the best sleep I had had in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hello I know it has been a while since my update. And I do apologise for the delay in updating but I guess my father's death took more out of me then it should. I have been lacking a lot in all my stories. But here is an update on Paradise, I do hope that you enjoy it. Thank you to all the amazing people that take time out to read my stories. It is appreciated! Remember to love me, hate me, leave a review or comment and I will be sure to push on. Well here we go Chapter 13! Lots of love Lolz.

WARNING NALU AHEAD! WARNING NALU AHEAD! WARNING NALU AHEAD!

Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 13

 _I know you hear it from those other boys_

 _But this time it's real_

I look over my shoulder at the blonde still sound asleep in her bed. I sigh hard, just not hard enough for her to wake up. I had fucked up. Fuck, I had fucked up. I look around desperately trying to figure out where I had placed my phone… Most likely it was still in the pocket of my jeans. I rise from the bed making sure that I don't disturb the sleeping blonde.

I slowly move around the room till I get to my jeans and I fish my phone out of the pocket. I shield my eyes as the screen lights up. I had two missed calls. I swipe them away and look at the clock in the top right corner. It was 03:49AM. It was still early. I take a deep breath, what was I going to do? The plan was to drop Lucy and go home and then tomorrow or rather today before work I would drive past her place and pick her up. I didn't anticipate the events that took place last night but I did enjoyed it. So I am not even going to complain.

Now, I wasn't showered, I didn't have clean clothes, I doubt Lucy had any clothes for me to wear, I could find nothing in her apartment to indicate that a male has ever set his feet in here. Fuck. I take a deep breath as I try to figure out what to do next.

I was not going to wake her up, and I couldn't just leave her here, then she would think I snuck out. I shouldn't have stayed in the first place, she was right when she warned me. I was her commanding officer, we could not do this. But I wanted to do it again and again. Fuck just thinking of her made my dick twitch and I want to get back in bed with her and pull her to me, maybe even go for a second round.

I shake my head, this was not the time to be thinking of sex, again. I look at my screen and then frown, what the fuck was I going to do? I didn't have any options that I could choose from. I don't even know how she would react if she woke up to me in her bed, she was slightly drunk last night when we came home so there was no telling. I sigh again and I hear something, I instantly look to the blonde in the bed as she turns on her side and now she is facing me, her eyes still closed as she pulls the blankets closer to her small frame.

Her hair all over the place, but I can still see her face, her lips, slightly swollen, I look over her body, the blanket leaving little to the imagination. How I craved to just get back in bed with her. I look to the door for a moment. I couldn't just leave. That would be rude and be uncalled for and I couldn't do that to her.

I turn back to her and take a step closer to her bed, then another and soon I am sitting on the edge and I look from her to my phone in my hand. I sigh as I place it on the table next to the bed and I lay down facing the ceiling, not even sure what the hell I was looking at because everything was dark. I feel her shift again and then I feel small warm hands on my chest and I almost shriek but stop as I go completely still. She moves closer and then her head is on my chest and her hand next to her face, I can feel her breath on my chest and it gives me goose bumps, I shiver slightly as I lift my arm so she can get more comfortable. I place it over her and slightly pull her closer.

I sigh as I settle into the mattress, I look to her blonde hair and sigh again. What was I doing? I look back to the ceiling thinking back to the last time I had been in bed with another woman, and that not being just any woman. I close my eyes as a bitter memory seeps into my mind. I open my eyes and look down at the blonde in my arms. She was not her. She was not like her. She would never be like her. I grit my teeth and pull Lucy closer. I let my fingers play with the strands of her hair and I hear her hum in approval. This slightly put a smile on my face. I take a deep breath and her head lifts and goes down as my chest moves.

I close my eyes yet again and try hard to relax, it was harder than I thought but when I open my eyes again I am welcomed with the sound of an alarm going off. It was unwelcome and it hurt my ears slightly.

I shift and then I feel weight being moved off of my chest and the next thing I know is I am sitting up straight, Lucy had jumped up from the bed and draped the blanket around her naked form, leaving me bare for the world to see. I rub my head slightly as I look at the blonde. Her eyes wide as she continues to stare towards me.

"Natsu?" her voice is low as she says my name, almost like she couldn't believe that I was even here.

"Morning to you too…" I say as I swing my legs over the side of the bed, my back now facing her. I run a hand through my hair and glance over my shoulder as I continue to look at her. It seems it is pretty hard for her to understand what the hell is going on. But we both know she had not been that drunk last night.

"Your still here?" she asks as she wraps the blanker around her more securely.

"You say it like you expected me to leave in the middle of the night." I say as I look around the room again, the room slightly lighting up from the sun that was rising, her hair almost looks like golden strands as she continues to stand there next to the bed in front of the window.

"No…" She says as she instantly turns from my view, her back now towards me as she start to look around. "That is not what I meant, I promise." She rushes out as she starts to pick stray items from her floor, to which she either throws them to the bed or she throws it into the washing hamper.

"Then what do you mean?" I ask as I raise to my feet, I don't even pay attention to her as her eyes continue to stray towards me every now and again. I move around the room slowly, pulling my belongings closer and closer until most are now on the bed.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asks as she starts to walk towards the door of her room. For a moment I stop and I just look at her. She looks to me over her shoulder. She almost seemed sad as she waited for my reply. For a moment I contemplate over her request. "Can't fully wake up without some coffee…" she murmurs and at this I frown but I nod my head towards her.

This whole situation seemed so awkward and I wasn't sure what to do about it. I watch her slowly walk out of the room and I sigh, we literally fucked up this whole relationship with what we did last night. I shake my head from side to side and look for my boxers, once they were on and my jeans were secure around my hips I make my way towards the kitchen.

Lucy is standing at the counter, wearing an oversized t-shirt, well it looked like my shirt. I narrow my eyes as I see the piece of material hang over her form, her hair now in a messy bun, the shirt askew on her frame, revealing her neck and left shoulder, the shirt barely covering her ass. She reaches up to get another cup from the cupboard and I have a perfect view of that ass. I gulp because she wasn't making this any easy.

"Need help?" I ask as I look to the ground not wanting to stare. She looks over her shoulder to me and then back to the cupboard and at the cup she is desperately wanting to get.

"Please…" Her voice is soft and I need to gulp again. I take a step closer expecting her to take a step back and standing to the side but she continues to reach for this cup she is desperately seeking, showing more and more of that sweet ass that I just want to grab. If she kept on going on like this I would take her right here, right now on the fucking counter.

I step close to her but just out of her reach and I reach for the cup, taking it. She lets a small gasp leave her throat as she takes a step back. Shit. She was flush against my body and there was no hiding the hard on that I was now having because of her ass. God she would be the death of me.

"Sorry…" was her soft reply but I am not even sure I heard it.

"Fuck…" I mumble and she twist around, now she was facing me, her eyes big, full of wonder. God. I slowly remove the cup and place it on the counter behind her, my eyes never leaving her. She was sending mixed signals again and I just could not read it.

I watch as her eyes sweep over my chest and then up my neck then they land on my mouth. She licks her lips and then her eyes meet mine. Was she doing this on purpose? Once the cup is somewhere on the counter, I reach for her, grabbing her ass and picking her up off of her feet. I turn with her in my arms and I turn to the open counter top as I place her bare ass on it.

"Why…" I find myself saying and I am not even sure if it is a question or not. Her arms securely wrapped around my neck as she cling to me. She wasn't pushing me away and this must mean I could proceed. Dear God. I grind against her with me jean clad cock and she moans.

But before I could even say something her mouth is on mine. Hot and needy as she starts to kiss me, pulling me flush against her small body, her legs hooking over my hips in an attempt to stop me from going anywhere. Well I wasn't planning on leaving just yet. She tastes sweet like chocolate as I continue to mould my lips over her lips, lapping over her still swollen lips.

I run my hands over her, the shirt in the way of course so when I run my hands down her small frame to the hem of the shirt and I start to pull it up she loosens her death like grip, giving me mere seconds to remove the fabric from her. God my pants were too tight, why did I even put on my jeans. These questions seemed irrelevant now that I think of them. I hear some song in the background and pull slightly from her lips to look at her, but she just continues to smile, her one arm loosening itself from around my neck and then the other.

Once the shirt is off of her body and her breasts are in full display I lick my lips, god they were beautiful. She was beautiful. Her hands travel down to my jeans and she has no trouble undoing them. Once they are loose enough I start to kick them off before another songs comes to play from the room.

"Is that not you phone?" she asks as she slightly spread her legs more to accommodate me, now that I am fully out of my confines…God my dick was so fucking hard for this woman, and she was presenting herself on a silver platter how could I deny myself of her?

"I don't care." I find myself saying as I lean closer again. I place my hands on her hips pulling her to the edge of the counter.

"What if it's important?" she asks but she doesn't let up on touching me, her fingertips are running chaos over my skin and I shiver at her touch.

"They can leave a message." I find myself saying, my hand moving to her lips, I brush my fingertips over her lips and she is so wet, she wanted this just as much as I wanted it. Her hand reaches for my dick and then she strokes it once, maybe twice before placing it at her entrance. There would be no foreplay on this fine morning, because I think if there was I would blow a load before I was even in her.

Once my tip is in I thrust into her and I hear her moan out load, much loader then last night. She is so warm and soft that I just want to crumble and give in. But this just felt so good. I place one arm around her back and pull her closer, so her chest is against mine. Her lips so close to mine. I look into those eyes and I want to get lost in them, in her. She is panting as I continue to thrust in and out of her setting a steady pace making her moan every time I push into her. The look on her face, pure ecstasy, I place my forehead against hers and soon my lips touches hers.

A kiss so sweet that if I wasn't here right now, touching her, feeling her, I would think it was a cruel dream. She places one arm around my shoulder to keep herself steading and I just continue to pound into her warmth.

I feel her nails scratching over my skin and I feel like I can lose myself in her. Again and again… and again. I taste her lips and the inside of her mouth, how can she be this sweet, how could she feel this good? I keep asking myself these questions over and over again. But I don't find any answers, her arm loosens around my neck and before I know it, her back is flat on the counter, her legs hooked over my hips keeping me in place, I watch as she arch her back and I grip her thigh tightly continuing to push into her.

Her moans becoming louder and louder to the point where she has to cover her mouth or she might wake the neighbours. I smirk but my grunts came out as sharp gasps. I just couldn't fill my lungs with enough air.

I was just so close to losing myself. I lean forwards and then we are flush against each other again as I continue to push in to her over and over again and I can feel her body pulsing, I can feel her muscles tighten around me. My mouth find her neck and I leave kisses, little pecks, soppy wet ones… Some had me nibbling at her perfect skin.

I just continue to thrust into her, my movements becoming harder and faster to the point where she grabs a hold of the counter top to steady herself, I continue to kiss up her neck to her jaw and when I find her mouth, I kiss her hard, harder then I intended to, I feel the vibration of her moans in my mouth and then her thighs grip me in a vice as I feel her contract around my hard cock and I just continue to pound into her warmth until I find myself blowing my load. My grip on her hips so hard that I might even leave bruises on her pale skin.

I continue to kiss her, and I never skip a beat as my lips mould against hers. When she relaxes her back and she is flat on the counter top I leave her lips, because she seems to be in need of air as she huffs a breath. She is shivering and I know it's not because of the weather because it was still warm out. I pull slightly my weight of off her and look at her small frame below me, covered in a sheen of sweat as she lay there, panting hard, trying to catch her breath. We were in similar spots as I tried to compose myself.

I look to her and our eyes meet as we look at each other, a slight pink blush covering her cheeks as she closed her eyes and she slowly looks away. She turns her head to the side and then she looks back to me slowly…

"Seems like we don't have time for breakfast…" Was her first words and for a moment I feel stupid as I am not sure what she meant by that statement. I look to the side and I am met by the clock on the microwave. The big red letter reading '06:35'. My eyes go wide as I look back to Lucy. She gives me this silly expression that makes me actually laugh.

"We are going to be late…" I manage to say as I slowly slip out of her, taking half a step back to reach for my boxers and my jeans. Once they are up and my jeans are secure I look to Lucy as she sits up on the counter that blush just growing more and more. I take a step to her and reach out my hands to help her off of the counter and for a moment she stares at me with a dumbfounded look on her face.

When she finally realises what my intentions are she gives me a shy smile and then leans closer to the point where I pick her off of the counter and place her on her legs which seems to be unsteady. "You okay?" I ask as I continue to hold her upright.

"Yeah," she rushes out but when I want to let go of her she grabs onto me. "Maybe not, give me a few minutes." She says laughing slightly. Her hands are on my arm as I keep her steady for a few minutes. "What are we going to do?" She asks as she tests her legs one at a time.

"Well you can get ready and I can drop you at work and then I can go get ready and come in late?" I half ask and she makes eye contact with me, like she is thinking this over. She looks to the side and then she lets go of me.

"Okay… I'll get in the shower, you make some coffee and I will be ready in 15 minutes." She huffs and I frown at her not really believing that she would be ready before 7 AM.

"You sure you will be ready in 15 minutes?" I ask as I watch her move slowly, those legs still unstable but it puts a smirk on my face knowing that it's my fault. I watch those long legs, that sweet ass walk away and I swear if I didn't fuck her minutes ago I would be ready for round three… in the shower.

"Yes!" I hear her yell as she disappears from my view and I just shake my head from side to side. I smile as I turn towards her kettle and switch it on to boil again. "And don't you even dare coming in here mister!" I hear her yell and I have to laugh at that.

I pull both of the cups closer and look around the neat kitchen, I needed coffee and sugar. I look in the drawer beneath the kettle and I find a spoon, I look next to the kettle and I find the coffee and the sugar and tea. Euw who drinks tea? I open it anyway and look inside, it was filled with cookies. I shake my head from side to side.

I pop open the container for the coffee and in each cup I place 1 table spoons of coffee, I add 3 table spoons of sugar to each, the extra half is just extra love. I turn around and I finally hear the water running.

I smirk as I see the sun rising from behind the curtains. I had never had this, I lean against the counter as I wrap my arms over my chest. I never had any of this with my ex… I never slept over, I never woke up next to her, I never had surprise morning sex or even coffee with her. Nothing. I shake my head as I am reminded about the hell I went through to be with her, how everything was never good enough, not even me. When the kettle boils it switches off and I turn to the cups taking them and filling them with boiling water. I take both the cups and place them on the counter where I had just had Lucy. Why was things so effortless with her?

I look around and move towards the fridge opening it, I am a bit surprised to see that her fridge was filled with chocolate and alcohol. I furrow my brows and search for milk, not for me but for her. Not a lot of people drank their coffee black like me. When I don't find any milk I refrain from continuing my search and I move to the counter.

I pull out a bar stool from underneath the counter and sit on it as I pull my shirt closer. I pull it over my head and onto my body. I pull my wrinkled clothes straight to a point and then look at the two cups of coffee. I listen closely as I hear the water stops and I frown again. Was she being serious about being ready in 15 minutes? I doubt it.

I turn back to the cups of coffee in front of me and I stare at them for a moment before I look over the contents of Lucy's place. An open plan kitchen with a living room. A nice set of couches and a TV stand but no TV. It was most likely in her room. A little Christmas tree to the side, which was either 7 months early or 5 months late. It was simple. I hear my phone going off again and I sigh. I rise to my feet only to see Lucy in a towel standing at the entrance of her room with my phone in her hand.

"Here…" She says and I rush to her to take the phone. I don't even look to the screen to see who it is that is calling me, I just swipe my finger over the screen and place the phone to my ear.

Lucy disappears again into her room and for a moment I want to sneak a peak but I shake my head. "Dragneel…" I answer the phone and wait for the person on the other side to speak. I walk back to the counter taking my seat again. I pull one cup closer and grip it tightly.

"Hey Natsu." I almost sigh as I hear the other person speak.

"What's up old man?" I find myself asking and I know I will pay when Gildarts see me at work.

"Who the fuck is your old man?" Gildarts answers into the phone and he sounded so fucking bad, worse than me and Lucy. If he sounded like this then how the fuck would Laxus sound. "Listen Laxus only woke up now so he has to take me home and then we will head to work." I listen patiently and nod my head, it seems like the whole management was late today.

"I don't want to be Laxus today…" I find myself saying with a chuckle and then I hear Gildarts groan.

"You at work or on your way?" he asks into the phone and for a moment I am not sure what the fuck to reply to that.

"On my way. I'll be late. I'll call Miss Strauss to cancel the morning meeting for today," I say as I don't plan on being at work before 08:30 and I would already miss 30 minutes of the damn meeting.

"Shit we still need to drop her as well." I hear Gildarts say and I want to say 'what the fuck' so badly but I bite my tongue because why was she still with them? This was surely a recipe for disaster. "She was too drunk to tell me where she stayed so we just ended up going to Laxus' place. I had her under lock and key in the spare room while Laxus was in his room and I took the couch." I want to chuckle at that but it would be better if I didn't. "You take Miss Heartfilia home?" he asks and I need to bite my tongue again.

"Yeah I dropped her at home, need to go pick her up since her car is still at the station." I lie and I hate to lie but they can't know about this, they couldn't know about what had happened between me and Lucy. "That's why I might be late. I will call Mavis and ask her to cancel the meeting." I find myself saying.

"Good. I was a bit sceptical with you and the Heartfilia girl. I already warned Laxus to stay away," at this I raise a brow. He warned Laxus?

"What, was he hitting on her?" I find myself curious to what was going on that I did not know of.

"Just that first day when we arrived. Told him to keep it in his pants. He should be warned again about sexual harassment." I almost freeze when the words leave Gildarts mouth. Sexual harassment? Fuck. Yes you see that was what I was worried about but what did I go and do? I fucked her two more times after I found out I was her commanding officer.

"Yeah… We should have Mavis preach it to Miss Strauss as well then, it can go both ways." I say and then I hear him chuckle.

"Well let me kick his panzy ass out of bed. I don't think we will be getting anything out of him today. He is so hung over." Gildarts replies and as if on cue I hear something and I look over my shoulder and see Lucy walking out into the kitchen area. "See you around 9 okay?" I hear him say but my eyes are focused on Lucy.

She smiles to me as she runs a comb through her golden locks, I look her up and down, she just looks so good. "Yeah…yeah… Bye." I drop the call as I turn in my seat and I look over her once again, all the simple talk about sexual harassment in one ear and out the other. She is wearing a pencil skirt, dark grey from her waist down to just above her knees, matching it with a simple black v-neck shirt, showing some cleavage but not enough to make me feel jealous if others stare. She matched it with some black pumps and her hair falling down her back.

"You look…" I stop my line of thought as I look over her yet again. God she looked good with clothes yet she looked breath taking without clothes too. She looks up and her eyes meet mine, a soft smile on her still swollen lips.

"I look…?" She asks placing the comb on the freezer and walking over to me, stopping next to me.

"Good." I manage to say. And I just shake my head at how stupid I must look or sound but I just didn't care at all. I reach to the other cup of coffee and push it closer to her. "You don't have milk." I say as she takes the spoon from my cup and she stirs her cup.

"I don't really drink milk…" She says as she grasps the handle of the cup and she brings it to her mouth. I am surprised because I took her as a milk girl… Not because she has big boobs but over all just thought she would prefer coffee with milk that is. As she sips her coffee she looks to me a small smile on her lips. "Who was that?" she asks and for a moment I have no idea what she is talking about until she motions to my phone with her eyes and I nod my head.

"Oh Gildarts. Seems Miss Strauss passed out in the car so they couldn't take her home so he ended up taking them both to Laxus' place and spending the night there. He just called to say that they would be late." I might be seeing things but there is a second where her face seems to portray such anger that I didn't think her little body was capable of, but then again it was a second and I could be seeing things.

"Oh okay." She answers smiling again, not the same smile I got a few minutes ago though. "Well we should get going if you still want to head home and get changes before you go to the office." She states as she takes a sip from the coffee and then another and before I know it her cup is empty and she moves to the sink where she rinses the cup and place it upside down to dry.

I nod my head as I watch her, she walks to her room and I can hear her fidgeting around while I finish my coffee, gulping it down as I go before I am on my feet and making my way to her room. My socks, shoes and wallet with car and house keys on the bed side table. I look to the other side as she pulls her handbag closer and she looks to her phone and then it is in her bag with her other things.

"Everything okay?" I ask as I sit down on the edge of the bed and I quickly pull on my socks and then my shoes. I look over my shoulder once to look at her and she turns to me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." She says as she places her hand bag over her shoulder. I rise to my feet and place my phone and my wallet in my pocket, keeping the keys to my car on hand. "Let's go before I really am late." She states. We start to walk to the front door and when she starts pulling her keys from her handbag I stop her, placing my hand firmly on her wrist, she turns slightly to look to me. I give her a sideward smile and then I lean in closer, placing my lips on hers, she is somewhat caught off guard and at first she doesn't return the kiss until I lap at her lip and soon she gives in. I kiss her hard and with passion to the point where her eyes close and she moans into my mouth. When I pull from her I smile.

"What was that about?" she asks a bit surprised.

"I can't go around work doing that now can I?" I reply with a cheeky smile and she just shakes her head at me.

"Yeah…" She replies a bit dazed as she turns around and she unlocks the door. I needed to understand that what happened last night and this morning couldn't go beyond this door. We couldn't speak of it. I felt like I did that fist night when she said that it would be easy to find her and she left me with nothing. A slight pain shooting through my heart as I watch her unlock the door and open it to the world outside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

Hi all, it has been a while, well more like a year. I am sorry I just cut you all off like I did. Losing my father and some personal matter after got me. But I am trying to get back into things. After re-reading the whole 13 chapters I started to type again, with another mind set. So bear with me as I write a little more then I did yesterday and the day before. Please find Chapter 14 of the long awaited Paradise.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

Chapter 14

 _It's something that I feel and_

"Lucy!" I hear my name being yelled and I stop looking down to the floor not really wanting to face the person making their way towards me right now. I take a deep breath and look down the corridor to my office door which was still a few feet away, maybe I could just dart into my office, where I would be safe with Lyon. "Lucy!" I hear again and this time it's closer. Almost next to me. I look to the side and then to the person calling me.

"Colonel Dreyar," I greet keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Where are you off to?" He asks as he turns with me and I almost start to shuffle my feet towards my office.

"To my office." I say softly looking at the open door.

"Let me walk you to your office." At this I want to sigh, I want to grab at my hair and yell loudly at how awkward I felt and how badly I just didn't want to be here. I didn't want to see him. One of the reasons being that I was angry at him, like really angry at the fact that he even went near Mira, the second fact being that my guilt was eating at me that I fucked Natsu… Again.

"No need." I manage to say as I take another step into the direction of my office but it falls to deaf ears as Laxus continues to walk with me. I bite my lip as I enter the office and Lyon is at his desk typing away, he looks up to me and I just give him a very pressured look. Like I am conveying how I am currently feeling towards him. He raises an eye and just looks past me as Laxus step in, then he nods his head.

"Morning Colonel," I hear Lyon say and I just close my eyes as I make my way towards my table and instantly sit down. I look up and Laxus almost seems out of place as he looks around the office.

"Lyon, morning, how are you?" I hear him say and I almost huff a breath. I couldn't have him here with me, I just couldn't, I bite my lip harder then I should as I look to my screen.

"Good, good can't complain. Lucy, just a reminder that we need to meet up with Captain Vermilion." At this I look up to him and then I frown not too sure what he was trying to say. "Remember? She said we needed to help her with the PEP documents over at the detectives in about 10 minutes." I instantly catch on and I nod my head.

"Yeah I know." I say and I want to thank Lyon for this. "We can leave in a few, let me just assist Colonel Dreyar." I say as I look to Laxus and his eyes meet mine, there is question in his eyes that I just do not know how to answer at the moment. Yes I know I fucked up way more then he dd and I can't justify my actions because of what he did. That would just be horrible. But then again we were not a couple.

All three of us look at the phone as it starts to ring. At first not too sure what the fuck is going on, I look from Lyon to the phone and then to Laxus who flinches, oh so he still had a hang over? Good he deserved it. Mother fucker. I sit closer and reach for the receiver, picking it up as I keep my eyes off Laxus.

"Magnolia Police Station, Lucy speaking." I answer the phone pressing it to my ear.

"Lucy, it's Nat… Colonel Dragneel, could you come to my office?" I hear on the other side and I frown for a bit as I listen to Natsu trying very hard to sound professional.

"Sure sir, be right there." I say as I gulp, not really sure why he was calling me to his office. I place to phone down and rise to my feet as I look to Lyon and then to Laxus, both males staring at me in question. "I need to go to Colonel Dragneels office real fast." I say as I look to Laxus and he frowns but nods his head.

"Oh okay, I'll catch you later then?" I hear Laxus say as I start to make my way towards the door passing him as I go.

"Sure Colonel. I will pass by your office when I have time." I say as I glance to Lyon and then back to Laxus, he almost seems sad as I pass him, our eyes meet for a moment and I feel even worse than I did minutes ago, my guilt really eating at me to the point where I felt that I might just start crying.

"Lucy, I'll get you in the CSC in 15 minutes okay?" At this I also nod my head, not sure what Lyon was trying to do. Because I almost had an escape now, maybe trying to prolong it because he could see how uncomfortable I was, maybe. I sigh again as I leave my office and look over to the office opposite of me, the ladies are so quiet as of late. Had something happened?

I make eye contact with the one female and she smiles to me waving her hand to me. This was odd. But I give her a somewhat awkward smile and nod my head in greeting. I briskly walk past the office, almost anticipating Laxus to join me, he always did, always followed me. But things was different I could feel it, and it I know he could feel it too. I walk down the hall and look over my shoulder at the entrance to my office.

Laxus is standing in the door frame, his shoulder against the frame, his body facing towards Lyon but he turns and his eyes meets mine, he almost looks at me longingly. I sigh and turn back, he should have thought about that before ever crossing paths with Mira. I bite my lip and I just continue to walk, taking one step in front of the other. I know what I needed I left behind but what I wanted I was walking too. I chew the inside of my lip and smirk, how fucked up was I being? I almost laugh at my own thoughts as I continue to make my way towards Natsu's office, turning into the corridor and seeing the glass door closer but his office door open.

I was worried he wouldn't get here, well I was worried someone would see me getting out of his car, a block and a half away from the station. I felt like I was a suspect that had just committed a big crime. I got out of his car fast before he could even say anything more about it being a block and a half away from the office. I got out and waited for him to drive away before I even attempted to go to the station. And when I got in the station if felt like every one's eyes were on me as I walked in to the station, but then again that was how it was daily. I even felt slightly more tense because I was here usually early in the morning and now I was making it just in time. In parade I walked in and was welcomed by stares. I just minded my own business. It wasn't like I did something wrong.

I get to the glass door and peer through it and at the inside expecting Mira to be sitting at her desk, but to my surprise it's empty. I frown as I don't even knock on the door and just reach for the handle pushing it open, I step in and look from the office door to the three waiting chairs to the side. I frown even more when I see Natsu sitting on the one closest to the window and he is looking out of the window. I take another step in as I look at him, he seems un-phased as he continues to sit at the window staring out aimlessly. I close the door behind me and take another step in. Clearing my throat as I go.

"That didn't take you to long." I hear him say as he slowly looks to me, a soft smile on his lips. I frown as I continue to look at him. He was wearing some chinos with a short sleeve shirt, the top two buttons undone. He almost seemed normal as he sat there looking to me.

"I came as soon as you called." I answer as I place one hand on my hip and continue to look at him. "Where is Mira?" I ask as I look at any signs that might indicated that the said woman was anywhere near us. I couldn't help disliking her even more now than I had the day before. I felt jealous and I couldn't even say that it was justified. I bite my lip… Laxus wasn't even mine so I couldn't be butt hurt over shit. Not when I fucked Natsu.

"God it has been constant complaining since this morning that she is hung over and hungry and shit. I sent her to buy herself food and some pain killers." At this I raise a brow at Natsu, and I start to giggle. Wow this was a first. "Come on have a seat." Natsu states as he motions to the seat next to him and at this I just smile and give him a sceptical look.

I look to the seat next to him, then to Mira's seat and then the one the furthest away and just take a seat in it. Didn't want anyone to walk in on me sitting next to him thought. Still needed to be cautious about how we are towards one another. I cross my legs as I turn in my seat and look to Natsu in question on why he called for me.

"So what did you need to see me about Colonel Dragneel?" I ask as my eyes meet his and at this he just smiles.

"You jumping out of my fucking car this morning!" Natsu says and at this I chuckle because it was lies.

"No the car was not moving when I got out." I manage to say and I continue to look at him and then the window then back to him. He narrows his eyes at me shaking his head from side to side.

"Still, and it was far from the station. " Natsu continues which makes me just continue to giggle. "Well since I was the reason that you skipped breakfast would you eat something with me?" Natsu asks and at this I narrow my eyes. So he was trying to corrupt me with food.

"I'm not going to go out with you to get food… I already feel like a felon on the look out because of how I sneaked into work this morning." I manage to say folding my hands over my lap as I continue to talk to Natsu.

"Why would you even feel like that?" Natsu says as he rises to his feet, slightly side stepping me and moving to the other office which is used as a kitchen.

"Well for one, I don't want people knowing that I slept with the Station Commander… You know that rumours will spread. And it would look terrible on your reputation…" I find myself saying and then biting my lip as I look down at my hands on my lap. There was something else too that bothered me.

"Well that is true in some way. Unless you feel there is something more." I hear Natsu say from the other side and I look up to where I hear his voice.

"Something like?" I ask as I hear some rustling and then I see Natsu is back and he has two bowls in his hand as he makes his way towards me. He hands me a bowl and at first I am sceptical to take it but once the smell hits me I am a lost cause as I take the bowl and I take it looking in it. Some Beef chow fan. Oh my God how I did crave Chinese food. Natsu hands me a fork and then he moves over to the seat he was in and sits down.

"Well if you feel awkward or uncomfortable just tell me." Natsu says as he settles into his seat. I place the fork into the rice and look to Natsu… Had he called me here to do this speech now?

"I…" I start and look down to the food. Natsu is going on as he takes a spoon full into his mouth. "I'm just a bit terrified, you know, I don't want to ruin your reputation and I don't want shit like sexual harassment in the work place, I know how bad it can be…" I am mumbling and I am not even sure I make sense. Natsu stops and then looks to me.

"I thought about it you know. The whole morning." At this my eyes meets his. He thought about this? How strange. What did he think though? That was the question now.

"If you think that I am just going to turn around and say this is harassment or anything you are wrong… I mean, I am not like that. I mean… Fuck" I find myself mumbling like a fool, I am making no sense.

"Well technically, the first time it happened… We didn't know we were working together. Unless you knew and you had other intentions…" At this my eyes go wide as I shake my head from side to side. That was not it! I swear I didn't even know who the fuck he was that first night. At this he slightly smiles. "And well, the second and third time was consensual… Yes?" He asks and at this realization sets in, he was justifying this.

"Yes." I say as I bring a spoon full to my mouth. "But there should not be a fourth or fifth…" I say and at this Natsu narrows his eyes, removing his eyes from me and then focusing it on the bowl on his lap.

"You have someone don't you?" I hear him ask and I almost choke as I narrow my eyes at him. No there wasn't legitimately anyone in my life, but there was possibility. "Is that why you keep pushing me away?" He asks and he almost seems hurt about this.

"No!" I choke out and then I try to calm my nerves as I continue to look at him. "No, I don't have a boyfriend, or someone…" I find myself saying, I don't know why I say it, maybe it would have sounded so much worse telling him, yes I had potential… I would sound like a whore if I said that.

"Then why reject me?" I hear Natsu ask and at this I place my fork in my bowl and I look to Natsu.

"Because we work together. And ethical it would be wrong, even if it felt right." I say and our eyes meet one another. I was being honest to some extend even if I didn't want to admit it.

"So what was last night…" Natsu asks and I gulp as I continue to look at him…

"My resolve failing me." I say looking back to the place of the food.

"And would your resolve fail you again if I made advances?" Natsu asks and at this I grasp my bowl and I rise to my feet. I place the bowl on the desk and look to Natsu, my eyes wide.

"Most likely… But it shouldn't happen. This can't happen Natsu, you are my Commanding Officer. You are the Station Commander. This would be horrible for your reputation. I don't even really care about mine, I have been called worse than the Officers pet." I say as I keep my eyes on Natsu. He looks to me then to his bowl and he sighs shaking his head from side to side. I huff a breath as I look to the floor and to my feet. This was true. He needed to think about the bigger picture.

"Sit, finish your breakfast." He says and for a moment I am at a loss of words. But I sigh this time and shake my head at him.

"I shouldn't even be here right now, anyone can walk in here. We can't have this conversation here and now. Colonel Dragneel, please understand…" I trail off as I fold my arms over my chest, my breast pushing up. I was in my right mind was I not? We could not do this, not here and not now. We couldn't speak like this, we could not sit and have breakfast together like this, yesterday, and how I had danced with him, it should not have happened. "Natsu…" My voice is low as he looks up to me hearing his name. I give him a small sad smile.

"We can't do this here, I get that. But are you really worried about my reputation or is there something else?" Natsu asks and for a moment he had caught me. Yes, there was a 25% that I was actually worried about his reputation. There was a fucking 50% that I was saying this because of something else, and that something else being Laxus. I shake my head after I compose myself. "Do you regret it?" Natsu asks and at this my eyes goes wide.

"No." I answer fast but honestly.

"But there is a time and a place for everything, and right now is not that time nor place?" Natsu asks and I bite my lip. God this was one awkward conversation that we were having, and I just didn't want it here and now. "You know, we are going to need to have a conversation, well, the conversation some or other time." He looks to me and our eyes meet. He was right.

"It can't wait till after work? Maybe somewhere more private?" I find myself asks as I shift my weight from one foot to the other, his eyes bore into mine, our food has long been forgotten as we stare at each other.

"After work, where?" He asks and something within him changed as he continues to look at me. I take a deep breath as I contemplate where we could head that was private. Somewhere to talk knowing full well my resolve would not hold if it was a place like my place or his. He raises a brow at my silence. "I wouldn't feel comfortable doing this at a restaurant or a public place." He says and I pull my lip into my mouth once again, biting lightly at it.

"Then there is one of two places." I finally break my silence as I turn to the side. It was either his comfort zone or mine, I just needed to stand my ground if advances was made. As if. "Meet me at my place at 6PM? I ask as I turn on my heal and look to the door. I take a quick glance over my shoulder as I look to Natsu, his eyes find mine and he nods his head.

"That will be all Miss Heartfelia." I hear him say and I release a deep breath as I nod my head. There was a bit of mixed emotions at the moment, and it wasn't just from my side, I feel that Natsu might think that I am regretting everything, that there are things I am not telling him, when in actually fact, I had my own reasons, and to be honest if these reasons was up for him, it should be applicable to the other male too. Yet I couldn't find it in myself to speak to the other male.

I reach for the door and open it, not even glancing back as I leave and I slowly walk from Natsu's or well rather Mira's office, with the door closed behind me I take slow steps to the main hallway. As I reach the hallway I hear voices, and I stop just shy of the main hall as I hear the two voices talking.

"Could I pick up my shoes from your place later? Or could you bring it to me?" That was Mira and I frown as I take a step closer.

"Sure just swing by later tonight…" I bite my lip as I hear Laxus voice and I roll my eyes.

"I really appreciate it Colonel Drayer. Maybe I can bring some dinner as a thank you?" Mira asks and at this I take a deep breath, was he going to decline or was he going accept.

"Well, you do owe me a car wash as well but that will do." I hear him say. He actually accepted what she had to offer? What the fuck? Was I taking this too personal? Was this because I knew how Mira was and that I was just sour about the whole thing? I plaster a fake smile on my lips and then I just roll my eyes as I start to walk again. Soon as see the both of them, as they are standing near the stairs.

"Colonel Drayer, Mira…" I greet as I swiftly make my feet walk faster, Laxus eyes meet mine and then realization hit him that I might have heard their exchange that they just had. I walk past them and as I am about to start to descend from the stairs Laxus reaches for my arm, but I am past that. "Excuse me." I manage to say as I take my first step and soon the second, and soon I am on the ground floor.

Laxus not even calling to me, not even following me as I walk to the Client Service Centre, my eyes eagerly trying to find Lyon. Fuck this all too fucking hell. I was done with this shit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Paradise**

Category : Anime Fairy Tail

Author : **MisZ Anarchy**

Language : English

Rating : M

I know another update in short time but I wanted to write. I'm not going to say much in my authors notes just that I was in a typing mood. So I do hope you like it. The first part of this Chapter is Natsu's POV then shortly followed by Lucy. It's a mix.

 _Disclaim – Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

Chapter 15

 _I know you hear it from those other boys_

 _But this time it's real_

 _It's something that I feel and_

I take a deep breath as I look out of my window. The sun on the horizon preparing to set. I look to the side, and to Lucy's place, her car parked, the lights on but the curtains are drawn. Not that we had opened them when we had left this morning. I sigh, I felt nervous. One part of me knew that this would be a fuck up. A part of me wanted this woman so badly but another part knew, that after tonight, there was no having her. I was not getting the girl.

She was right, and I admitted it. I was a newly appointed senior officer, I was appointed as the Station Commander and here I was, sleeping with a junior member, and I was so whipped on this woman it wasn't even funny. I just can't explain, when I see her, when I hear her, I might just go crazy. Very foreign emotions have been bubbling in me ever since I came here, ever since I met that blonde.

I cut the engine to my car and take a deep breathe. I open my door and place my feet on the ground as I look to her front door. I am walking in there and I won't be walking out with good news, I won't be leaving happy. I shake my head, it was a bitter pill that I needed to swallow. As soon as possible. I slowly make my way towards the front door and for a moment I hesitate before I knock.

I lightly knock on the door and patiently wait, I can hear her inside of her place. A few seconds and I hear her turn the key to her front door and soon I am met by the blonde, her eyes meeting me, she has this small smile on her lips, how I wish I could walk into this place, wrap my arms around her and kiss her. It held the true sentiment of the sense of coming home? I would never know.

"You are early." She says as she turns on her heel, pulling the door open and she starts to move. I watch her as she walks towards the kitchen and for a moment I hesitate entering her home. But I take a step inside and I close the door behind me, locking it again. Safety first or was I reading too much into this? I turn towards the kitchen and I am assaulted by the aroma of food. I narrow my eyes as I take another step closer. She is now in front of the stove, slightly swaying from side to side as she places her attention to what she is doing.

"Maybe a few minutes, but not by much." I say as she turns to me with a smile.

"Could you?" she asks as she looks back to the stove top and I am not sure what she is doing or what she was asking of me. There was a few things I could do… that I would do. Stop it.

"Could I?" I ask as I look at her, she wasn't dressed in her work attire from earlier. It was now replaced by some shorts, and a fitting tank top. Her ass still looked so good and to be honest I just wanted to walk up behind her and grab that ass. I shake my head as I focus on her head again.

"Could you please pour us something to drink? I just want to finish up dinner." At this I frown. Was she preparing dinner for her and I was earlier, or was it dinner for us? I move closer and soon I am next to her, and I look at the stove top at what she is doing, she turns to me with a smile.

"Dinner?" I ask as my hands move and I take two glasses from the cupboard where I took out the cup this morning and I place them on the counter.

"I figured, we could have a nice home cooked meal while we talk?" she replied as I walk to her fridge opening it, still just chocolates and liquor but now she had soda and other things in it as well. I take out the soda and open the bottle walking back to her. She had made us dinner? I really didn't expect that.

"To be honest, I didn't expect this." I find myself saying as I pour soda into the glasses. She looks to me over her shoulder and frown again.

"What? Did you expect we just sit awkwardly in my living room and have the talk?" She asks and at this I actually nod, knowing that she is not watching me. "I just kind of figured it would be a nice thing to do. You better feel honoured, I don't cook." She says and now she glances at me again over her shoulder with a smirk. "Like ever."

"So I might not live to tell the tale?" I ask as I move back to the fridge, placing the soda back. I hear her chuckle as she continues to stir a pot, then move to the other side, I don't pay attention as I walk back and take the glasses, I make sure no to get too close to her as I move to the other side of the kitchen counter. I place them down and then reach underneath the counter, pulling out a bar stool.

"Just because I don't cook, doesn't mean my food is that bad." She scoffs as she moved around, not bending slightly as she opens a cupboard and pulls out two place, giving me such a beautiful view of that fine ass. God, she was going to be the death of me. I knew this much. She straightens up and then she turns to me, placing the plates on the counter.

"I'll be the judge." I find myself saying, reaching for the plates and placing them next to each other instead of on top of each other. "You know I might get whiplash from all your mood swings you have been having." I finally said because I think one of us needed to break the ice. She looks to me and then frown.

"No there is a difference between me at home and me at work." She says as she moves one pot to the counter and she grabs a ladle. She starts plating up some pasta and her eyes meet mine. "I kind of get what you're saying." She indicates as she moves to the second plate and plates up.

"And what am I saying?" I say as I move the one plate closer for her to plate up. Soon the pasta is in and she swops the pots, the next pot there is meat and bolognaise in. She starts plating up again as I move the plates for her.

"The thing is, at work we need to act strictly professional. Natsu you can't just do things at work… To be honest I am really worried about how you would be perceived." She says as she looks from the plates to me, her eyes meeting mine every now and again.

"Are you really worried about my reputation?" I ask as she places the pots back on the stove top and switching the stove off. I felt like there was something else that she wasn't telling me and I had this nagging feeling that it had been something about Laxus, had his flirting gone overboard that myself and Gildarts didn't know off?

"Honestly? Yes. You are the boss. And I just think, at work it should be professional." She says as she moves to the side, opening a drawer and pulling out eating utensils. "Do you really want officers, and juniors to not respect you, your rank, because you act inappropriate, thus giving others that gap to also act like that towards you?" she asks as she moves around the counter and she stops next to me, placing a fork and a knife next to the plate I have now in front of me.

"Meaning?" I find myself saying, knowing full well what the truth was. But I wanted to hear it from her lips. She moves behind me and soon she is to my other side, pulling her own barstool out and taking a seat next to me.

"So let's say…" she stops as she settles in next to me placing her utensils down next to her plate. "You kissed me yesterday, what if Mira saw, and then she tries her luck with you? Because she saw us? When and if you deny her she turns around and says you tried to kiss her and it was sexual harassment? The word instantly gets out and now you can't be let alone with a female in the work environment ever, out of the fear that false allegations are being made?" she asks as she looks to me, reaching for her soda as she takes a sip. Lucy had a valid point and I did not think about that. She was actually right. There was other things too. But I wanted her to tell me because it only fuelled my suspicion further. "You see, while here, in the confines of my place we can be two people enjoying dinner, not a high ranked officer fucking around with a clerk." Lucy says as I look to her.

"You do know, I know how Mira got her post and how she got away with almost everything right?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at the blonde next to me. She looks to her plate and reaches for her fork, I watch her pull her lip into her mouth and lightly bite at it. "I know Mira fucked around with the acting commander… well commanders." I say and at this she looks down at her food, her fork playing with her food, pushing it from side to side.

"Your point being?" she asks as some of her hair falls in her face, hiding it from me now.

"I'm no fool. And believe me I won't make the same mistake as others. You see Mira surrounds her with people with influence, she gets on good terms with them, the men that is, and when she sees an opportunity she opens her legs, if she doesn't get what she want's she slams down with threats. I told her that first day in front of Mavis what I expect from her, and if she puts a foot wrong, she will go and capture data in the Client Service Centre." I say and at this she looks to me, her eyes meeting mine.

"Well…" Lucy starts but stops narrowing her eyes.

I reach for her hand and grasp it slightly, softly as she looks down to our hands and then back to me. "You do understand I can define between woman like her and woman like you?" She bites her lips as she looks at me. God I want to taste those lips. "You are not her." I find myself saying and she narrows her eyes.

"I am not, but how do you even know my intention?" she asks but she's hesitant as the words leave her mouth. I chuckle, what was her intention? God that was what I wanted to figure out.

"Tell me your intentions then." I find myself saying and I can see the internal fight in her eyes as she diverts her eyes from mine. She takes her fork in her other hands and then take a fork full of food and bring it to her mouth. Tight lipped it seemed?

"Eat your food, it's going to get cold." She says before taking another bite of her food. At this I roll my eyes and I finally let go of her arm. There was more like I initially thought, the thing was just she was being so mysterious. I take my eating utensils in my hands and I start to eat the food that is in front of me, which happens to be rather good.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being hear is the occasionally clink from the fork or knife hitting the plate. Every now and again she would reach for her drink and take a sip. I just wanted this whole thing figured out. But it seems that it was not going to happen.

"The only reason Mira is interested in Laxus is because of his status in the station. He is influential." I say and for a moment she stops her movement and she just looks at her plate before she continues again. Fuelling my suspicion as we go. She doesn't say anything as she continues to eat. "If she doesn't get her way with me, she will try with him." I continue to say and at this she places her fork on the plate.

"Mira would also fuck anything she finds attractive." Came her crude remark and I want to smirk.

"Is there something between you and Colonel Drayer?" I finally ask as she looks to me, her eyes meeting mine, she seems dead serious and I actually dread the words that might come out of her mouth right now. I am not sure how I would react if she told me yes, but surely I would know how to react if she says no.

"No, Mira can have him for all I care." She says, was that a bit of sarcasm in her tone as she let those words leave her mouth? A hint of jealousy, bitterness maybe?

"You seem bitter." I say as I continue to look at her and she shakes her head from side to side as if dismissing me from that line of thought. "So there is nothing between you and Laxus?" I ask again.

"Nothing. Simply co-workers." She says and she turns her head to the side before looking at me again. "Is there something between me and you?" she asks her eyes narrowing yet again. "Or am I writing this up as just an occasional fuck?" she asks, and she honestly seems bitter. I narrow my eyes at her, turning somewhat in my seat as I reach for her wrist and then I grasp her pulling her to me, forcing her to look to me. Her eyes meeting mine and she seems to be caught off guard as I lean in closer.

There is some wonder in her eyes as she stares at me and I look from her eyes to her lips then back to her eyes. I couldn't believe she would even think such a thing. "Don't ever say that." I say and at this she just continues to stare at me, a frown now forming on her beautiful face. I lean closer and soon my lips touch hers softly, for the first time she doesn't just sit there aimlessly, she returns my kiss, ever so lightly. I pull back and my eyes meet hers again. "I want something between me and you." I say as I press another kiss to her lips.

She pulls lightly back as her eyes seem hesitant, as she looks to me. I shift a little more in my seat to fully look to her, and I place my hands on her seat as I move her stool, making her half and half sit between my legs.

"What do you want?" I ask and her hands move to her lap now, as she fiddles with her thumbs. Was she nervous?

"I don't know." Her voice was small and she continued to seem hesitant. I lean back as I look at her, she was acting like a child that had been scolded as she looks down to her hands, and they stop fidgeting all together. "I wasn't under the impression that you want me… well something with me" She states as she continues to look down. "Honestly thought it was just the sex…" I reach up to her cheek and lightly make her look to me. She thought I just wanted the sex?

I stroke her cheek with my thumb and there is a moment of silence between the two of us. "Honestly?" I ask her and at this she wants to look down at me like she had a guilty conscience of thinking that was all I wanted from her. "You have been on my mind since that first night, I just don't think we ever got the opportunity to actually talk this through." I say and she raises a brow but continues to look to me. I raise a brow and smile at her. "But the sex is worth it too." I say and at this her eyes go wide, but there is a smile on her lips.

"You jerk." She manages to say and she wants to pull away from me but I keep her in place and lean closer again.

"Let's put it like this… I want you." I say and I seal that with a kiss. Savouring her lips as I pull away and I look at her. "I want you in my life…" I say with another kiss and I smile to her. "Can I have you?" I say and her eyes just continue to stare into mine. God I wanted this woman so badly.

"You want me?" she asks and at this I nod my head.

"Yes." Came my simple answer. "I don't just want the sex." I say and at this she narrows her eyes at me. "I want everything, so give me this chance?" I ask and I was actually asking her to get into a relationship. God my life would feel complete if I had this woman.

"Natsu…" At this I smile because I know her resolve was failing.

"We will keep it strictly professional at work, and when alone… I want all of you…" I say and at this she looks down again her hair falling in her face. She was still hesitant. But she isn't going to tell me why.

She sneaks a glance up at me and I know that I have already fallen for this woman, I was in deep, every moment passing by, every personality I saw, the drunk fun girl challenging my brother to a drinking contest, the vulnerable beautiful little angel now sitting in front of me, the strong independent woman at work, I wanted it. I lean in again and this time I stop a few inches from her. There is a slight blush on her face as her eyes search mine.

"And what if you don't like all of me?" she asks and I can see insecurity strike up in her.

"You have no idea what you have done to me, since that first night. God I was upset with you for not leaving me any way to get a hold of you. When I saw you that next day…" I say and at that I chuckle, I can remember exactly how fucking happy I got when I saw her. But let's not go into that. "I want to be with you." I finally say and at this she takes a deep breath.

"So us dating…" She starts and I smirk, because now she was considering it.

"Yes, dating, legitimately, boyfriend and girlfriend." I say and at this she shakes her head.

"You really want to do this? Even though we can't be affectionate towards each other at work, well, do nothing at work, and act like we are strictly co-workers?" I mean it would be hard. It would be fucking hard not to pull her closer for an embrace at work, or kiss her whenever I want but it made it so much more worth it when we are alone. I smirk again and lean closer, kissing her lips again.

"Yes, we can do it. I am sure." I say after I kiss her yet again and there is a smile tugging at her lips.

"Then you should know…" She starts and I frown, she leans back and has this serious look on her face once again.

I have been feeling uneasy about this whole fucking thing since we made arrangements to talk. And I never fucking expected this. Honest to God I thought it was only for the sex that Natsu kept lingering around me. But after the little exchange between Mira and Laxus, I just felt fuck this.

God I heard them talk, and she invited herself for dinner. Yes there was nothing between us but hell we had spoken about a relationship. And I knew Mira, God I knew Mira so fucking well. And now with the explanation of Natsu that Mira was only interested in Laxus because of his rank I just felt the need to end everything with the male blonde.

Everything about yesterday just fuelled me so much more, from the fact that Mira had driven with Laxus after I told him we could drive together, she had jumped to the situation to ensure that they would drive together, then they were all over each other at the function. And I mean Laxus tried to play if off a few times, but not once did he come to me, or speak to me, fuck I know I did shit to piss him off too. But he continuously dancing with Mira just made me so angry. I didn't get a text nor a message or anything from him to indicate anything. He had left me to my own and I acted accordingly even though grinding on Natsu in front of the whole station was a bit inappropriate but it wasn't half as bad as what Laxus and Mira did. It wasn't even long after that, that Mira started touching Laxus, feeling him up and down. So when the whole incident at the restroom happened, I waited for him to push her off, and God I knew he saw me, he knew I saw them, not really sure if he'd just let it go and would blame it on the liquor after. After today I felt like I had been lied to.

Myself and Laxus had only spoken when he came to my office, there was no other way he had tried to speak with me, he didn't text, or message or even phone. And with how things was left after I overheard them in the corridor, he would have, or he wouldn't have. I don't even know.

When I got home I made dinner, I craved comfort food in the form of pasta and it would be a pleasant surprise to Natsu I am sure, because I wasn't expecting anything out of this talk because I mentally prepared myself that everything was going to blow up in my face. That I would lose Laxus to Mira and her whoring ways and then Natsu would tell me it's just for the sex.

I look into his eyes and I feel like I am going to lose myself in them. His words crashing into me like waves of the ocean, over and over. He wanted me, God he wanted me, and this felt just surreal because I and Laxus had the same talk. He wanted more. Well he got more than he bargained for. He got Mira for dinner. He can eat her if he really wanted. I was really bitter because I lied to Natsu, yes I cared for Laxus and yes I was only pissed right now because I was angry and it seemed that all his actions as of recent fuelled my anger even more.

"Then you should know…" I start of and lean back in my seat with a serious look on my face. "There was nothing between me and Colonel Drayer but he did tell me he liked me, and on a few occasions he told me that he would want to get to know me better, that he would like to be with me." At this Natsu sits back as he narrows his eyes. God I felt bad for saying this, but I felt that he needed to know that I was being pursued by Laxus.

I see the cogs work in Natsu's mind as he continued to look at me. "I did think there was something between the two of you." Natsu says as he reaches for his drink, taking a sip. "So there was nothing?" Natsu asked and I bite my lip. There was nothing.

"There is nothing between the two of us." I say and at this Natsu leans in closer again.

"He hasn't tried anything with you?" he asks and at this I frown, where did this come from?

"No." I reply as I stare into his eyes. "In what way?" I ask now a bit confused. But I can see jealousy spike in him as I realize what he meant. "No, we have never…" I start to blush as the words leave my mouth, Natsu then has this amused smile on his face.

"You have never what?" Natsu asked enquiring even further as a blush starts up on my cheeks.

"We have never… done anything! I mean… like anything." I say falling over my own words as Natsu continues to smile, and it just gets wider and wider. "I mean I have gotten a hug from Lyon, Laxus…. I mean Colonel Drayer… Fuck." I continue and at this Natsu starts to laugh, he was enjoying this way more then he should.

I watch Natsu place his hands on my barstool and he pulls me closer to him as he chuckles shaking his head. "So he has never done this to you?" I hear Natsu say as he places his hand on my cheek, coaching me to lean closer to him to the point he kisses my lips. I feel a bit mortified but I let him kiss me.

"No…" I say softly and Natsu smiles wider.

"Or this?" Natsu asks as he captures my lips again, this time it's urgent, and needy as I feel his tongue lap at my lip and I and dumbfounded as I sit there leaning towards him, giving him access to my mouth. God this was firing me up again, Natsu had a way in which he spoke to my body in ways only he knew. When he pulls away he has this shit eating smirk on his lips. He looks to me and I just stare at him.

"No…" I find myself saying again. I expect this to get a whole lot more steamy then intended as I see the lust in his eyes.

"He is really missing out then." Natsu say and at this my eyes go wide and I actually swat him on his arm.

"Jerk!" I say and this only made him laugh as his hands move down to hold mine. He was being extra gentle as he takes a hold of my hands in his, softly stroking his thumbs over my palms which makes me shiver involuntarily. Natsu brings my one hand to his lips and lightly kisses my knuckle. A sweet gesture from him. "We never did anything, never even got to go on a date." I say and at this Natsu nods his head.

"Well I'm glad, I would have been slightly jealous if I knew something had happened." Natsu says and I just roll my eyes at him yet again. "I don't share." Came his words moments after and at this I just shake my head.

"You won't share." I say as I take a deep breath.

"So you and me?" Natsu asks and to be honest I did not have the same internal battle with myself like I had when Laxus had approached me with the same thing. But I was sceptical on how the fuck everything was going to go down now.

"If I say yes, what's going to happen from now on?" I find myself asking.

"So before I take you to bed, you want terms and conditions?" At this I chuckle as I shake my head at Natsu. He was being silly.

"Take me to bed?" I ask as a matter of fact and at this Natsu gives me that naughty look he always sports before I know for certain he is going to fuck me.

"Fine the counter will do." I hear him say and I swat at his arm again. He was in such a good and happy go lucky mood. He shakes his head at me and smiles again. "Terms and conditions? No funny stuff at work?" Natsu asks and I narrow my eyes at him.

"No calling me to your office because we didn't get time for breakfast." I find myself saying and at this he gets a devilish smile on his handsome face.

"Next time I'll lift you on to the counter and I will eat that pussy for breakfast. Don't tempt me." He says wagging his eyebrows at me and I can't help but giggle at him. God he could eat pussy. I wouldn't mind at all. "But fine, we will act strictly professional at work." Natsu says and I nod my head, but it still made me feel that there would be some form of favouritism at the station.

"Let's see how things go between us and after some time, uninterrupted dating time we can thereafter be more public?" I find myself saying and at this Natsu brings my knuckle up to his lips once again kissing my hand sweetly.

"I don't have a problem with that. But I think the less people knew, the better." Natsu says and I nod my head in agreement. "Laxus though…" Natsu starts and I frown slightly but my eyes meet his.

"Let Mira get him." I say as I look to our hands that are not between us.

"You don't know him as well as we do." And I think he was referring to himself and Gildarts which was true. "I just think that we keep this from him, and I suggest that if he still pursues you, you can gently let him down." Natsu says and at this I frown a bit.

"To be honest I don't plan on entertaining anything from him." I say as a matter of fact and then Natsu frowns yet again.

"Let's just try it like this? I would hate for you to ever see his bad side. Even with Mira, do you think he would stop pursuing you?" Natsu asks and I frown again. I didn't know Laxus as well as I did, and to be honest his suggestion was good. But the letting him down softly part? If he only knew how pissed I had been about what happened today and yesterday.

"Fine." I say with a nod of my head.

"And if he does try anything with you, I aim pretty well with my service pistol. And I know how to pack a punch." Natsu jokes and I shake my head from side to side.

"We have a deal." I finally say and at this Natsu smiles brightly. Leaning in closer just before his lips touch mine once again.

"Your mine now…" Natsu states before moving in and placing a warm kiss to my lips. I had sealed my fate it now seemed. I felt slightly at ease…


End file.
